


Secrets Beyond - The Beginning (a Tangled the series original fan fiction)

by StoryThief



Series: Secrets Beyond [1]
Category: Disney Tangled the series, Secrets Beyond - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Secrets Beyond AU, Secrets Beyond series, Secrets beyond, Tangle the series, Tangled AU, Tangled The Series AU, Tangled the series fanfiction, Varian (Disney: Secrets Beyond), tangled, varian fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 58,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryThief/pseuds/StoryThief
Summary: A young girl is pulled from our world to the kingdom of Corona. She embarks on a journey to find answers to the beginning of a much longer quest. Can she and her new friends take on the unknown dangers ahead? Or is her destiny doomed before it even began??
Relationships: Varian & selfinsert
Series: Secrets Beyond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960684
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

Alexander slid back, the force of the blow alone enough to send even the best warrior flying. He wiped the crimson red from his mouth as he shakily stood. “ELLIS!” He cried mightily, one hand clutched to his chest where an arrow had struck, the shaft still jutting out. 

A tall woman strutted out from the shadow, her flowy dark cloak following behind her. She smiled a cold, malicious grin, her cold silver-lavender eyes looking down upon her former friend belittlingly. “Yes... that’s my name, don’t wear it out!” She snickered in a cold tone, the clicking of her metal staff ringing through the open castle. 

The man moved to take a step forward before his knees buckled, fatigue taking over. He fell to his knees, hands on the floor that was now littered with the fallen bodies of the other three whom he called family. “Ellis.... why?” He asked shakily, tears and blood trickling down his face and into his thick, curly brown beard. “Why would you do this?” His voice trembled as he looked up at the cold hearted woman. 

Her smile faltered as she knelt, roughly grabbing his chin to pull him up to look at her. “I don’t know, Why did you, Mary, Gulliver, and Veritos do it?” She asked, turning his head roughly to face the fallen forms of the other three who lay amongst the rubble and debris of the crumbling building.

”After all, it was you four who belittled me, called me weak, antagonized me, and shoved me aside! All because of what?!” She practically spat, speaking with such hate that it filled Alexander’s gut with a sickening feeling... that or maybe it was the dark magic that crept from the arrow lodged in his chest throughout his body, spreading like a black ink or water color, visible beneath his skin.

The woman called Ellis continued, “All because of what I was charged to protect?! After all we had been through.” She snarled, tears forming at the edges of her eyes, hate and envy burning inside her. “Your were my family.... yet you betrayed me.” She scoffed. 

“No....” The giant coughed and choked, most of his body enveloped with the corruption. “We didn’t mean to!... we were trying to protect you!” he wheezed. He was at least one and a half times her size, though she still managed to crush him beneath her heal. “Right... protect me... So apparently hiding me away and taking the glory is protecting me?! Because no matter what you did, people still saw me as a demon, a villain.” The elf released her grip on him, standing once again. “It’s not my fault I was charged with protection over death and fire!!! If i had been given any of your elements, like water and life, energetic and time, magic and knowledge, or even earth and animals than it would have been one of you guys who were treated like that!” Eli’s continued to raise her voice as she spoke, “We were all given something to look after! We were all made Guardians!! All five of us!!!” She snarled. “So no... you did this to yourself.” Her voice dropped, having a dangerous edge to it. “And if you were all so fixed on seeing me as the bad guy... then apparently that’s what you wanted.” 

The giant collapsed, his last shuttering breath leaving his tired lungs. Alexander coughed, the pain of his wounds and the corruption unbearable. There was so much he wish he could explain, fix, say to her... but it was too late. Their strongholds had been destroyed, she had taken their key stones, stripping them of their power, and now, she had finished them off. With the five strongholds destroyed and they keys without a worthy master, the universe would tear itself apart... unless of course it could find five others worthy and capable of such a task as cleaning up after them. That is, if Eli’s couldn’t succeed in combining the five stones into one. Then she’d control everything... and all hope would be lost.

But of course... that was over a thousand years ago... After a hundred or so years of silence and not hearing from any of the guardians, it was assumed they all died... maybe Elis destroyed herself? No one knows for sure... but as time goes on... the silence can't last forever,


	2. Careful What You Wish For - Chaptor 1

Iris sat in the orphanage, drumming her fingers on the desk. It was summer brake, but that didn’t mean anything to her, no one liked her anyway so it’s not like she had anyone to hang out with. 

Bored and unsure of what to do she stared out the window, twirling her long brown hair, streaked blue fading green till an idea came to mind. Iris smiled to herself and stood, making her way to her room to grab some of her things. As the 5’6” teen walked the old but well kept halls of the orphanage her mind wandered on senseless things and daydreams. She was known in the building for having a vivid and active imagination, accompanied with her ADHD she was a bit of a mess at times but didn’t mind. 

As Iris came up toward the main entrance and hall her steps became quieter and more careful. This was a hot spot of people. Despite the fact that she was naturally very social and liked being around other people, easily making friends, it was because of a certain gang of girls that everyone treated her like garbage, or just a punching bag to take their anger out on. 

“Ok... doesn’t look like anybody’s around!” She quietly chimes to herself, quickly and lightly dashing across, her thin body build making it easier for her to silently slip by. “That was so lucky!” She silently chuckled heading to the other half of the building where the bedrooms were.

After some time passed by and she rounded the last corner she stopped in her tracks. “Hello Peacock!” An all too familiar voice teased. Iris scrunched her eyes closed. Emma... of course Emma would show up, it was like the girl had an internal compress set to Iris. 

“Hi Emma... is there something you need??” She asked, hoping the short but strong built girl would leave her alone. 

“Psh, I don’t technically need anything accept to be rid of you but the next best thing would be therapy.” The blonde bully sneered, Emma acknowledged the fact that she had anger issues and still treated Iris and anyone else who bothered her like crap. “I’ll pay you with some bruises and bloody knuckles for a session right now.” Emma taunted, a faint smile tracing her lips. The short girl had been abused as a child by both her parents and learned that hurting others was ok up until she was taken from them and put here. For that reason Iris tried her best to leave her alone and be kind to her despite the occasional injury.

The group of three other girls laughed, looking at Iris in disgust. Iris took a deep breath, remembering that no matter what Emma did to her she would never lash back. Despite this she crouched slightly, ready to try and get around the group. Iris looked Emma up and down, searching for tells that might tell her to book it.

Emma was rather short, but thickly built; she had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. the girls lips were in some contorted smiling sneer, flashing perfect white teeth. Emma wore a grey shirt with long blue sleeves, grey capris, ankle high socks and grey and white tennis shoes. Her little gang was dressed in a similar manner.

“Awwww you can’t run away this time! And it’s not like you Karate will save you either!” Emma snorted, tossing her blonde hair. 

“It’s not karate, it’s Taekwondo.” Iris kindly replied, hoping she could keep Emma bickering until she got tired and eventually left. 

“Whatever, enough of this stupid chit-chat! Come on guys, if we can’t rid this place of her we might as well make her want to do it herself!” She said, hinting that today she was in a particularly fowl mood. Suddenly the three girls lunged at the brunette, trying to grab her. Iris slid back quickly, sliding forward again, swiftly using a kick to shove the middle girl out of her way and to dash by Emma and down the hall. She made a beeline for her room where she quickly slammed the door, locking it.

”OPEN THIS DOOR SPRUCETHORN!!!!” Emma yelled calling her by her last name and beating her fists on the door. Iris ignored their pounding and yells, quickly changing out of her lounge clothes and putting on her favorite outfit. She left a note on her nightstand addressing the head master of the orphanage and academy saying she’d be gone for several days. Then quick as a flash she opened the window, grabbed her stuff and jumping out, left the mob to scream and beat on her door. 

The sun began to set as Iris sat on a rock, tired emotionally and physically. “I’m sorry mom...” she whispered. “It’s getting harder to be kind... I just wish I could go to a world where I could start fresh... maybe actually have a good life!” She said “Maybe go on an adventure like in one of my books!! Some place where I can be me and never worry about anything else!” She whispered, day dreaming as small stars began to speckle the ever darkening sky. 

Iris made herself comfortable on the grass. The real world didn’t seem dangerous and wonderful like the fantasies she read about, but the forest was the closest thing she had to a home.

As drowsiness began to over take her she hummed a soft tune, it wasn’t till half way through her song she noticed a light seemed to pulse along with her tune. Eyes widening, Iris shot up, her hand hovering over the small dagger sheathed just below her knee. As she stopped singing the light did as well, curios she began to vocalize again. As she resumed, a blue and purple light began to pulse deeper in the forest. Still cautious the 16 year old girl made her way toward the light, curiosity taking over. 

Soon she came into a clearing and there stood an old shack, the inner lights seemed to change color and pulse with her melody. 

Iris came to the door, and knocked. The entire house darkened and the atmosphere began ice cold. “H-Hello??” She called, a shiver going down her spine. 

No reply came from the shack but thunder boomed overhead and fog settled. “What the actual heck?!” Iris muttered, feeling extremely creeped out as things started to boarder line horror movie. 

“I'm going back.” She decided not wanting to go any closer to the small building. As she turned to leave a bolt of lightning struck a ways out in the large open field, the flash blinding her and the crack shaking her ear drums as she cried out. 

“No..... no I’m not.” She corrected herself as her ears rang, she quickly opened the door to the shack and dashed inside, forgetting her fear. Suddenly remembering the Erie feel of the shack, she unsheathes her blade, gripping it tightly. 

As she stared into the foreboding darkness she stiffened, expecting something to lunge out at her at any second. As she reached again for the knob, no longer able to stand the ice cold, she found it locked. Frantically jiggling the knob, the blue-purple light returned, and a soft whir sound was made.

Iris jumped, turning around and throwing her blade. The knife flew through a swirling vortex disappearing from sight. “Wha?!” Iris blinked, stumbling back a bit. “What the heck is going on!?” She asked feeling overwhelmed but her feeling of fear slowly melting away as the she could now see her surroundings. 

Curious once more she slowly approached the vortex. Iris looked around and grabbed a stick off the floor, slowly putting it through the portal. About halfway through the stick felt as if something had grabbed it, when she tried to yank it back, Iris was pulled through.

Having fulfilled its purpose the portal quickly tore itself apart leaving the shack empty and dark once more.


	3. Adventure Awaits No One - Chaptor 2

Iris opened her eyes to find herself floating in what looked to be an expanse of mixing, swirling shades of blue, green, and purple. "w-where am i?!" she questioned, watching as her question seemed to create something in the mist ' you are on earth... but not the same one you knew...' she read the words as they formed. "W-WHO ARE YOU!?" she cried, startled by reaction. again the colors mixed forming an answer. 'no one of much importance... an old oracle forgotten by the world and seven kingdoms on her way out of this life...' "You- what? seven kingdoms? are you dying?!" she asked again, suddenly concerned for the entity surrounding her. 

the colors swirled in a brief quick motion, creating pleasant patterns, almost as if giving a weak and soft chuckle. 'yes... you could say that but you needn't worry about me, i know death well, it'll take fine care of me.' the words responded. "oh... ok... so, uh, why am I here??" Iris asked as she slowly drifted along. 'Thought you'd never ask young child. but first, tell me. Do you wish to return to your world?' the last part seemed to take on a sharp and eerie edge to the letters. "ye-... no? I-.... I don't know...." Iris answered, realizing there was nothing for her back there, but nothing here either. 'hmm why?' the words formed, strange designs embedded in the lettering sparking a curiosity in Iris herself. "Well i don't really have anything for me back ho- i don't think i can even call it home!!" She answered, only realizing these things herself. ‘hmm then you might as well consider this place your new home and fight for it as such’ The words told her. 

Iris looked taken aback. “Wait, fight?! Why fight???” She asked suddenly anxious. ‘Because you have been summoned as a hero.’ Iris could only blink, “M-Me!? I-... I’m no hero!” She startled. The colors mixed merrily, ‘I had no control over who was summoned or even what! The only control I had was a hero of good heart and pure intent who could fight and protect by heart might and mind be summoned and you of all the options were chosen.... just think about that for a moment.’ The mist instructed, 

“I-... Ok.” Iris answered after a long silence of deep thought. ‘Good, I’m glad you accepted. Now this is a mind scape, only the most talented and experienced spell casters and mixers can conjure them up. This will all be forgotten yet remembered when you leave... It will become soul part of you. So listen closely. You are to go to the high mountains on the other side of the seven kingdoms. There a visionary Elf will tell you of your destiny and course you are to take. Of course you do not have to take on this quest but remember the fate of all existence rests on your shoulders!

’When you leave the mind scape you will no longer be human but you must respect all humans and keep your new species secret. 

You are to keep my gifts to you a secret as well and protect them with your life as you study them and learn to control them.’ The words gushed, ‘this symbol will help guide you, be weary of it as it also leads to an impending doom...’ 

Suddenly a strange design appeared in the mist. 

‘I have not changed who you are on the inside, I have simply given you the guidance and direction you will need to take on your destiny. Everything I have told you will come to remembrance when needed until then it will remain unknown to you.’ The words became straggling and thin, as if weakening, the colors too began to dim and fade. ‘It is time, please be vigilant young child!’ Iris struggled to find words “W-WAIT WHAT?!” Was all she could spit out before she was plunged into a deep blackness, visions of giant toothed dragons and and tall figure flashed before her.

”ACK!” Iris let out a short startled scream as she bolted upright, she awoke to find herself in a shack almost perfectly resembling the one she remembered having been in last. As she studied the small home in more detail she noticed it was identical despite the fact it was in better repair. A lit fireplace warmed the home, and open windows peered out into the moon lit, dense forest. There was a warmly decorated rug on the floor and a lone table with but one chair. 

Iris came to realize she was in a warm and nicely made bed with woolly covers and a soft pillow. 

“Ah..... your awake....” a weak but gentle voice greeted. Iris flinched, turning to look at the tiny old woman huddled by her bedside. 

“I- where am I?” Iris questioned, looking around again. “You are on Earth, but not the same one you knew.” The woman replied with a warm smile. The tiny woman was decorated in colored robes that swished slightly as she barely shuffled over to a small rocking chair. 

“A-are you alright?” Iris quickly asked, climbing out of the bed as the woman stumbled along. “The woman smiled again, laughing softly, “Yes, thank you dear.” She thanked her settling in her chair. “Let me ask, what are you?” The woman asked.

”What am I? I’m a siren.” Iris responded without hesitation, startling herself but still knowing she was right. “Good. Remember humans aren’t too fond of your kind so don’t be so open about it,” the woman warmly warned. Iris only stood in utter confusion trying to figure out how or when she knew she was a siren, she had always thought herself human but at the same tine she felt like she had always been a siren.

”dear girl you seem like you might need these, mind if I give you a gift?” The woman asked cheerily, snapping her out of her trance. Iris blinked, “I- s-sure!” She said, putting aside her confusion. 

The old woman pulled out a small leather bound book. “You seem the adventurous type, I think this will serve you and others.” She told, the cover of the book had gold writing etched into it. 

“Spell mixing and potions??” Iris read aloud. The elderly witch nodded. “Study it well it is yours and yours only.” The woman instructed, “and this next item is if most importance, you mustn’t let anyone find out what it truly is, protect it with your life.” She told, “hide it in plain sight but do not let anyone know of its truth.” The woman cautioned her, handing her a blue and green diamond shaped gem. 

“Why give me a complete stranger something so precious??” Iris asked, both touched and confused. “I’m about to pass on and I have a hunch you will be a good care taker.” She said. Iris smiled warmly in return, “Alright then, I’ll take good care of it thank you!” She replied.

The old woman smiled warmly, seeming she might pop with happiness. Gingerly, the woman leaned up and gave her a kissing motion on each cheek. “Now be on your way young lady! The world of adventure awaits!” She chimed weakly. “Please feel more than welcome to take anything you might need! I too was once an adventurous spirit but tonight I will venture into the spirit world, I have no need of my worldly possessions.” She told. 

Iris smiled back tears brimming in her eyes. She gave the woman a gentle but warm hug. “Travel safely then.” She said, this woman was by far the nicest person she had ever met. Iris stood as the woman closed her eyes, still breathing, only seeming to be happily embracing her last moments. 

Iris wiped her cheeks and turned to further inspect the shack only to stare wide eyes at the tall cloaked figure in the doorway. Iris paled. The cloaked figure had no skin, only a clean white skeleton. The creature held a lantern emitting an inviting teal glow. 

Death walked past her slowly stopping to kneel on one bony leg in front of the old woman. The witch did not open her eyes, only smile wider, her own cheeks wet. “Goodbye dear child, till we meet again.” She warmly said, a ghostly blue version of herself taking Death’s bony hand and standing. Death almost seemed to smile warmly at her. “Welcome back home Banetha” It told her in a hollow but warm masculine voice. “Your husband will be excited to see you.” It told her. Banetha nodded happily waving to Iris one last tome before the two left the home, disappearing from view.

Iris smiled, now alone in the home she turned to see the body of the old woman still happily sitting in the chair. Iris looked to see a shovel by the door.

After taking some time to create a decent grave for the kind sorceress Iris returned to inside of the home. Iris decided to take a nice leather sash with plenty of pockets and take all the ingredients in a cabinet marked as spell casting aids. 

Iris picked up a decently sized satchel when Iris reached in to check what was in she was surprised to find that inside was a large room that could hold anything so long as it fit through the stretchy bag opening. So she promptly put in her book inside along with anything else that she found necessary such as food and tools that might be useful later on. Along with a rope latter so she could climb in and out at will. 

She figured she would need more materials such as bedding and more food as she only a weeks worth. “Well time to hit the road!” She chimes to herself taking one last look at the old shack. “Adventure awaits no one!” She said, tenderly closing the door behind her.


	4. Imposter!!

It had been about a week since Iris had been transported from her own world. She was running low on food despite the small donations kind village folk had given her as she traveled around.

And with the fact that she was clueless about the current realm she was in, as she had made her way through the outskirts of civilization she gathered enough info on where she was and her new realm to give her basic details anybody would have. 

Given all the time she had while adventuring, she also knew one or two recipes from her new book. She rather enjoyed going through it and practicing her new tricks. While she was still no professional, or even average, Iris understood how the ingredients interacted with one another and how to use them, making learning new spells a lot easier. 

It was early in the morning and Iris was happy to finally come to her first actual kingdom. The kingdom of Corona seemed to invite her excitedly with its beautiful castle and warm looking town. The mermaid began to bounce excitedly as she looked down from the hill she stood on. “It’s stunning!” She cheered, heading off.

The sun hadn’t even come up yet and she could tell she would probably reach the kingdom by late morning so long as she kept a good pace and didn’t take any brakes. 

Humming softly, Iris made her way down the hill toward the bridge that entered into Corona. Slowly the sun kept climbing higher into the sky as the gril continued to cover ground. It was slowly getting hotter as the afternoon came closer and she began to feel more tired. 

A little later than she would have hoped, Iris arrived at the gorgeous kingdom. She smiled to herself, eager to get to the market and obtain more supplies and food. 

With the kingdom folk talking and hurrying around her, she finally reached the market, happy to be able to trade and buy her things. 

Quickly swept up in the awe and wonder as the stalls and shops gushed intriguing and fancy equipment and items. “Wow!” She marveled at all the market had to offer. Strolling through stalls, the young girl studied foods, tools, trinkets, and even treasures. Being in a new world was so inviting to her and she wanted to soak in every bit. Iris checked a little pouch she had of her money. From all the stories she had read,Iris understood worlds like these didn't neccessarily do change or tips, so she was careful with what she had.

Bargening and haggling, she had had several offers for her gem but refused repeatedly, insisting it wasn't of much actual worth and didn't want to cheat them out of their items; and to the few who insisted she cleverly told them it was a family gift, something like a coat of arms, still of no worth to anyone but her family.

After an hour or so, Iris finished up her shopping trip, satisfied with her new belongings. The exhausted traveler began to scope out an Inn or some place she could stay. While the young girl made her way through the streets, out of nowhere someone slammed into her. “Ack!!! Hey!” She cried as she was thrown to the ground and a dark hooded figure dashed off. “Heck....” she muttered, standing up and checking herself to make sure she still had all her possessions. “I think I’m goo- NO!” Iris panicked.

the gem was gone.

”HEY YOU, STOP!!!” Iris called dashing after the mysterious personage who had pick-pocketed her. The figure flinched throwing a quick glance back. It then quickly broke into a sprint as she gained. “AH NAH, YOU HAD BETTER BRING THAT BACK!!!” She yelled, getting a few curious faces to peep through windows, and look their way.

Iris was clearly faster and the escapee was in an obvious panic, throwing frequent glances over their shoulder, stumbling along. Right before she pounced on the thief she caught a glint of teal be slipped into the pocket of a random passer by. Despite the whole scuffle of the two, the person seemed too absorbed in something in their hands, completely oblivious to the man whom Iris had just tackled. “Nice try!! Stay here till I’m done with you!” She told them quickly climbing off and making her way after the oblivious carrier of her precious cargo. 

“Hey! Hey you!!! Guy in the snazzy red jacket!!” She called.

looking up, the man turned around. He had brown hair and brown eyes. His hair was styled very nicely and it fit his well kept goatee. “Yes?” He asked with a friendly smile. Iris jogged up time him, out of breath. “I think you have something of mine.” She told him between breathes. 

Still with a kind smile he chuckled, “And that would be?....” he asked, confused. 

“I don’t think you realize but I was just chasing a thief and they slipped what they took from me into your pocket!” She told him, eager to get her gem back and gesturing to the cloaked figure who stumbled to their feet, barely running off into the crowd.

The man looked at her a little skeptically, then lazily turned his pockets inside out. “Nothing there, sorry kid, hope you find your stuff.” He told her going to turn away but she saw the shape of her gem caught in the top corners of the pocket, making it harder to get it out with simply a pocket turned inside out. “Wait!! But-“ 

“Kid I already told you, wish I could help but I’m kinda busy!” He told her, still polite, but rushed now. 

Iris tried to tail him till he went into the castle grounds, where the guards stopped her. “Wait you have to let me by!” She pleaded, 

“Oh! Okay!” One said starting to let her before the other briskly slapped his shoulder, “Pete! What are you doing???” He scolded his companion. The other rubbed his shoulder, “Owwww what? She said she needs to get by!” The other replied.

”That doesn’t mean we just let her by!” He scolded again. He went to slap him again which quickly escalated into a sissy fight. Iris took this as her chance to skip by. 

“Wait where’d she go?” 

“LOOK WHAT YA DID PETE! She probably slipped by while we were distracted!!!”

The guards could be heard not long after she got by. “Crud!” Iris whispered under her breath, looking around. She spotted a young boy about her age walking out unnoticed by the guards. “Perfect!” She whispered, figuring she could pose as him since he was clearly aloud in the building, and because the guards didn't see him leave, they wouldn't know he had done so in the first place.

Iris quickly pulled a premade potion from her satchel. She didn’t have many of the complicated spell given she couldn’t mix it yet. It was lucky for her that there were some in the cottage where Benetha had lived. 

“To hide from searching eyes, I hide beneath my lies.” Iris whispered the incantation starring intently at the boy, allowing the potion to cloak her in her disguise. She then shakily turned around and tried to look casual just walking into and down the castle halls, no longer looking like the 16 year old girl she was.

“Hey Varian!!” Iris heard one of the guards call, she panicked internally, wondering if that was supposed to be her. So she turned around to look at them and sure enough they were coming over. 

“Hey Varian! Have you happened to see a girl about your age, run by? She slipped by us.” Pete said. “Only cause you let her!” His companion replied, “It’s your fault too Stan!” Pete shot back. Iris smiled, “Uhh nope! Are you sure she got by?” Iris replied, startled by the change of her own voice. The two guards thought, “Yeah maybe she just left...” Pete said, agreeing with the very person they were trying to catch. “Maybe...” Stan thought. “Aww well, we should go back to our post.” He told his companion, and the strolled back to the gates. 

Iris internally took a deep breath, slightly sighing outwardly, relieved and still stressed. 

Still undercover, Iris began to wonder the halls of the castle, looking for the man in the red jacket. 

Strolling the well kept and furnished halls she came across a mirror. She looked in to see the reflection of not herself but a young boy. Grinning she stopped to mess with her reflection. As she messed around she noticed small details like freckles, the redness in his nose. Iris jumped. "Oh for the love of goodness sake's, what is it with you men and mirrors." a grumpy voice complained. Iris turned around to see a remarkably short old woman with the biggest scowl Iris had ever seen spread across her face."S-sorry!" Iris laughed hurrying away from the old woman and the mirror. Continuing down the halls, she spotted the man from earlier come out of a room, his jacket off, wearing a plain white shirt. He didn’t notice her and contibued further in the halls.

Iris waited till he was out of sight then dashed to quietly slip into the room. Inside was a bedroom and hung on the post of the bed was the jacket. Extatic, she ran over, taking her gem out of the pocket and tucking it away. 

While exiting the room, the girl found that she had no idea where she had come in. "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh crud....." she muttered, and began to once again senselessly wander.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Varian, the real Varian was back in the castle after a confusing encounter with Stan and Pete, they had asked him about if they had seen the girl, but when he told them he didn't know what they meant they insisted on having talked to him about an intrudoer.

He was returning something he had borrowed from the royal kitchen. He had needed it for an experiment as the Royal Alchemist in all, and was probably gonna get the stink eye from Princess Rapunzel for not having asked first, but he knew nothing serious would come of it.

On his way to leave,something caught his eye. turning the corner... looked to be... Him!

"Wait what!?" he startled, still confused as he went to chase after what he thought to be an illusion. "Was that me!?" he questioned in unbelief turning the corner to see sure enough, himself slowly making his way down the halls. Curious, confused and star struck, Varian decided to tail himself till there was a good moment to confront him.

Sure enough, after a little bit, Varian watched himself start to go into a room. varian knew that room was relatively empty and no one went in there except to clean. And to his advantage Ms. Crowley had finished her rounds through there an hour ago. So, quick as a flash, Varian tackled himself into the room, closing the door behind them. 

Iris gave a terrified squawk-like noise, falling face first into the hard marble floor. "What the heck was tha-...." she trailed off staring into an angry pair of bright blue eyes. 

"Who are you?!" Varian questioned, pinning himself to the floor. He was angry that someone had impersonated him and had done such a good job that no one had noticed. He glared down at his terrified self who could only sputter half sentences and words.

"I- I-" 'what luck!!!! of course the real guy comes back and finds me!!!' Iris hastily thought, 'I've got to get him yo stop yelling at least!' she realized he might be dragging unwanted attention to them. "Be quiet at least!!" she suddenly said, leaning up and clamping a hand over his mouth.

Varian angrily tried to pry her hand off, astonished by the impostor's strength. "OK, I'm sorry i disguised myself as you just please stop yelling!" they said, trying to worm out from under him. Varian eventually pried the hand off his mouth, no longer on top of Iris but still in front of the door.

The two sat on the floor in the dark room, conversing quietly now.

"While dishonesty was fun, my disguise is now undone!" Iris said, and she assumed she looked normal judging by the startled look the young boy gave. "What was that!?" he asked, curious, but still holding on to the anger. Iris smiled, "Just a little spell. again, sorry i disguised myself as you, but the guards wouldn't let me in and i just needed to grab my thing and then id be on my way!" She explained. Varian scowled, 'she must have been the intrudor Stan and Pete mentioned, she had used him to getby unnoticed!!!!!' "So you're a thief!" he said, Iris's eyes widened realizing how that had sounded. "OH- Nononononnononononono! sorry, ok so some random, cloaked weirdo picked my pockets and ran off with something very precious to me. While i was chasing him he slipped it into another guy's pocket. I tried telling him it was there but he wouldn't listen and then the guards wouldn't let me in the castle to go after him, so i saw you leaving and used it as a ticket to get in." she explained again, sheepshly smiling more, hoping he believed her. 

Varian looked her up and down, still unsure, "How do i know you're telling the truth!?" He asked, wanting proof. Iris sighed, pulling out the gem. "See this?? its a family heirloom that i got from my grandmother before she died, this is what was taken from me." The young girl gave the same lie. 

'NO WAY!!!! is that what i think it is???!!' Varian thought, back after the race to the cursed treasure, Xavier had told Varian a Legend about the Keepers. It was a tale about a group of five powerful sorcerers who each held a key to a central elemental strongholds that if they fell or were damaged it would throw things out of balance.

In the tale, all the sorcerers were killed by one traitor who wanted to hold all the keys for himself. he failed of course and lost the keys, and according to Xavier one day a group of young heroes would reunite the keys and defeat the traitor, Xavier had even described the keys as small rhombus shaped gems. 'Could this girl possibly be one of the Keepers?!' Varian's mind swam. 

Varian's face lit up for a split second, "fine, i guess i believe you..." he sighed, suddenly seeming a little warmer towards her. "So what brings you to Corona?" he asked, very eager to learn more about her. Iris clipped the gem to her outfit. "Stopping for supplies and a place to rest mostly! but since this is the first Kingdom I've been to i might stay a couple days and look around!" She told him. varian stood, "so you're not from a kingdom??" he asked. Iris shook her head in response, "I've always lived on the out skirts." She replied, standing as well, the two leaving the room.

They then began making their way out of the castle. "where you headed??" Varian asked while they mad their way to the inn. "I don't know really... I'm going to the top of the mountains.... something is calling me there." She said look toward the large rock formations on the horizon. Varian was more intrigued, maybe she really was a Keeper! 

Soon they reached the Inn. "One room please!" Iris said as they reached the desk. The inn was warmly furnished with a small bar further inside, cheery music floating through the building.There were people and travelers walking about, bringing a very lively feel to the place. And to top it all off they stood in a comfortably furnished living area in the same room as the front desk. Sitting at the desk, an elderly man looked up with a sweet smile. "Sorry lassie, all the rooms are full." he responded. Iris's shoulders slumped, "Oh... ok thank you!" 

"You know...... You could spend the night at my place! Its just me and my dad so..." varian offered as they left the Inn. 

"Really??? Thank you!" Iris grinned wide, "It'll be so nice to sleep indoors before i hit the road again." She told him. "Its not in Corona, its a little ways out, in Old Corona." He told her as the began crossing the bridge, the sun now casting a golden glow.

It was late at night. "My dad is most likely already asleep." Varian told Iris as they came up on his home through the apple orchard. The windows were dark but it still gave Iris the warm homey feel any shelter would offer right about then. "You can sleep in my room. Ill take the couch." Varian offered. Iris smiled, "Thank you but i don't wanna boot you out of your own room! Ill be just fine on the couch!!" Iris told him.

Varian opened the door, "Are you sure?? I really don't mind sleeping on the couch." Varian tried again, but Iris insisted. So, Varian showed Iris the couch, "My room is the first door at the top of the stairs, just if you need anything!" Varian told her with a little chuckle, heading up.

Iris took her belt and sash off, setting them on the floor by the couch. She then kicked off her boots and made herself comfortable. Letting out a content sigh, she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Now or Never

Varian awoke to the soft tickly feeling of a tongue against his palm. Varian glanced down, still sleepy to see Ruddiger, his loyal raccoon, gently licking his hand as it hung over the side of the bed. "Good morning, buddy!" Varian groaned, sitting up and stretching, his black, fluffy hair a frizzled mess. "Whatcha got there??" He asked reaching for the paper crumpled in one of the raccoon's velvetty paws.

Ruddiger gave an excited chitter, perching on the young alchemists shoulder and looking out the window that filtered sunlight into the room. 

'Dear Varian,

I thank you again for you and your father's hospitality towards me! i apologize that a couldn't have stayed longer. I woke up early this morning did my sight seeing, and went on my way East, through one of the lesser known forest passes. Thank you again so much for everything (Including not ratting me out!)

~Iris Sprucethorn'

Varian jumped uot of the bed, almost sending Ruddiger flying like he did his sheets. "OH NO OH NO OH NO!" He cried frantically scrambling about the room, changing, stuffing things into a bag, and grabbing his alchemy travel baggage. "I hope she's not too far ahead!!!" Varian cried to Ruddiger who clung to his perch for dear life, fur bristling in every direction. "I mean, i was thinking about going with her but now i may not even have the choice if I don't leave right now!!!" Varian cried, he had always wanted to go on an adventure outside of Corona but he wasnt sure how or when! And now that the perfect chance had just walked into his life it was leaving just as quick. "OK! I think that's everything!!" He checked his stuff for the 11th time, rushing out the door with his staff. 

As he madde a mad dash for the forest path he felt best matched her description, he passed his Dad in the fields whom he quickly tackled with a hug. "Bye dad! I love you!!!" he squeezed his father in a tight hug. 

Quirin took one look at his son, "Where are you going?" He asked, both curious and a little concerend. "On an adventure!" Varian replied already starting to run off. "How long?" Qurirn asked again. "I don't know but i'll be fine dad, don't worry!! I'll come back in one piece i promise!" He called, waving, then turningand bolting for the forest pass.

"Its now or never!" Varian huffed to himself as he ran, Ruddiger by his side, the sun slowly climbing higher as the day began.

Iris strolled along the pass, smilig to herself as things seemed pretty uneventful. Walking along she listened to bird song and the soft thud of the grass and dirt path beneath her feet. The trees were think and dense yet sunlight still filtered threw the trees.

“It’d be nice to have a companion...” Iris sighed, a little disappointed. After her encounter with the alchemist she found herself missing the company of another human being. “But such is life I suppose... I disintegrated care in the orphanage so why do I care now?” She asked allowed, upset that it was bothering her. “I guess it was still painful then too...” She quietly admitted after a while.

Around noon, Iris stopped to take a lunch brake, resting on a rock and dropping her stuff on the grass beside her. “Gah...” she rubbed her sore shoulders and legs. 

She allowed herself to relax, running her hands threw her messy hair. True she was unaware that anyone was around but she felt it important to keep herself in good condition. So she pulled out her brush from home and began running it through her lower back length hair. 

————————————

Varian trudged along finding himself out of breath, it was a about mid-day When he nestled himself in a soft bush with Ruddiger. “I dont know... I’m starting to think we went the wrong way.... maybe we should just head home...” Varian huffed dejectedly. Ruddiger reaches up a tiny hand to stroke his companions cheek comfortingly. “Thanks buddy...” Varian smiled. 

Thud, Clank, shuffle.

Varian flinched at the sound. “Gah....” He heard a familiar feminine voice mutter on what seemed like the other side of the bush. So, quietly, Varian parted the branches to see the girl from the day before running a strange comb through her silky brown hair. Varian found his face heating up slightly and turned from the bush to briskly pick up his raccoon. “WE DID IT!!!!” He cried in a exclamatory whisper. “This is so dang lucky! I can’t believe we caught up!” He laughed, running his hands threw his hair after setting Ruddiger down. 

—————————————

Iris stowed her brush away back in her satchel and dug around for some lunch. “Let’s see...” she hummed, snatching an apple, a slice of bread and a handful of nuts. She put a little honey from a small jar she had on the bread and began to eat. 

Rustle, Rustle. Chitter. 

Iris jumped at the noise, setting her food down and pulling out her curved dagger. 

Something began to come out of the shrubbery She quietly and swiftly tossed her belonging into a bush and hid behind a tree, waiting to see who or what it was. 

She watched as someone about her height emerges from the bushes. She couldn’t quite see their face but they looked slim. She could take them. After all she had already successfully protected herself from another thug who went by Dwain. But for the record Dwain was a terrible thief...

She held her blade ready. They looked more like a traveler based on the staff and large pack on their back. They looked around the clearing visibly confused. She still couldn’t see their face. 

“I could have sworn she was right here....” he said. Iris found their voice familiar which put her more on edge. ‘Are they talking about me?! Did they follow me? Why?!’ She thought, heart starting to thump. 

She waited to see if they’d leave for a few minutes but then realized that they may continue to trail her and catch her off guard in the future. ‘I’ll take care of this here and now...’ She thought, not planning to do anything rash, just hopping to get the message that she was the wrong girl to mess with. 

So, without further a-due, Iris lunged from her place in the bushes and tackled the person from behind, send them to the ground with a very girly scream. “WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!” She demanded, holding the blade visible to her victim. “I- IM SORRY PLEASE DONT HURT ME!” They cried, breathing quickly. 

Iris began to feel sympathetic but didn’t want to be caught off guard. She briskly flipped her pursuer over, standing over him, still holding the blade dangerously close. “Who are you-“ she stopped suddenly finding herself embarrassedly pinning the boy from the day before to the ground. His nose was a little redder than she was used to. 

‘Oop.... I went to far...’ She thought feeling bad instantaneously. “Oh my heavens I am so so so so sor-“ she was cut off by the furry bullet that latched itself to her head, screeching murderously and scrabbling at her head. “ACK WHAT THE HECK!!!” She cried trying to pull the creature off. 

“Ruddiger stop!!!” Varian frantically cried getting off the grass to peel his raccoon off Iris. 

Soon the two sat on the grass, both a little frazzled. “Sorry I di-“ they both started at the same time. “No you first...” Iris laughed. “No you!” Varian replied with a snicker. 

“Alright then... I’m so sorry for attacking you! I thought you were some kinda robber or something... I didn’t know it was you...” She laughed, cheeks red. Varian laughed with her, “Yeah, I just wanted to join you if that’s ok!” Varian asked. Iris smiled, small scratches all over her face. “Of course!! I was just wishing earlier that I could have some company!” She told him. 

“Sorry again about Ruddiger!” Varian scratched his neck. Iris grinned, “it’s fine! I think it’s pretty cool that you have a raccoon like that!” She said tentatively stroking him.

”Were heading for the mountains right???” Varian asked, standing and helping Iris to her feet. “Yup!” Iris nodded, grabbing her stuff and finishing her food. “Ready?” She asked. Varian nodded and the two began to make their way down the trail.

As the sun began to set, the two came upon a nice small clearing. “Let’s make camp here...” Iris said, setting her stuff down by a tree. “I thought this moment would never come!” Varian dramatically flopped on the ground. Iris grinned, pitching two tents that she had had rolled up in her satchel. Varian peeked up from his place in the grass, "ack! i should be helpful!" he half whined half moaned, pushing himself up and slipping out of his large pack's straps. "Wanna go grab ifre wood and kindling??" She asked him, already making a temporary fire pit with large stones from around on the ground. Varian nodded, him and Rddiger marching off into the undergrowth. 

Iris dug around in her satchel, pulling out some dried meat, berries and a small thing of sweets she had purchased from Uncle Monty's. Soon Varian returned with the wood and a small bundel of something else. As he tossed the sticks into the fire, pit he set aside the bundel. "I found thse mushrooms! Do you know if they are edible??" he asked, showing Iris the small white, plain mushrooms. iris looked over. They were mushrooms she was familiar with from home. she often ate food out of the forest itself given how much time she had spent there in her previous world."Yeah actually!! their really good!!! they taste great in soup!" she told him, taking the bundal and tucking it away in the bag at her hip.

Soon the fire was started, food and weary feet were warmed and the two sat by the fire after a filling meal and a fun conversation. Ruddiger had scampered off probably in search for something more his taste. "I'm going to go find Ruddiger! Be right back!" Varian chimed, standing up and making his way through the dark undergrowth. "Ruuuuuuuudigeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrr!" Iris could hear him calling not too far off but making his way further away. 

Iris smiled to herslef, the company certainly was much more enjoyable. After cleaning up everything they weren't using and placing their bags neatly by their tents, the siren dug through her satchel. In Corona, while at the market Iris had spotted something all too familiar. A ukulele! So excitedly, she purchased one. Luckily, she knew how to play and had written more than just a few songs herself. 

Eagerly she pulled the four stringed instrument from her enchanted void of a satchel, and began tunning it. Before strumming though she smiled down at it with a feeling of excitement and pride. And without further delay she let her fingers play across the strings in a melody that brought her good memories of freedom and adventure.

"Adventurous, free, the sky, and me! I'll always be wild! I'll always be free! This world is my home, into the unkown! From mountains High, to valleys low!

There's just one thing i'll always be...

IM GONNA RUN WILD IM GONNA RUN FREE! BECAUSE IT IS THE BIGGEST PART OF ME! UNDER THE STARS I'LL JOURNEY SO FAR! Through the trees so happy i'll be! 

WILD AND FREE! WILD AND FREE! WILD AND FREE! WILD AND FREE WILD AND FREE!

Magic and mystery aree all apart of me! Castles and ruins i'll go out and find! I'll go on a journey through my own mind, keeping on my quest throughout the night! 

There's just one thing i'll always be...

IM GONNA RUN WILD IM GONNA RUN FREE! BECAUSE IT IS THE BIGGEST PART OF ME! UNDER THE STARS I'LL JOURNEY SO FAR! Through the trees so happy i'll be! 

WILD AND FREE! WILD AND FREE! WILD AND FREE! WILD AND FREE WILD AND FREE!

Monsters and demons may get in my way, but I'll draw my sword and the evils I'll slay! I have a spirit no one can contain, so i will be free, till my last day!

There's just one thing i'll always be...

IM GONNA RUN WILD IM GONNA RUN FREE! BECAUSE IT IS THE BIGGEST PART OF ME! UNDER THE STARS I'LL JOURNEY SO FAR! Through the trees so happy i'll be! 

WILD AND FREE! WILD AND FREE! WILD AND FREE! WILD AND FREE WILD AND FREE!" She finished her song, having sung with passion and feeling. 

"Woah!" she heard Varian's voice to her left. Suddenly embarassed, Iris whirled around to face him, "I- sorry! I didn't know you were there!!" she laughed, red in the face. 

"No that was amazing!" Varian replied, "I didn't know you could sing!!" he exclaimed quickly taking a seat on a large stone near the fire pit. Iris smiled, "Thank you!"

Varian held Ruddiger curled up in his arms, "Don't let me stop you! i love music!!" Varian grinned Iris smiled wider, and proceeded to sing along with the meodies of her ukulele till the two fell asleep under the star speckled sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N---------------------------------
> 
> Hi guys!!! Sorry it took so long to get this out, and sorry i havent been posting on the V blog! i just want to say that i did infact write Wild and Free, and just so you guys know what the tune is like, here's a link to me singing it on my ukulele!
> 
> Wild and Free: https://voca.ro/gMx4bF1B4rh
> 
> (please be considerate of the fact that i wrote Wild and Free and it would mean a lot to me if you should ever figure out the chords or perform it that you give credit!! It's just like art theft or any other kind of theft if you were to claim it your own work, i put in the hard work and effort to write this. this is my song! thank you!)


	6. Itty Bitty Issue

Varian awoke to the smell of toast. He slowly sat up, Ruddiger hoping off him, and rubbed at his eyes and head. "Good morning!" Iris greeted him cheerily, her brown hair damp. The boy stretched and yawned, "Goodmorning..." he barely grunted in response, back arched, arms extended out as he fixed his spine from sleeping on the dirt ground. Iris snickered and handed him a small, simple dish with a lop-sided slice of bread toasted with mashed fruit spread across it. "How'd you sleep?" She asked as he took the food gratefully, slowly and tiredly eating. "Pretty well, how long have you been up?" He groaned, peeking at the chiper young girl from under his mess of black fluffy, shaggy hair. Iris laughed, "A while! why do you ask?" She asked, smirking at the bed head. varian responed with a shrug and finished his food. 

"Did you already pack everything??" He asked, startled as he came more and more out of his sleep coma. The siren could feel her cheeks starting to hurt as the scruffy boy made her smile wider and wider. "I did!" she giggled, slinging her satchel over her shoulder as he slipped into the straps of his small back pack.

Rather quickly they were back on the pathway, traveling along with seemingly no aim other than the horizon. "Why's your hair damp?" Varain asked, only just noticing. "Oh i just went swimming, early, while you were asleep." She responded, slightly hesitant, as if unsure if she should even answer the question. Varian gave a small nod as the silence grew.

"Why did you wanna come with me?" Iris asked after what felt like eons to her. Varian furrowed his brows, looking at her then ahead, silent for some time, thinking. "Well, I've always wanted to go on some sort of adventure... I guess I had always thought if i waited long enough it would find me... that without me doing anything life would just do it for me, like destiny or something..." Vrian confessed, "But then i saw you, having no goal or destination, just going out with only yourself, and I wanted to be apart of that." he said, slightly feeling embarrassed now. "I guess i just realized that if I wanted adventure I had to take it myself, and here was an opportunity, I just could'nt not go... ya know?" He finished, looking at her as they walked. Iris's eyes were fixed forward, listening intently, "That's kinda cool!" She said with another smile, turing to look him in the eyes now. 

Despite the silence that filled most of the morning the two felt they were getting to know one another better, which created a nice atmosphere that was only amplified by the cool, sunny weather.

Whilst chatting, Iris could hear the soft putter patter of her and Varian’s feet against the grassy dirt road. Occasionally there was a rustle in the trees or and snap of a twig, but she just listened and chatted as they kept on, bright rays of golden light filtering through the lime green leaves. occasionally a brightly colored songbird would dart accross their path, calling out merily, All in all it seemed like the perfect morning.

"So I never did catch the name of your raccoon i dont think," The mermaid commented, watching the grey furry creature perched on Varian's shoulder. "His name is Ruddiger!" The boy chirped, reaching a leather gloved hand up to gently scratch the little fur ball's chin. Iris smiled at this, "He's really cute, how'd you two meet??" She asked again. "Well, at first he was just a raccoon that stole from my dad and I's apple orchard, then he came into my lab more and more and I eventually just adopted him I suppose!" Varian replied. Both of them smiled to themselves enjoying the mood. "Do you have any pets?" Varian inquirred. "No.... I've always wanted one though.... who knows, maybe we'll find a suitable one for me as we go along!" She hopefully chimed, earning a smile from her companion. Iris tossed Ruddiger a nut, to which he deftly caught it with a twittering noise in his little black paws. The kids snickered at Ruddiger's happy response to the treat.

The thin, hardly visible brown path continued to snake uncertainly through the thick trees and tall undergrowth. "What do you think we'll find up there...." Vaian asked after another long silence. The question had been pricking at his mind for a while now and he desperately had to know. "I'll be honest I don't know... It just feels so gosh darn important that we get there.... and soon given how much ground we have to cover..." She answered, only worsening his curiosity and wonder. 

As the day moved on, slowly bright fluffy clouds, then darker more ominous ones began to roll in from overhead. Stopping again for lunch, they fished through their bags. "Hmmm, if we can find anything else edible around us we probably should...." Varian commented with a slight grimace, turning the contents of his pack for Iris to see. She nodded, showing her's as well, both bags starting to run uncomfortably low. "Here, lets split up and just check everywhere nearby." Iris offered, taking off her sash and satchel on the path to mark where they should meet back up. Varian did the same, gratful to give his sore shoulders and back a break. 

Splitting up, Iris went one direction, Varian going the other. As Varian plodded along through the forest, he found some more mushrooms, gopher berries, and even a wild vanilla plant. Satisfied with his finds he continued to search around in the grass and leaves. While foraging about, he thought to himself about the mysterious girl he had just followed it the woods... 'Rapunzel and the king and queen were probably still unaware of how their royal alchemist had just run off into the woild after some stranger he had just met. Was this even worth it??? The were wandering a hardly ever used pathway stumbling toward a mountain for no other reason than Iris felt some weird gravitation toward it. What was he doing?! Was it too late to go home? Should he go home? What if he did go home and it turned out to be the greatest mistake of his life??? What if this journey was his greatest mistake?! What reason other than his own desire for adventure had he come?' Thinking long and hard, a small pit of doubt and uncertainty began to fill his stomach. 'No... His desire to be here and find out what was calling to this beautiful young lady outweighed whatever might happen.' Varian turned red as he realized the thoughts that had just crossed his mind. 'Wait... did he- no, she was just a friend, he hadnt even knwn her that long, plus she had impersonated him!' he tried straightening his train of thought, still flustered with himself. 

After what he felt to be a good amount of time he headed back to their meeting spot, once again ready and enthusiastic for the adventure ahead. As he patiently waited, he pulled out what he had thought to be a vanilla bean and began eating it. As he chewed the flavorful bean, he realised it was not vanilla and tasted rather earthy instead, being sour as well. Scrunching his nose, he swallowed the bean and looked in disgust at the fruit in his palm. “What the?!” He asked, then lifting it to his nose and smelling it. The bean smelled sour but spicu at the same time, with a hint of copper, only making him pull back in disgust more. Tossing it asside, Varian stood to grab his water, a spell of virtigo over coming him.

Next thing he knew the world was side ways and he didn't recognize where he was... Suddenly realizing he was on his side he stood up. He no longer felt dizzy and he didn't remeber falling on his side or going to sleep... one moment he was dizzy in the woods, next he was on his side, eyes wide open in a large feild of what looked like reeds, coming up to his neck and head. Still immensly confused of where he was, Varian walked through the thick green reeds onto a large dirt road with large stones and muddy boulders peppered across the path. looking both up and down he saw no one, just reeds and road extending seemingly forever. turing around to look back the way he had come he saw multiple weirdly miss-shapen brown buildings, most of the civilization was blotted from his view by the tall stocks. 

"Ok...Ok, buildings... that's a good sign." Varian muttered to himself, fear and confusion clouding his mind. What the heck just happened? Where was he? What on earth was going on?

Pushing aside the plantation, Varian ran toward the brown figures with bounding leaps that created a loud rustling noise. Upon coming to where the field created a clearing of smooth stone ground, seemingly natural and untouched he looked around. But instead of buidings and a bustling or even clam peaceful town or village, Varian found something he couldn't quite explain... They were like a small mountain or steep hill made of what looked like leather or large tan chords bound togeather. Approaching it curiosly, varian reached out a cautious hand to poke it.... it didn't budge. "What is this..... and where am I??" He wondered again, starting to feel overwhelmed by the lack of sense everything made. He started trying to climb whatever it was, hopefully to get a better look at where he was.

Climbing the soft strange mass, he found that some parts would seem to give way under his feet, sagging down noticeabley but nothing ever fell apart. Upon reaching the top he looked around, everything still looked really foreign and unlike anything he had ever-... oh crud... 

Varian's jaw dropped and his heart skipped five beats too many, nervous butterflies flooding his stomach as he realized... 

"DID I JUST SHRINK?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------------------------A/N------------------------------------
> 
> YAY FINALLY CHAPTER FIVE!!!! Ok so I recently had a wonderful person come through and give me some constructive critisism! They mentioned slowing the plot down and letting yall better embrace the moments! So i will be doing one or two maybe three more chapters before i speed things up and toss in our newest protagonist So that chapter (chapter either 8 or 9) is complete I just want to put in some filler chapters!!! Let me know if you guys have constructive critisism or any fun scenes or ideas I can incorperate when doing filler scenes and chapters or that you just want to see!!!!! I will gladly write them down and use them in the future!!! Another reminder I like to talk and be interactive with my readers and make sure they are content, so don't be shy and comment or PM me if you wanna chat, suggest something, give preference, or just say hi!!! Thank you all for being so patient despite my pokiness! Small reminder that if you guys want updates as soon as they come out to follow my story/ add it to your libray so you never miss a new chapter!!!!!


	7. To Fix or Not To Fix

Varian paled as he looked around himself coming to the realization that he was only one foot tall. "Wh- Did I- How-" The miniscule alchemist sputtered. Overwhelmed by everything, his legs gave out from underneath him as another wave of dizziness hit him. He held his head till it stopped spinning. Taking deep breathes Varian allowed himself to slowly unwind. He had to think this through, there was deffintely a way to reverse it....... right? Wait..... Iris!!! She could help him! 

With a glimmer of hope despite the worry that filled him, Varian sat down on his bag, to patiently wait.

snap, rustle rustle...

The boy whirled around toward the noise, having a mini heart attack. Hopefully that was Iris right??..... Varian tensed, ready for anything. Varian let out a relieved sigh as Iris came out of the forest, she held a large sack, filled to the brim with something, a bunch of different herbs, nuts, and wild potatoes. Not noticing him she glanced around the area, checking for him. "Guess he's not back yet.." she muttered, ironically not far from the pack where he stood. Varian gave a dry chuckle, "If only you knew..." he scoffed. Cupping his hands around his mouth, the tiny teenager stood to better project his voice. He took a deep breath filling both his stomach and chest with as much air as possible. "Iri-" He suddenly lost balance as the edge of his pack sagged behind his heels, plumetting him onto the grassy ground behind him. Iris seemed to perk up at his fruitless attempt, furrowing her brows, looking around for a moment. After listening briefly she seemed to shrug it off, kneeling at her bag, putting things away and in her sash. She threw a glance at the supplies littered about where Varian had been, she grabbed it seemingly more confused now

\--------------------------------------

Iris collected the mushrooms, berries and the summusplavous plant on the ground. Weird, where was Varian? Was he okay? He had grabbed all this food, and even a magical herb, so clearly he had been here but where was he now? The siren shrugged to herself, placing the food in his and her bags. Without warning something came up ontop of the bag, grasping onto her fingers while she held the flap open. 

"AAAAaahHHAaaaAAAAHhhHHHAa!!!" she yelped, jumping back, landing in the grass and vigorously shaking her hand, sending whatever small animal that had grabbed onto her off to the side. "What the heck was that??!!! UUggggHHHhhh!" She shuttered in confusion and nervousness, chills running up and down her spine. Quickly standing, Iris backed away from where it had landed, still on guard. 

Then something in the grass began to unsteadily march toward her. Still startled, Iris grabbed a large, mossy stick and rose it above her head, ready to bat the critter to the side. She was worried it could be a snake or woodland tranchula; she liked the animals but not when they were coming at her.

The last thing she ever expected to see was a tiny person stumbling dramatically forward, out of the grass. Iris's instincts already set the stick into motion, but she managed to stop just in time, the gust of air alone knocking the poor little guy to the ground. Now curious and still in a state of shock, Iris could only blink, dropping the branch. Her bright eyes wide with wonder, she dropped to her knees quickly, hoping to get a better look at the miniture boy.

\----------------------------------

Without warning the ground shook, and Varian quickly sat up to find him almost nose to nose with Iris. Her two large blue and green mismatched eyes stared directly into his. Body going rigid, Varian simply watched the ever so slight sifts her eyes made as they studdied him, each one roughly the size of his head. Because he was small, he could see every little detail on her face.

Varian didn't realize how often he was blinking or momentarily scrunching his eyes shut, because of the head throbbing. The poor boy was winded as well, taking deep uneven breathes. His head hurt from hitting it on the ground, and everything felt surreal. Iris's eyes widened and her brows knitted together, realization dawning her. "Varian?!" She asked in unbelief. "AGH!" She watched him cover his ears, wincing. Iris gently scooped him up, having to spread her fingers out decently so he had room to sit, using one hand to support his back, and the other to hold him, his legs dangling off. 

"What happened!?" Iris softly asked this time, still unsure if this was reality. "I don't know... I think I ate some kind of gross vanilla bean... thing... I think..." He informed her, his voice barely above a whisper. Iris thought for a moment unsure of what he meant, but then remebered the plant. "Oh my gosh, that wasn't vanilla! That was summusplavous, it's a magical plant that can shrink stuff..." She bit her lip, Varian still cradling his head. "Is there anyway we can fix it?" He croaked. "Probably, let me check..." Iris told him, hesitating for a moment as she figured out where to set him down. eventually placing him on her knees as she knelt, pulling her bag over to her side and pulling out her book. 

\------------------------------

Varian sat on her knee, watching her dig through her bag. Waiting patiently he subconciously took note that she smelled like a mixture of cheap fake maple syrup and pipe tobacco, while the mixture sounded weird, it was actually rather soothing. Pulling a large leather bound book out, she opened it, letting it rest on her thighs as she knelt. She began to leaf through the thin paper pages, a satisfying fluttering filling Varian's ears. Feeling relaxed, he began to doze off. 

"Here it is!" Iris's voice startled him awake. He blinked once or twice remebering what was going on then tiredly looked up at her. "...You alright there?" She asked sympatheticly. He gave a very tired and out of it nod, alomst falling over by doing so. She then glanced at the page, still looking concerned. "It says eating the plant raw can be very taxing the first few times." She told him, though Varian took a few moments to process what she said. "There is a way to reverse it but I don't have the stuff for it..." She apologized, reading further into the page. "But it will just work it's way out of your system just like anything else you'd eat." She continued, "How much did you eat?" 

'Hmm? oh... like one... bite..." He told her, starting to nod off again. Iris smiled as he slumped over, head slowly coming to rest in front of him as he fell asleep yet again.

\-------------------------------

With excited chittering Ruddiger came over with a mouth full of berries and nuts, cheeks filled like a chipmonk. He then promptly dropped them all infront of Iris, noticing his owner. Inspecting him, Ruddiger snuffled varian up and down with his little, wet nose, lifting his arms and messing with his hair with velvetty paws. "mph- yeah buddy its me-" Varian tiredly moaned as the raccoon continued to paw at him. 

"hey hey, let him be." Iris shooed at Ruddiger who chittered back, swatting at her hands. Ruddiger then reached forward, pulling Varian into his tufty chest protectively. 'mhmm mphhmhmmm-!" Varian gripped the moddled grey fur in his fists and pushed away from the critter, who obediently let him go. Iris couldn't help but giggle as the boy gasped for breath. "Gosh Ruddiger you need a bath!" He chocked. Iris laughed a little more now, putting her guide away and slipping her and his bags on. 

"Wait, what about fixing me??" Varian quickly asked from the ground watching her gather things. Iris washed the raccoon spit off the aditional food they now had, "I already told you, I don't have the stuff to do it and we have no idea where or when the nearest town is or if they'll even have the stuff I need." She put away his water which she used to rinse the foraged stuff. "So are we just going to leave me like this forever?! And why'd you use my water???" He began to complain, batting the raccoon's grabby paws away whilst talking. "A. You're small so you won't need as much for now, B. I guess you weren't listening I said you'd turn normal as soon as the plant left your body." Iris calmly replied. "How long will that take?!" the alchemist scoffed, running after as she paced the area, collecting stray things. "Approximately two or three days at the most." She huffed back loosing her patience practically stepping on him by accident. "HEY! WATCH IT!!" Varian shot as he fell back, her foot crashing down in front of him. "Well maybe if you weren't all over the place it'd be easier not too!" Iris groaned, using one hand to gently wrap around his torso, Varian's tiny hands gripping her fingers. "D-Don't drop me!" His little voice faltered, heart fluttering slightly. Iris huffed again, slightly put out now, allowing Ruddiger to perch himself on Varian's backpack.

Without a second thought she plopped him on her shoulder, wrapping one hand around the backpack strap, the other grabbing the alchemist's staff. "If you think of anywhere more comfurtable feel free to move about." She told him, heading back on the path. 

Varian sighed with a pouty scowl, the exhaustion returning. The rythmick bouncing began lulling him to sleep, and he rested his head against hers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------------------A/N -----------------
> 
> The next chapter is a filler one too!!! so if yall have any ideas on fun scenes let me know!!!


	8. Kidnapped (Hallow's Eve Special)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------------------A/N-------------------
> 
> I do think this is gonna be a bit of a creepier chapter. So fair warnings now, this is kinda dark for me but I'm a cinna bun so it might not be that bad. It was the only idea i had and it low key escalated..... and then i didn't know where else to take it... ALSO THIS IS AN ACTION AND ADVENTURE BOOK THERE HAD TO BE SOME EDGE SEATERS THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Anywho just some suggestions at slightly darker themes as a warning. Again I prefer to keep my books light hearted but its Hallow's Eve so I thought I'd do something a bit creepier. Anywho carry on!
> 
> \---------------------------------------------

Iris walked along the path, shoulders starting to hurt lightly from the heavy bags she carried. Varian had fallen asleep a little while ago and because her shoulder was not the most secure place in the world, she gently tucked him into a side pocket in her satchel.

With evening approaching, the flap of the pocket lifted suddenly and a little tufty, black haired head popped out, blinking in the sunlight. "good morning!" Iris laughed at the bed headed boy. With little arms reaching out, Varian stretched, making little grunting noises as he loosened up his muscles. "How long was I asleep?" He asked, blinking up at the giantess. "Uhhhhhh roughly two or three hours if I had to guess." She told him. After simply sitting in his spot for a bit, letting his body start up, Varian began to climb from the bag. He pulled himself up from the bag to her shoulder, trying to find a more comfortable place to sit. 

"Is it weird being small?" Iris finally asked, glancing to her side where the boy perched himself. "Actually yeah, but it feels less weird then earlier." varian responded, thinking about her question. "Everything looks kinda different too, like everything is familiar but not...?" He continued, looking back at Iris. 

Iris grew more and more comfortable with the tiny alchemist seated on her shoulder, the two chatting lightly with as the day grew old.

Despite their cheery mood, something with ill intentions watched from the bushes...

Things began to gradually cool off with evening time. Iris and Varian marched forward, though Iris had begun to slow as the weight of everything pressed continuously down on her. "Good heavens man, what is in this accursed backpack?!" Iris complained, slinging the bags off her shoulder on sliding down against the tree behind her. Varian was lightly tossed to the ground as she plopped down. "Mph-" He grunted, the boy being flopped aside. "Hey!" He complained, pushing himself up. Taking some well deserved rest, Iris peered down at him with a faint smile. "Sorry..." She laughed dryly, slumping further against the stump. Varian let out a little huff, standing himself up and brushing off the dirt and dust. He then shot the siren a quick glare, watching her chest rise and fall with her deep breathing. "It's not that heavy..... Is it?.." He finally asked, feeling she was slightly dramatizing. 

"Actually yeah, I'm carrying you, your raccoon, your bag and my bag all by myself,and have been for roughly four or five hours straight." She scoffed, situating herself so that she was more comfortable and could begin fishing around for their food. Varian made a face thinking, "Well how heavy is your satchel?" The midget inquired, still unsure. "Probably as heavy as your pack." She replied, to which he scrunched his face. "No way, there is no possible way that itty bitty purse is as heavy as my portable lab!" Iris laughed more sincerely now, "Sorry-" She covered her mouth still grinning wildly as stray giggles escaped here and there. "Your reaction was just sorta funny, and yeah it is. Also that explains a lot about the weight of your thing." Iris handed Varian a couple berries. He took them gratefully, still marveling over the weight of the small pouch. 

Iris then set up a small tent for herself, and a tinier one for Varian. After starting a fire, Iris pulled out her ukulele once again, to which Varian excitedly situated himself on a decently sized rock. With a bright smile, the siren began to sing and strum, allowing more melodies to flow from the well tuned strings. One leg crossed over the other, she bounced her leg merrily to the music.

Varian found himself in love with her voice, every note hitting like heaven. He felt every emotion she did, excitement and enjoyment fading to relaxation and contentment. A soft breeze brought a chill while the fire slowly died to embers, rippling a red and gold glow like dragon scales or magma. Finishing her last song of the night, the travelers found a drowsiness over coming them as the soft pop and crackle and the fire and occasional night song of a nocturnal bird creating a sort of lullaby. "Oh gosh," Iris yawned, "I am ready for bed!... Night V..."

"Night Iris..." Varian replied, climbing into his own petite.

tent and drifting off into a deep sleep...

"Well well well... Just my luck!" A dark figure loomed from the bushes, "Of all the loot to stumble across..." The voice continued to itself, peering into the tents. "Finders keepers after all..." It cryptically chuckled, briskly snatching up its sleeping prey without a noise, leaving the camp as quickly and silently as it came...

Iris yawned, stretched, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, slowly climbing from her tent. "Buenos Dias" She chuckled, stiffly standing up and looking around the camp. "V?..." Iris called for her companion unable to find him. "Varian? You still asleep in there??.." She asked again, bending down to peek inside the tent... Empty...

Confused, she began to look around, checking in bags, behind things, and just in the general area, calling his name. Returning to the tents and dead fire, Iris began to feel nervous. "Hey Varian, you okay?! Where'd you go?!.." She quickly checked under her feet, looking around more frantically now. "Cmon dude, this isn't funny! If you're here please come out!" she spun in circles, checking everywhere she could think of. "Crud, crud, crud, crud..... where'd he go!?..." the mermaid began to mutter to herself, running her fingers through her hair.

"It's ok,... I'm sure he just left to use the restroom or something.... he'll probably come back in a little bit..." Iris took a deep breath, anxiously sitting on the ground. While trying to calm her nerves she noticed a rather disgruntled bush. It looked like someone had flattened it... along with large foot prints in the mud tracing up to the tents, then retreating back into the trees. "Oh crud no!..." the typically optimistic girl began to feel despair as she realized Varian had been kidnapped...

"How could I let this happen!? Oh gracious I just hope he's okay!!!" Iris ran hard. She had been following the footprints for a while, till they mixed with and became horse hoof prints. With no idea how fresh or old the prints were she could only guess that it had been late in the night, she was no expert but the tracks seemed pretty old and dry. Despite the burning in her lungs as her body pleaded with her to rest, she pushed herself to keep going as much as possible. 'Its my fault he's gone, I have to get him back!!!!' She thought and tried her best to keep running.

About ready to collapse, she found herself stumbling upon an old beaten cabin. The house was obviously her destination as a horse was tied to an old rotting and broken fence outside the run down building. The windows were dark and broken, sharp glass clinging to the frames. The door was hung ajar and there was a large hole in the bottom left corner, where its hinge should have been. The building was small enough it probably held a tiny kitchen, main area, a crude toilet room and a bed if Iris was guessing, based on the similar square log huts she found, closer to the mountains back home. 

An entire day had almost completely passed, so Iris used the dark to blend in, circling around to spy through the windows. 

Looking into the building Iris found the set up almost identical to Benetha's and rather similar to what she had expected. Everything was dark, and any cloth had scratches and tears. There were broken bottles and glass from the windows littering the floor. Something else she noticed was the crooked rug, and what looked like a trapdoor of sorts underneath. Almost soundlessly, Iris made her way to the door and into the structure. Now that she was inside she could see the claw marks carved into the floor boards and walls, broken picture frames and shelves. It looked as if it had been a nice home..... until whatever came through and attacked did what it did.

Approaching the rug, Iris's steps subconsciously became lighter and lighter. Lifting it up she opened the door in the floor with a loud creak, causing her to wince. A chilly wave of musty dry air wafted up into her face. Iris had to keep from breaking into a coughing fit. There was a rusty metal ladder that descended down into the darkness. With no other choice, Iris slowly, shakily climbed down, praying that this wasn't the end of them both.

Fingers numb and legs shaky Iris wondered how much longer she would have to climb the seemingly endless ladder. Right as she felt she was about to run out of energy and drop from whatever height was left, her leg struck the ground, her knees buckled, and she collapsed on the ground, sitting for a moment and regaining her strength. 

It was so dark she couldn't see the exit above her or anywhere else. So feeling around she found a rough stone wall and began to follow it down a hall way. 

Slowly advancing, Iris found the hand in front of her brush against a wooden wall. Feeling the obstacle she found a knob, and opened the thick heavy door just enough to peek inside the room. there wasn't much light, but compared to the complete darkness she had just been in she could see just fine. On the other side of the door was a room filled with countless cages and bookshelves. No one could be seen inside. So, with caution, Iris crept inside and got a better look around. An animal skin rug decorated the floor, bookshelves and display cases lined the wall with the occasional glass window looking into some other domain, one of them being full of water, a lever beside it.

Creeping in wearily, Iris looked around, searching for anyone else. Seeing no one she began to check each and individual cage. "Varian?" 

silence

"Vaaaaaarian!" she called out again, a little less quietly now.

The silence was deafening, the only noises that could be heard were the sounds she made, and her own heartbeat. 

"Varian!" She was getting more and more nervous. She looked into one cage to see a figure in the back of it. "V?!" she cried with excitement, her voice threatening to give her away. When no response came she grasped the container with eager hands; but to her horror there was only a tiny skeleton of a human-like creature with two rows of pointy teeth, horns, and the skeletal frame of wings. Iris shrieked, dropping the cage with a loud crash. 

Heart pumping harder now she held her breath... still silence 

After what felt like hours she finally dared to move, and began looking around to see if there was anything she hadn't checked. Much to her surprise, there was a second door hidden in the corner beside a shelf, obscuring it from view from any view point besides where she stood. Iris cracked open the door, much like how she had the last one to see a dark hall way with a single glass wall trailing down the whole way. 

Feeling exposed, Iris inched into the hallway. Unable to look away she stared into the black void of the containment area. Inside there were white walls and floors, but nothing else as far as she could see. No matter, the sixteen year old girl still felt incredibly uncomfortable and went from a tip toe to a full on sprint. finally seeing the other door she couldn't help but steal a curious glance at the unit one more time, which she wholeheartedly regretted. Five giant glowing white eyes stared back at her, dangerously close to the glass, and Iris was very much aware.

She bolted, opening and slamming the door in front of her as fast as she could. It took her a few seconds to realize but when she had slammed the door there had been a scuffling noise. "W-who's there?!" Iris called into the lab room. 

"IRIS?!" A gloriously familiar voice called out.

"VARIAN!!!!" Iris couldn't help but shriek with joy running toward the source of the noise. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay??? Who took you!!! Are you hurt?! What'd they do to you!?" She was practically in tears as she spotted his cage and undid the latch on the door. Just as eager as her, Varian ran from the cage and clung with all his might to her arms and hands. "We need to leave! NOW!" Varian frantically warned, his expression becoming one of complete fear.

"Why so soon?"

Iris jumped, practically bouncing Varian from her grasp. She looked around, terrified, and the young alchemist's own terror didn't help.

"So sad... I never get visitors... no one ever comes here willingly," The voice seemed to be taunting them. "What's the matter, Dynnbukido* got your tongue?" The distorted voice spat.

The mention of the unfamiliar name seemed to spark a paralyzing fear into Varian and, violently shaking, he could only glance up at Iris with tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Your friend is right to be afraid... but you don't seem scarred..." It echoed all around her.

"Oh yeah? Why should I?" Iris called back into the darkness.

"Because it may very well be the last thing you ever do..." The voice answered, right behind her. Iris whipped around, clutching Varian to her chest protectively, his small hands gripping onto her with an inhuman strength. What she saw startled her. She was nose to nose with a young man roughly a few years older than her. His eyes were a glowing gold color that burned into her like nothing else. His skin and hair were sheet white. His clothes were of the finest designs and embroidery, fancy accessories lining every possible place, but being just enough that it ws just barely under overwhelming. With a well carved face he smirked down at her, stitch lines tracing from the corners of his mouth up to his ears. His clothes revealed his stomach where more of the same stitch lines traced straight across.

"I'll give you a head start..." He whispered, Iris being in perfect line of sight to see the three rows of dagger-like teeth that lined the inside of his mouth. Iris full well understood why Varian was petrified, as she herself found it hard to move in the demon's presence.

" 5... 4...." He began to count, a large toothy mouth opening across his torso. Iris didn't need anything more to tell her to go. 

Fueled by adrenaline, Iris ran out the room and down the hall, the ominous eyes watching her again, but retreating rapidly into the darkness the second the young man's voice reached its ears. Iris foolishly stole a glance at her pursuer only to see something that would plague her in her sleep for the rest of her life.

Practically exploding into the second room, she slammed the door, finding a latch and bolting it. As she did so a ear splitting screech filled the under ground. Iris looked down to see a long black barbed tongue caught in the door crack, crushed between the frame and the door. Wasting no time she remembered something that might be of service to her as the door cracked and splintered, deafening blows rhythmically landing on the other side. 

Running to the lever Iris yanked down with all her might, still clinging to Varian. With a rusty creak, slowly but surely, the lever came down and the glass holding the water from flooding the room began to rapidly crack.

"RAGH!" The door shattered and the nightmarish creature gave a howling screech, pouncing at the siren. Iris dodge, letting the demon's momentum deal the final blow on the glass wall. Already running, iris could hear the rush of the water flooding the chasm. 

"Close your eyes and hold your breath V!" Iris cried, to which Varian didn't question. Now able to feel the spray of the roaring tsunami, Iris dived forward, perfectly and smoothly letting the water over take them. And no sooner than did the water surround them did the siren take her true form. With a long white glistening tail and turquoise fading sea green fins, Iris swam up the rapidly filling ladder hole.

Much faster then her decent, the two surfaced, and Iris's legs quickly returned before the small human could see."Varian?!" First thing she did was check to see if he was alive as the water calmly rose out of the hole like a drain in reverse, just enough to shove them and the rest of the debit out of the house and into the rising sunlight.

Varian coughed up a bit of water, then rolled onto his back, looking up at his rescuer with a new respect. "you came to save me!.." He sputtered, "WELL DUH!!! I'M LOW KEY OFFENDED YOU THOUGHT ID LEAVE YOU WITH WHATEVER FREAK DEMON HAD RUN OFF WITH YOU GOSH!!!" Iris laughed back, sitting up, and embracing him in a cold, wet hug. "I thought I lost you! Don't you ever EVER dare do something like that again!" She softly scolded him, just so happy that they were even alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------A/N----------
> 
> *Dynnbukido - (din-boo-key-doe) A demon known to take a human form, very rare and for good reason. They are the embody ment of fear and death. Ways to identify them are their golden eyes and white hair. They also have what look like stitch lines tracing from their jaw tracing further up their face. These lines mark where their mouths can open wider much like a snake. They have these similar lines on their stomach. Dynnbukidoes also tend to dress very lavishly.
> 
> [Inspiration from a realistic fanart of an among us impostor and the random profile picture of a random account i saw]
> 
> Really really hope y'all liked that!!!! I did in fact make up the Dynnbukido, so if you use it please give credit! Anyway yeah!!! 
> 
> Happy Hallow's Eve!!!! love you all!!!


	9. Lost

crunch, thump, rustle, crinkle, rustle, crunch...

Iris tiredly walked along, luckily she had packed their stuff before going after Varian, but much against their good fortune, they had lost the path. "You sure you're alright?" She asked her companion for the millionth time. Varian nodded, now sitting cross legged atop her head. "What if we climbed a tree? we wouldn't necessarily have to take the path but we could see the mountains ans at least start heading in the right direction!" He proposed as the idea came to him. 

"Genius!...well gosh i wish we had thought of that sooner!" She laughed as Varian climbed from her head, to her shoulder, then to her hand. Gently setting him down by a thick tree trunk, Iris placed the bags down near him as well. "I'll be right back!" She told him, climbing into a smaller tree near by and jumping from its thin, frail frame into the high limbs of the thicker oak Varian waited beneath. "Sheeeeeee's awesome..." Varian concluded to himself with a love sick grin. Looking down he jumped. Ruddiger was staring at him with knowing eyes. "What?!" The boy glared, feeling embarrassed. The raccoon replied with a chattery smirk and a nudge to the shoulder from his nose. "Pffft-! No!....Shoo!!! Its none of your business anyways!" Varian pouted back, shoving Ruddiger's face away, all the while the smug critter laughed.

\--------------------------------

Iris climbed higher. Glancing down she could see the alchemist messing around with his raccoon on the ground, and she must admit it made her smile. Pulling herself up every branch and stable foothold, she reached the top of the tree after a little while. Sure enough they had been going the wrong way. Luckily not backtracking any progress as far as the girl could tell, but still, no new progress. Iris looked over the slowly darkening forests below. Trees seemed to extended as far as the eye could see, though there were some large grasslands, the forest still kept on, even inching up parts of the mountain. What she did not notice was the strange purple and black sickly looking patches of trees that peppered the further out woodlands. 

Now with a sense of the best path to take, having it hopefully meet up with another road, that slithered through the trees toward the horizon, Iris began her decent toward the grassy, mossy ground below where the alchemist tussled with his pet in anticipation of her return.

With a soft thump, the siren landed by the two where she was greeted by Ruddiger having Varian half way crammed into his mouth. 'Ruddiger... spit him out... now." She pursed her lips, not entirely impressed with how much of the boy the raccoon had somehow managed to fit into his mouth in the first place. 

Ruddiger promptly spat him out, varian tumbling out and landing in the odd position of his legs above his head. "Ha! See? I win! I'm the-..." varian coughed and pointed at Ruddiger trailing off as he realized why Ruddiger had really yielded. "Oh...." Varian went limp, dropping his hand as his legs fell to the ground, leaving him on his back to look up at Iris. "Ahem.... uhhhh Yeah- me and Ruddiger weren't doing anythi-"

"So you're really gonna pretend I didn't just see you and your raccoon having some sort of eating competition..." She cut him off, only able to raise a brow to display her opinion. Varian uncomfortably cleared his throat again, standing up and trying to wipe the spit off. "You two are nut heads..." She gave a sort of confused laugh, still unsure how to feel about what she had just witnessed. "Also that isn't coming out anytime soon... And I ain't carrying you till you're clean." She told him, pulling out her water and a cloth. Varian eyed her, "Whats that supposed to mean," He glared at her suspiciously. 

"It means I'm rinsing you off!" The girl announced, abruptly ripping off the cap, and pouring some water on him. Varian tensed up when the cold liquid was dumped on him, sputtering and coughing. "hey-!" He croaked, drenched and startled. Iris snickered and handed him the cloth. "Sorry, but I'm not gonna smell raccoon spit all day long, plus, have you bathed once since we've been out here?" She asked, Varian not daring to answer, but climbing on Ruddiger, wrapped in his make shift towel, in spite. "That answers that then..." she half smirked, allowing the subject to go. 

"You realize that after that whole incident we're gonna have to be so much more careful right?" iris asked him after giving the events on the day before some thought. Varian nodded, slight goosebumps spreading across their arms at the meer thought. "Think we'll see that thing again???" he asked. Iris thought for a moment. "maybe... I don't know... I'd like to think not though." She responded, to which Varian nodded again. "We should probably keep watch at night huh..." he asked, already knowing the answer. 

"I guess we did get a little too comfortable with eachother's company..." The siren gave a sheepish chuckle. "heh, a little?" The alchemist asked with a quirked brow. Iris grinned more, "Yeah... just a tad." The two chuckled at the joke, a feeling of relief and gratitude coming over them, still feeling a little shaken up.

The woods seemed to hold less of an innocence now that the knowledge of what really lurked within was aware to them. Both the travelers crept through the forest, footsteps more careful, eyes more open, and ears more alert.they couldn't let themselves be caught off guard like they had last time.

Dusk began to fall now and the sky became ever more purple as the sun retreated from its place in the sky. Coming to a particularly dense spot of thick trees they stopped. "Here looks good, I think we were too visible in the clearings as before." Iris chimed, the hoots and howls of animals around them filling the air slowly more and more. "That's a good idea, but our tents won't fit...." Varian told her dismounting his raccoon. She shrugged, pulling out just their sleeping bags, "I guess we'll sleep under the stars then!" 

"Should we make a fire?"

"I donno... i think we should give it a day or two just in case that dynnbukido is really looking for us..."

"What about wild animals?"

"Good point, i can keep watch for the first while..."

"You sure? Because i really wouldn't mind doing it... Plus you've been caring both our stuff all day and must be exhausted after rescuing me!"

"Sure you can handle it?.....I am rather tired but if you need sleep then i'll be fine!!!" Iris yawned, only just remembering her fatigue. "I may not be my normal size, but I can still handle it." Varian smirked as his companion slowly nodded off. Ruddiger chattered to Varian, curling around the small stone he sat on. The alchemist smiled to himself stroking his animal's silky fur, listening to the crickets and frogs, fighting his own drowsiness, till accidentally falling asleep himself.

"Iris! Iris wake up!!....." Iris's eyes fluttered open to Varian's face practically against hers. Suddenly more awake she realized that he was normal sized again... but what made Varian blush was the fact that they both had their arms wrapped around each other, Varian on his back, Iris on her side. "Shh, don't move....."Varian quietly warned her as the girl also came to be aware of the sounds around them. Ever so slightly leaning up, she caught a glimpse of the pack of wolfs passively snuffling the area around them. 

Only the wolves were much larger than any other dog either had ever seen, almost as big as a grizzly bear. Not only this but they were covered in a bristly black and grey fur, that had scaly bald patches and a glowing cyan mold growing from them among the occasional black or blue vine or plant. The large wolves drooled a blue goo at ridiculous amounts, the slobber and inner parts of their mouths and throats were aglow as well. Some had long dagger-like black tongues that were long enough to drag along the grass.

"What are those things!?" Iris starledly whispered back, both not daring to move. "I don't know but I fell asleep last night while on watch... I'm so sorry!" The boy looked truly regretful and sincere. "It's ok... let's just pray these things go awaaayyyyyyy-" Iris's voice faded to a squeak, squeezing her eyes shut as one of the monstrous beings came up to them, drooling madly and huffing hot air in their faces. it sniffed both of their faces, a low growl erupting in its throat. Iris almost let out a terrified yelp as something furry pressed into her stomach. 

Iris peaked her eyes open to see the creature's maw full of razor sharp fangs, coated in the goop. Alarmed and horrified, she couldn't look away from what she assumed would be their death. Without warning a loud thunderous bark ripped the dog's muzzle away from them, the pallid siren could now see behind Varian was what she for sure thought to be the alpha. The wolf was one and a half times the size of the others and had two twisted branching off its skull. The demon let out a deep, deafening howl, throwing its head back and galloping the opposite way the two were heading. The dog standing over them began to whimper and lower its head repeatedly at them, let out small yappy barks. 

Iris had to refrain from covering her ears, and could see Varian's eyes and face scrunched up as the loud noises were clearly making his ears ring as well. 

Another wolf with nubs for horns, most likely the next in command cut it off with a louder abrupt bark and growl, sending the demon that stood over them's tail between its legs. The rest of the pack then began to thunder off into the woods after their alpha. The final one hesitantly following, throwing glances back at them, furry brows knitted together.

They waited in silence. Both Iris and Varian became aware of their own and each other's quick breathing and position. "A-A-are th-they go-one??" Varian shakily squeaked after some time, Iris nodded, sitting up, pulling her numb arm out from under Varian. "y-yeah,,, I-I thin-nk so," She replied, her own voice trembling. "Was I the only one who saw that!"

"What the giant DEMON WOLVES!?.. heheheh... no unfortunately not!"

"No, I mean, did you see how they seemed to be looking for us???"

"Looking for us!? Heh, luckily not many animals possess that level of intelligence, I've done research."

"Ok, I know that, but they were clearly communicating and something was definitely going on!.. plus, didn't you see how that last one got antsy after it sniffed me??"

"Well, it may have been able to tell that we're alive, and they may have been searching for food... that's what animals do..."

"Ok i know that! But that seemed way too... I don't know.... But they were definitely not looking for food..."

"Ok then... Why would they be looking for us specifically...?" Varian asked, nervous sass melting out of his tone as he sat up beside her. Ruddiger popped up, having been inbetween them and what had been pressing itself against Iris.

The shaken siren stood, shaking her head, unsure. "I don't know but we need to get moving for sure!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so the plot thickens...... >:}


	10. The Black Cat Inn - Chapter 9

Not too long after what had transpired, both Iris and Varian had come to the decision of waking up earlier, making camp later, taking night watch turns, and sleeping up in the trees. Not to mention it wasn't the last time they saw those demonic wolves; quite frequently they would hear their hollow sounding howls, and once or twice saw them from their tree top perches. 

Following the horizon continually they had gotten on a decent path. It was wider and more cleaned up and visible than the last, but it was still well covered and typically unused. While traveling on it, they had had those awkward moments when you pass a stranger and try not to stare or not stare or look shady and in the end, end up looking suspicious as heck. For the reasons of the wolves and the occasional traveler, they had decided to make camp in the tallest possible tree at least a couple feet from the road.

Iris and Varian had not seen the wolves in a long time though and hoped they really hadn't been searching for them. Despite this they had encountered one or two other wild animals. Some being deer, one being an actual bear, others being just foxes and other raccoons.

Iris sat on the incredibly thick tree branch, twirling her dagger around in practice as Varian made food. "Ya know, I don't think my knife and your stick are going to cut it if we got into real trouble..." Iris sighed, throwing the blade so it stuck out of the firm trunk. "Its not a stick, and I've already told you I have alchemic bombs!!!!" Varian sassily commented back, which made his restless friend smile. Iris found his sass funny and charming but she never told him, instead letting him keep on snarking off whenever the mood struck him.

"I'm just saying we should stop by the next town we happen to come across and buy better weapons," She chimed. "I never said your alchemy wouldn't help.... but we never know what we'll find out here... and what if we get into a close up fight? Wild animals aren't our only concern you know..." she continued, ripping the hilt out of the wood, and cleaning the sap from the blade. Varian sighed, this was the fourth time Iris had brought the subject up. "I mean yeah.. you make a point, but how much money do we have? We really can't just be throwing coins around like confetti!" Iris bobbled her head from side to side in agreement and being torn between the too decisions. She then began reaching for the jingling pouching on her belt, and peered inside. "We still have a good bit, but yeah, we should find a way to make some money..." She told him, closing it back up.

"How would we even do that???"

"I don't know.... we'll figure it out though, let's not get too ahead of ourselves!"

"I guess so.." Varian carefully made his way over, two jerky sandwiches in his hands. "Ooo! Let's see what the chef has graced us with tonight shall we?" Iris teased as she was handed her food. Varian grinned and with a cocky little hand motion sat with her. "Tis called my almost famous almost ham sandwich!" To which Iris laughed.

Ruddiger came bounding over at the smell of the food, some shiny objects in his possesion. Ruddiger cheerily traded the food for his newest finds and began to chow down. "You know, we could just keep letting Ruddiger give us all these neat things he keeps on finding, some of them are actual pieces of money..." She giggled, tucking the knick knacks away with the many others they had received. 

After dinner and another night of singing the two lay in the tree looking up at the luminescent sky. countless flecks of blue white purple and limitless other colors flickered and shifted along the dark canvas of the sky. All their troubles seemed to melt away each evening. Iris took the first watch, as she usually did and quite liked it. "Life's good! And I still have a whole world ahead of me!" she whispered as all meaning of time slipped away too into this beautiful world she had come to not more than14-16 days ago. It was hard to belive it had already been half a month, she did wonder what had changed in the orphanage since she left, if anything had changed! She allowed her mind to wander senselessly as she remained attentive.

The next morning Iris awoke to see Varian wide awake with his back against the tree trunk, looking out over the road ahead. He didn't seem to notice that she was awake. "Hello!" Iris tiredly chuckled, causing the poor boy to flinch. He looked over with a grin. "Good morning Iris!" he greeted back, standing up. 

The siren smiled and climbed out of her sleeping bag which they had tied to the massive tree limb with ropes, and began to undo the knot. "GAHHH!" Iris jumped up and away from her bed, stumbling backwards. "FRICK FRICK FRICK-!" She cried as she pinwheeled her arms, barely balancing on the edge of the branch. "IRIS!" Varian ran to grab her, but was too late, her hand slipping out of his as she fell off the branch.

Varian stood there wide eyed, heart refusing to beat, sheet white. Had that really just happened?! They were at least three stories up in the tree! There was no way she survived! Varian's thoughts gushed through his mind, not daring to look down. Was she dead?!... just like that!? The alchemist slowly came to himself, every inch of his body shaking. He took a shaky, unsure look around him, still trying to figure out if this was reality. "I-Ir-i-i-s?!" He feebly called out, getting on his hands and knees and looking over the edge, still terrified at what he expected to see. 

As he tentatively peered over the edge, he finally took his first breath, clutching his chest.

Iris was on a branch just a little ways below, lying on her side. She too was gripping her chest as her diaphragm refused to move, the fall knocking the wind from her and paralyzing it. Finally she was able to get her lungs to cooperate and breathe. Shakily pushing herself up by the arms, the shaken girl was able to crawl to the trunk k where she slowly pulled herself up to her feet

"OH MY GOSH IRIS! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" Varian cried as he climbed down with their belongings. His companion could only nod, "Me too..." she squeaked out after some time. "Here, let's get you down to the ground," the alchemist kindly offered, gently helping her out of the tree. "What made you fall back???" he asked her as they carefully descended. 

"A daddy long legs..." Iris responded with a still shaken but sheepish grin. "I hate them... I didn't mean to back off the tree limb though..." She laughed, causing Varian to have to hide his own laughter. "Are you scared of spiders?" He followed up the question. 

"No.... not usually, I love animals and bugs.... I just hate the ones with the hair like legs that are unnaturally fast..." 

"So what all makes you nervous?..."

"Daddy long legs, Silver fish, and those huge mosquitoes." 

"oh..."

"Stupid huh..." She chuckled. Iris's cheeks were pink and she nervously rubbed at her neck and collarbone. "No! It's not stupid! Everyone has their fears... Like, I have my own...." the alchemist comforted her as they reached the ground. "Here I'll go get our stuff." He smiled, climbing back up, leaving Iris to rest at the base of the oak, till Varian came back down with all their stuff packed.

After their fun little mishap that morning, the travelers were able to continue onward along the path. "While I was grabbing out stuff I noticed that we are really close to that bigger road... Should we follow along it?" Varian asked while they marched parallel to the pathway. "Hmmm, It doesn't bother me, sounds like we might get to more kingdoms and towns that way!" She responded.

"Yeah, why were taking the more secluded path anyways?.." The alchemist asked, confused of why they'd go out of their way to stay out of the way, and then suddenly just jump back on the busier path. "Because at first it was just me on my own and I didn't want to attract attention to myself." Iris replied, reminding him. "That's right!" Varian recalled.

Sooner then they thought, the sun began to set, casting a golden orange glow in front of them where their sad beat up thin little path merged with a large, well trodden dirt path that ran next too a lively tavern. "Is that the-?" Varian started but then realized not only was the place named The Black Cat Inn, but they were way too far from Corona for it to be The Snugly Duckling.

Iris turned to him, "The what?? have you been here before?" she asked, curious. Varian shook his head in response. "No i thought this was a different place not too far from Corona but we're way too far out, and now that I think of it I'm pretty sure its the other direction." Varian explained as they walked up to the building, cheery fiddle music and loud talking coming from inside. 

"Do you think we should stay the night??" Iris asked her companion as the walked through the doors, mouth watering smells and warm fire and torch light flooding them. Varian took one look and vigorously nodded, excited to enjoy his evening in a nice place, not worrying about animals or bandits. They approached the person behind counter serving fellow travelers drinks and meals. 

"Can we get two rooms please??" Iris asked the man, she and Varian taking a seat at the counter.

The man looked up, he looked to be about 18-19 years old, having black messy, shaggy hair, fluffy side burns and ice blue eyes. The boy wore a simple white button up shirt under a black vest, and a pair of black pants and boots to complete the look.

He gave a knowing, smug smirk, "Two? not one?" he asked with a sly grin and a quirked brow. Both Varian and Iris turned red, "T-two please..." Iris replied glancing back at the flustered alchemist who was looking the opposite direction. Both thought back to that awkward morning with the demonic, wild dogs. She turned back to the boy behind the counter with a slight, flustered glare. And he who was still smirking, with one arm holding him up laughed lightly, shrugging his shoulders, "Alright alright! yes we have two rooms available!" A wider smile began to creep onto his face. "Do you want them connected or-" the Iris glared more now, "Come on!!" She scolded. The young adult laughed harder this time, whipping lightly at his eyes, "Ay ay I'm just teasing!! but yes ill put you two next to each other. Second floor last two rooms down the hall." he told her with a smug expression, handing her two keys. "thanks..." Iris replied saltily, earning another snicker from the boy as he returned to his work.

Iris pulled Varian along up the stairs. "Come on slow poke, sooner we settle in sooner we can get something to eat." She told him, practically dragging him now. Varian trudged along, his pack making him look like any second he'd topple and roll down the steps.

With much effort they reached the stairs and made their way down the nicely kept corridor. The whole building wreaked of medieval times. All the walls were stone brick with fancy warmly colored tapestries keeping things decorated. Small torches kept the place alight with a red, orange and occasionally yellow glow. Iris and varian marveled at the design of the place, reaching the last two rooms, as they were told. "here you go!" Iris chimed, placing one of the keys into Varian's hand with a light jingle. Then she took her own and went inside the second room.

Inside was nicely decorated. It gave a very hunter or woodsy feel. There was a warm looking cot with a well weaved and feathered dream catcher hanging right over the bed. On the wall above the door was a pair of deer antlers, well polished, the tips looking sharp as knives. The floor was a beautiful dark walnut; it's unfinished planks gave a pleasant feel as Iris temporarily slipped off her boots and socks to settle in and rest for a bit. Her room had two charming, arched windows, and a single lantern on a desk in the corner of the room, next to the cot. Not to mention the deftly woven rug in the center made the room brighter.

After her feet had stopped aching and she didn't feel as worn out, she stood from her cot, slipped her boots back on and left, locking her door. "Varian?" she called with a light rap on the door.

There was a scuffle and a thump. "mmmph" could be heard muffled through the walls. "Hey V, you comin??" Iris called again, smiling to herself, imagining him draped across the floor face down, cot overturned. Soon he came out with his hair tussled. "Sorry!" He sheepishly apologized, closing and locking his door as well. "We'll buy something to eat right??" He asked, eager for a real meal. Iris snickered, "Yes, well get some real food tonight!" she assured him. 

The sounds of the building filled the lively inn as they came down from the second floor. "Wow! This is amazing I mean, now that I can much better appreciate it!" Iris laughed, "I know right! I'm actually really excited!" Varian admitted in response chuckling with her as they approached the bar with the boy from before. Varian looked over, "What is so amazing to you in particular???" he asked her. "Just- All of this!!!"The siren smiled wide, gesturing to the Tavern around them, "This whole adventure has been so fun... and tiring," she tacked on with a giggle, "And yet it feels like it hasn't even really started!" Iris exclaimed in response, taking a seat. 

The boy from before came back over, "Enjoying your rooms??" he asked with a grin. Both of them nodded, "Yes thank you!" She said gratefully. "So what can i do for you now??" The boy asked again, cleaning out a large mug in his hands with a rag. "Well, what do you have to eat?" Varian eagerly but politely asked, pulling his stool a smidge closer to the counter. 

Chess grinned "Glad you asked! We're well known for our food and drink!" he chimed with pride, chest puffed. "We have soups, chowders, salads, sandwiches, and amazing sea food from the lake just a few day's trip from here!" He advertised quite happily. 

Iris perked up, "There's a lake near by?!" Chess gave a brisk singular nod in response. "Is it down that way?!" Iris pressed, gesturing in the direction of where they were heading. Chess nodded again, "The Great Chasm River flows not far from here down into it! It's known for it's scenery more than its food though."

Iris was thrilled. "really?! where is-"

"I'd really like to sit here and chat about the river and all but, heh heh heh, can I please get something to eat?" Varian cut her off hungry and impatient. Iris looked over, looking put out at first, but sighed and shrugged it off, "He's right, we've been traveling for a long while now and it'd be great to get a meal!" 

"Yeah, that's what I just said." Varian gave a sassy little chuckle. 

Chess nodded, gesturing to a vintage wooden sign behind himself. There were several options Iris was unfamiliar with, but one came up that seemed to interest her. 'Sea Wyrm Chowder with Midnight Shrimp. (Salted Sea Wyrm, diced and roasted with green onion, potatoes, and steamed shrimp, mixed into a creamy chowder and seasoned with dried Keilplens.)' She read allowed, "Wyrm as in dragon??" She asked looking to their server. "Yup!! I helped hunt down and catch the very one we'd be using in whatever dish you decide to order!" He hummed, clearly satisfied with his claim. "Cool! could i try the Chowder with the night shrimp??" She inquired again. And he, again, replied with a brisk nod and turned to Varian. The alchemist didn't even give the sign a read. "I'll have a ham sandwich!" He stated politely. The bar tender gave one last nod before turning on his heel and marching into the kitchen, where pots pans and sizzling foods could be heard. 

"Gosh my mouth is watering!" Iris laughed as the two waited patiently for their food. Varian grinned, "Yeah! The food we have is great...heh..." he trailed off, "But i haven't had a real, cooked meal in too long!" he hungrily told her, to which the siren laughed, "It has been almost an entire month!!! But with how far we have to go," She laughed merrily, "You're gonna have to toughen up for this journey!" she warned him, 

unaware herself of the destiny that awaited them...

"So! What kinda journey you two love birds making?" their server teased, having over heard Iris as he came out the kitchen with two drinks. Varian's cheeks hinted a pinkish hue and Iris rolled her eyes, very audibly sighing. "We're just friends, and it hasn't even actually been that long!" She groaned at him, earning yet another cocky snicker. "Fine fine, i still think you two'd make a cute couple..." he muttered the last part. "We're heading for the mountains, we don't know why yet..." Iris told him reluctantly, dropping the snarky attitude. "Cool! I've heard there's an old mage or something up there who only lets the bravest with divine destinies set foot up there." He dramatically said, waggling his thick black eyebrows. Varian seemed to pop up, "Really?!" he asked. His suspicions about Iris growing stronger. The young adult shrugged, "Most likely not, its just a rumor I heard... Well, more of an old wives tale." He snorted, Varian sinking back into his seat at his response.

Iris smiled, “I still think that’d be cool, it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been called by a wizard...” she laughed, causing both boys to raise a brow, leaning in a tad, expecting her to tell a story.

Iris laughed, “Oh ok! Uh, er- well, I started my journey by waking up in some nice old lady’s home and she told me it was important that I go on this quest, and that’s all I remember of it really....” she trailed off, still confused about it herself. 

The server furrowed his brows, “weird...” To which Varian nodded.

After a bit more chitter chatter, a heavily built man with slight resemblance to the bar tender came out with two meals in his hands. He set the deep blue and purple chowder in front of Iris, and a ham sandwich with meat, vegetables, and melted cheese by Varian. He then gave the server boy a brisk pat on the shoulder and retreated back into the kitchen. 

"Who was that?" Iris asked, studying the galaxy colored, swirling stew. The young adult smiled, "Just mt dad. He runs the place." He answered, cleaning out the mug of another traveler who had left. 

Not waiting another minute, Varian hungrily chomped down on the hot, melty sandwich; the golden browned bread crunching in a satisfactory way. "Mmmm Wow!" He said through a full mouth, getting the two kids conversing to stop a moment and snicker. "Anyway, I work for my dad because I don't have much else to do." the bar tender explained. "Do you ever want to get out? See the world and stuff?" Iris asked, gently blowing on a spoonful of the steaming chowder. The boy thought for a moment and nodded, "I guess so! I've heard plenty from other travelers about their tall tales and and adventures." He grinned, "I guess It'd be pretty cool to have a few of my own to tell..." He half muttered the last part, sliding his finger along the rim of the recently cleaned glass, leaving small smudges.

"Could we get another Winchieter over here?" A deep, gravely voice called from down several seats. A large man, both in body build and stature, with a long brown tangled beard and torn, ratty clothes raised his wooden mug, liquid stains tracing over the sides. The boy looked over and grabbed a large bottle of clear, tanish liquid, looking something like beer or alcohol. "Excuse me a moment," he said making his way over, leaving Varian and Iris to themselves again. 

"What if he came with us?" Varian asked, having noticed a deep red gem, matching Iris's pinned to the center of his bow tie. Eyes widening at both the idea and the rich taste of her meal, Iris swallowed the warm creamy liquid. "Yeah! But we still don't know him too well... We should talk a little more before we go throwing out invites." The siren suggested. "That's fair!" Varian shrugged.

After their decision Iris decided to enjoy the salty, seasoned meal in silence while the yet to be named waiter dashed around full filling requests. She couldn't quite describe it, the food was definitely nothing like she had ever tasted in her realm, and that was saying something considering the fact that most of the caretakers in the orphanage were from many different cultures; all liking to prepare the food that reminded them of home for the children.

Despite the uniqueness of the substance it somehow felt familiar... no... it felt welcoming almost. The chowder was filled with meaty chunks and cubes, along with different kinds of sliced vegetables and potatoes. As she swallowed another thick satisfying bite, Iris noticed two decently sized biscuits on a small plate. The breaded item was one of Iris's favorites; delighted, she pulled off a small flaky chunk and swirled it in the chowder.

"Enjoying the food?" The familiar voice chimed. Snapped from the trance her meal created, Iris looked up. "Yes actually, this is really good!" Iris happily replied. The boy laughed lightly, leaning against the counter again. "What about you? Did you enjoy your sandwich?" He asked the alchemist as he wiped his hands and face on a napkin. Varian grinned, "I did! What kind of cheese did you use; it complimented the ham so well!" he asked, clearly excited. "Sneezeweasle cheese, boy is it hard to get but it's some of the best!" He replied with another chuckle. Varian's eyes seemed as if they'd pop from his head now, "OF COURSE! I should have known!" he gently bopped his forehead with the base of his own hand. 

Still laughing at Varian's excitement over the sandwich, Iris turned to their server. "I never did catch your name..." She asked. 

"My name's Chess, Chess Brightblood." He answered. "Nice to meet you Chess; I don't think we told you ours, I'm Iris and this is Varian." She introduced. Chess smiled, "You guys seem like great people i've had a great time talking with you two!" he smiled, "The bar is closing though, so I've got some dishes to clean up!" He informed them, grabbing dirty plates and mugs from where travelers had eaten. Only two or three besides themselves remained at the counter, finishing up a drink or meal. 

As the music continued to get quieter and softer, the two traveling companions finished their own food and drink, thanked Chess and made their way over to sit by the fireplace by the front of the building. Occasionally a traveler or two would come in and either ask for a room or sit themselves down somewhere near by. Feeling full and relaxed, Iris took in the interior design of the tavern. Much like their rooms, a smooth clean and dark wooden floor fit the stone brick walls. bits of straw and hay littered the floor, most likely from the few that rode a horse. Large metal chandeliers hang from the ceiling lighting the ever darkening tavern with candle light. Besides the bar a dozen or so wooden tables provided seating around the place, all collected neatly in one large area leaving the rest of the tavern open for the more comfortable chairs where a person or two slept. She smiled at Varian who looked as if he were asleep, head on her shoulder as they sat on the floor. The siren hummed and enchanting tune, unknowingly putting the entire building into a restful sleep, her own eye lids drooping heavier and heavier.

Iris sat up as the first streams of light peaked through the window. It was still drastically early in the morning and the fire had gone out. Varian lay curled up on the floor, Ruddiger on top him. She silently stretched, carefully making her way to the tavern door as to not wake him up. Closing the door softly she gave a sigh of relief, making her way to the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------A/N---------
> 
> AND HERE HE IS!!! OUR LOVEABLE NEW PROTAGONIST CHESS BRIGHBLOOD!!!!!


	11. The More The Merrier

Varian awoke on the floor of the inn, with Ruddiger curled up beside him. Looking around for Iris he realized she was gone. Thinking on where she could be he realized that she might have gone looking for the river; he remembered her mentioning her enjoyment in swimming. Slowly sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he noticed Chess talking with some customers. "Hey! Did you see Iris leave this morning??" He asked, making his way over, hair still rumpled from the night before. Chess looked up, "No, Did she leave without you?! Pfft- and I thought you two were meant to be!" The server began to laugh. Face flushing, Varian's shoulders slumped. "I think she went down to the river you mentioned. S-She likes to swim, sooo...." He told him, trying to ignore Chess's comment. Chess thought for a moment "She did seem really excited yesterday...." He agreed. "The river is behind the tavern about a ten minuet walk." He told the alchemist who thanked him and turned to leave before skidding to a stop. "Um, could I actually ask a quick question??" He inquired

Chess cocked a brow. "Sure, shoot." 

"Uh, heh where'd you get that gemstone??" Varian asked, pointing to the deep, blood red stone pinned to Chess's chest. The young adult furrowed his eyebrows, "Hmmm, I think I found it just laying here on the counter one evening, asked around and everyone refused ownership to it... so I kinda just took it for myself... Why?" He asked, Varian feeling a stronger desire to bring him along on their quest, "Oh you know, no reason, just curious I guess!" Varian chuckled, not wanting to say too much until he had talked to Iris.

Chess shrugged to himself as the alchemist bolted out the door, heading for the river.

It took roughly six to seven minuets for Varian to reach the river. The excitement of his churning thoughts sped him along in a jog. As the trees thinned, the river came into view. There was a decent ten yard perimeter of clearing between the river and the forest. Large rocks provided a beautiful river bed, the water splashing up in some places, kept at bay only by the raised bed of stone. The boy climbed the rocky river sides to get a better look around. 

He was not the only one there. A small hand full of other people and creatures were gathered, spaced decently apart along the edges of the water. Most of the clear stream flowed at a slow and calm pace, the surface practically invisible; none the less a loud roaring of the water filled his ears. Incredible, colorful reefs and coral lined the canyon-like walls down into the ever darkening depths. It looked almost as if there was no water at all with how clean and clear the stream was. Starstruck, the alchemist couldn't take his eyes off the gorgeous view; fish and sea creatures of all sorts could be seen calmly darting about, some humanoid figures swimming about as well deeper down. The water was a clear sparkling blue. Most of the river was open and quite visible from any stand point along its wide banks. only a few plant or rock covers created any kind of hiding place.

Remembering why he had come, Varian shook himself from his trance and searched for his friend. As he trailed the uneven bed, he found Iris's top, decorative shirt, bag, towel, and leather sash. 'Well now i at least know she's somewhere near by!' "Iris!" He began calling her name.

\--------------------------------

Iris darted through the water. She was delighted by the stunning and fantastical scenery of the giant river and inhabitants. Despite this, she swam alone far below the surface; the other merfolk keeping their distance because of not only her specie's darker nature, but her abnormality to take a human form. None the less she enjoyed herself. Her white and silver shining tail glistened as bright as the sun against the water's surface; her long blue and green fins helping her to glide gracefully along the chasm walls. 

Whilst she enjoyed herself, she quickly remembered her companion whom she had left asleep in the inn. "Crud! ah, I totally forgot!" Iris abruptly stopped in her tracks, darting upward toward the water surface.

Breaking the surface of the water, Iris found herself a little ways away from where she had dropped her stuff. The siren looked upstream to the spot she had left her belongings and pailed.

"Varian?!" She cried out loud, seeing him standing near by, looking over the river and calling her name. 'He could have seen me! How did he not?!' she quickly thought, her legs quickly returning before he spotted her. Iris climbed up on the rocks, her teal undershirt and her much darker teal pants clinging to her body tightly as she dripped water. "Hey Varian!" She called to him as she walked over, doubting the reliability of her voice to not give her inner worry away.

"There you are! I knew you'd be down here!" Varian grinned as she made her way over to him. "Yeah!... How'd you know?.." She asked, still nervous and startled by the close call. The alchemist smiled, "It wasn't very hard to figure out, heh, but you mentioned that you like to swim so I figured I'd find you down by the river!" Iris nodded, mentally noting to herself that she'd have to be much more careful.

"So uh... are you ready to go or..." Iris asked, feeling nervous and awkward, wanting to change the subject. "Yeah! I also wanted ask you how you felt on bring Chess along..." He too began to feel uncomfortable and embarrassed for asking, he didn't entirely know why though. "I recall last night that you wanted him to join us,.. why?" She asked, grabbing her things and walking with her companion to return to the tavern to grab the rest of their belongings.

Varian sheepishly rung his hands, "Well, hear me out, but I noticed last night that he has a gem similar to yours!"

"That's why? You realize that anyone could have a random glittery rock, right?"

"Well yeah, but his has a symbol from the same ancient language inscribed on it..."

"A-a what??..."

"An ancient symbol, I-its from an ancient hieroglyphic language used by The Guardians!" Varian continued to explain and make his point, eyes lighting up with excitement and passion. Iris listened intently, something burning at the back of her subconscious. "Guardians?....."

"They were a group of people who used to protect these five stronghold kingdoms! You see, there's this lege-"

"No, what did you say about a symbol?! Where!?" Iris startled the alchemist by pressing her finger against his mouth, stopping him in his tracks. "You never noticed??" Varian looked at her, confused, gently pushing her hand away from his face. She quickly handed him her gemstone, eager to see. 

Taking the stone in his hands, he turned it over twice, searching for the symbol. Then with a dorky grin, he showed her the grooves that glowed gently at his touch as he traced his fingers along the etchings. Eyes widening, Iris starred at it for only five mere seconds before stumbling in place briefly, clutching at her head as it unexpectedly throbbed. Visions of a foreign multicolored expanse and the same symbol filling her mind. ‘this symbol will help guide you, be weary of it as it also leads to an impending doom...’ The words echoed in her mind.

"Iris!? Are you okay!?" The startled boy tentatively reached a hand out towards his companion as she wobbled slightly, the pain from her abrupt migraine fading. "Iris!?..." 

"I'm ok... I'm good!....sorry!..." The siren apologized shaking her head gently and carefully opening her eyes. "What happened!?" Varian asked her, still on edge. "I-....i don't know," She exclaimed, a hand still carefully against her forehead. "I've seen the symbol before... I think... Yeah, lets invite Chess along, but lets talk more about the guardians till we get there." she told him, truly baffled at had just happened.

"Oh um, ok... Uh, heh, what do you want to know about?" Varian asked, unsure where to begin. "Ok, Who are these 'guardians'?" The siren asked, still gently rubbing at her temples. "Well, there's an old legend that Xavier, the blacksmith back in Corona, told me, so I did further research into it," The alchemist exclaimed, getting excited to tell her about his work. "Anyways, back to the point, The legend goes that there were once five guardians who were each in charge of a magical stronghold kingdom!"

"One of the guardians betrayed the others, killing them and some of their apprentices. No one has heard from this guardian in over a thousand years, so he pretty much died. But no one knows where he put the keys. I did a lot of research on it, and from what I can tell its true! But there is also a prophecy that five new guardians would one day be chosen," He continued. "I think you and Chess may be two of the guardians to be because of your gems; it was said that each keeper had a special gemstone that marked their alliance and such with a symbol of what they protected!" He told her, to which she listened like before, intrigued. 

"So whats mine say?" Iris asked eagerly, allowing him to inspect the object further. He refused though, handing the stone right back despite her disappointment. "Sorry, my translation script is written in my journal back at the tavern. I can do it when we make camp.... speaking of which its getting pretty late into the day..." He told her as the building came into view. 

Iris shrugged, "We'll be fine, we can't expect to constantly be going day and night toward the mountains, we obviously have to take brakes and breathers," she smiled, "Speaking of which youv'e seemed kinda tired, not only did you sleep in for like ever, but we've been traveling non stop for a while." the siren explained. 

"What do you mean?" The boy asked, as they rounded the front corner of the structure, going through the entrance. "I mean that we're gonna take it easier!" His companion beamed at him, turning his cheeks pink.

Now that it was later in the morning there were more travelers coming in and out, or even just hanging around. Iris and Varian made their way through the decently sized groups of people. "Hey... I noticed that we didn't have to pay for our night's stay...." Iris commented as the two of them made their way up the stairs, passing a person or two. "You're right!... Think our keys are the only ones that can unlock our bedrooms?...." The alchemist replied, his heart skipping a beat at the thought of them being robbed. "Probably not... make sure you check for everything... We can always ask Chess about it." she muttered as they marched down the hallway to their rooms.

Upon reaching the rooms, Iris jiggled her knob to find it locked, just as she had left it.... hopefully. She turned to watch her companion jiggle his rusty brass handle as well. "Welp, time to find out!..." The girl grimaced, pulling out her key and inserting it into the lock, Varian following her lead.

They both turned their keys at the same time, a satisfying click hitting their ears. Turning the round handles they entered the rooms, both seeming exactly how they had left them. “Looks alright... But I’m going to check my stuff before we leave.” Iris decided, her companion agreeing and doing the same. 

Iris paced the room gathering her things and triple checking that all her belongings were accounted for. “I think I’m good to go!” She declared, exiting her room, admittedly more suspicious now then before. “Me too!” The boy chimed, joining her only moments after. 

“Shall we get going?” Varian asked, securing his pack and rubbing his gloved thumb against the wooden staff he held. “Yup! Lets go grab our newest member!” The siren chuckled, walking beside him as the headed for the bar where they had seen him before.

Sure enough the young adult was rubbing down the counter where another customer had just left. “Hey, Chess!” They called to him, jogging over and perching themselves on two stools near by. The shaggy haired man looked up, his blue eyes glittering as he grinned, surely about to make some flirty joke.

”Well well, you found her!” He greeted them, leaning against the counter as he always did. “Found me?” Iris asked, ”Yeah, I told him you were gone and asked him where the river was when you were missing this morning.” The alchemist explained.

“You two love birds need breakfast?” He asked, and just as expected, there was the joke. “More of a brunch at this point I must say.” He still grinned, grabbing two glasses and pouring them some orange juice.

”Yeah thanks! But uh, hey, I noticed we never paid for the food or rooms the night before.” The girl apologized, to which Chess only smirked. “You did.” He assured her, holding up a tiny brown sack that jingled gently with sound of a few metal pellets inside. “Wait what?! I don’t remember giving that to you??!” She furrowed her brows in confusion. “Probably because you didn’t.” Chess casually admitted, not even looking at her as he brushed his nails against his vest, having a sudden interest in them.

”Wait, so you stole?” Iris asked, upset her suspicions had been correct. “You can’t just take people’s money!” Varian tacked on. 

Chess only smirked wider, pouring the money onto the counter for them to see. “I didn’t take any more than what you owed.” He told them. “Don’t blame a professional thief for picking your pocket! I may have wicked mad skills, but I only use em for good!” He snickered. Iris counted out the missing money and what was on the counter and they both added up to what they owed. 

“Still... just ask for the money in the future!” She scolded. “Professional thief or not you can’t just pick people’s pockets...” Varian softly glared. Chess laughed a little more, still particularly chipper, finding their disgruntled reactions amusing. “Tell you what, because you guys came up and were gonna pay, even when you could have walked out without doing so,... and because you caught, me I’ll give ya a discount!” He offered still with that same cocky smile, shoving half the money back toward them, pocketing the rest. 

Iris saltily snatched the currency from off the counter and tucked it back in her belt pocket. “Anywho,” she audibly huffed, “We were gonna ask you if you wanted to join us on our adventure...” she told him.

”Oh? Why me?” He asked, cocking a brow, juggling their conversation and orders from other people.

”Well, you mentioned an interest going on your own adventure,” Varian continued. “And we don’t mind having another person join us.” Iris nodded in response to Varian's explanation. 

"Well I don't think I'd typically just march off into the unkown with a couple a strangers, but I've had a decent conversation with you two and you seem like good enough people,... and I may or may not have coincidentally had a conversation with my boss last night about heading out on my own." Chess admitted, referring to his father. "Not to mention I thought I'd head toward the lake given I'm not all too familiar with what lies beyond it and if you two are heading that way then I'll just join ya!" Chess gave another reason for his joining them. Before he came out from behind the counter, he grabbed a saddle bag from tucked away under the bar and began to fill it with food and cooking supplies. After doing so he came around the counter, easily taller than the both of them by a foot to two feet. "I don't need much else besides what I already have on person, plus there's a river side town not far from here about halfway to the lake so if I decide otherwise Ill just grab somethin from there," He told them, "Other than that I do have one or two other things I need to snatch before we get going." He told them, going up the stairs while Iris and Varian waited.

Waiting for the used-to-be waiter, Iris just looked around the tavern, purposelessly inspecting the people around them. She came to notice a guy wearing a hood in the farthest back corner from them talking with another random traveler... only the were both looking at her and Varian, one even pointing. Concerned, she was about to let her companion know before Chess came back down the stairs, saddle pack much fuller and swung over his shoulder. "I'm ready!" He announced, brushing off his vest. 

"Oh! ok then!" Iris grinned, a little surprised at how quickly he was ready to leave with them. "Do you have any goodbyes to make?" She asked, remembering his dad. "Nope, I made them this mornin!" He replied, walking with them to the door. "Looks like we're back on the road again!" Varian smiled.

Chess glanced behind himself at the tavern which he had called home for so long, he didn't know when he'd see it again... all he knew was these two kids. But who was he to complain, he had spent most of his life cleaning up and serving people that now that he was the one calling the shots he had to admit it would take some getting used to. None the less he looked forward at the road ahead with great expectations.


	12. Secrets

On the busier road now, Chess, Iris, and Varian walked along, Ruddiger perched on the horse's back that Chess had taken from the stables back at the inn. "Gosh... that's nuts!" Chess laughed as the other two finished telling him about everything that had happened so far. "You really should have seen Varian when he was tiny!!! It was really cute." Iris laughed, gently nudging her companion in the shoulder who was beet red. "I- I wasn't cute!" he flusteredly muttered, causing Chess to smile.

As they walked along the path they would occasionally pass a wagon or another traveler. For the most part though it wasn't all too busy of a road, They enjoyed some conversation and Varian reexplained about the guardians to their newest group member. 

"So you brought me along because you think I might be one???" Chess asked, giving his gem an interested turn over in his hands. Varian nodded. "I think you and Iris may be future guardians!!!" He exclaims excitedly, to which the young adult cocks his head, "You too though, right?" He asks, noticing that the alchemist only said him and Iris. The boy sadly shook his head, "I mean, I could be... I guess?... but I don't think so. Not only do I not have a gem, but I also don't think someone like myself could become or do something like that." He answered Chess. "A. Who ever said you need a gem to be a guardian?! B. If thats so, then what's that, just a decoration or something? Because it looks an awful lot like what your girlfriend and I have!" He said back, confusing Varian of what he was talking about. Iris could only give him an annoyed glare, she knew her retaliation was fueling his jokes, so she did her best to ignore him. 

"Is what a decoration?" Varian asked, baffled. 

"That." Chess says, pointing to something on his head. 

"My goggles?" He asked again, even more confused now. The alchemist then took them off to further inspect. "Right there." The thief said, pointing to a golden and silver gem embedded into his goggles on the left side. 'How did I not see this before!?' He stared with bulging eyes, jaw agape. "How long has that been there!?" he asked, Iris looking over his shoulder. "Like the entire time, now that I think about it!" She said, realizing it as well. "How did neither of us notice!?...." Varian asked again, still dazed. 

Chess snickered, "When you have an eye for riches and know what you're looking for it becomes obvious." He answered, "And you said that Iris only found out about the guardians today right? If so, then she definitely wouldn't have noticed. It was just another part of your outfit to her." The man further explained. The two younger travelers nod, finding his reasoning logical. "Wait, how long have you had these!?" Iris asked, still just as startled as him. "A while, Xavier was the one who gifted them to me!" the boy answered, "Wait wasn't he the one who told you about the legend to begin with??" The siren pointed out. 

"No way!" Varian cried, making Chess laugh harder. "I guess it was meant to be!" He snorted, "Anyways, what's the plan?" Chess asks, after they've had some time to try to wrap their heads around the whole thing. "What plan?" Iris asked. "Then plan for getting to the mountain!.. Are we going to just keep walking in that direction until we get there, or do we have a charted course to help us see where we should go and what we should do? Do we want to stop in any kingdoms?..... What's the plan??" The used-to-be waiter elaborated. 

Iris and Varian kinda just looked at each other, "Um... We never made a plan..." Iris laughed. The alchemist snickered as well, "I guess we kinda just decided that we'd keep going in as straight of a line as possible till we reached the mountain!" They both laughed. Chess could only chuckle along with them and shake his head, "If you had done that then you'd be toast. See here?" He asked pulling out a beat up map that was torn and carefully marked in multiple places. "This is right in between us and the mountains." He pointed to a strangely colored area on the map and in red ink nearby was written 'The Sanguine Bloodlands' It read, and next to it was written: 'avoid at all costs!!!' "This map belonged to my uncle... He gave me this map in hopes I'd continue his work of exploration and adventuring." The man said, spreading the fragile paper in his hands gingerly. "He died though... and uh, that may or may not be why I didn't leave the tavern for so long.... But I've been feeling ready for a while now; I guess i just needed a little shove." He finishes, taking a sad sigh at the memory of his father coming in with the terrible news. His uncle's lucky dagger being all that they were able to recover of his body. 

"Chess, I-" The siren went to comfort him but was cut off as the thief shook it off, quickly looking around briefly and returning his mind back to the conversation at hand. "Right, uh, My uncle was a well known professional adventurer and quester, so his map will help us get to the mountains with the best path possible!" He explained. Iris nodded, catching on that he didn't want to talk about it at that moment. "Right then, Sounds like we have a good bit of mapping ahead of us tonight when we make camp." she says, helping him change the subject. "I haven't been on the road very long at all, but If you ask me, it only makes sense that we don't get too ahead of ourselves!..." Varian added his opinion, "because we don't know what all will happen; it might be best if we kinda make checkpoints.., if you know what I mean." He continued. 

"Checkpoints?" Iris asked. 

"No, I like that! You have a very good point there!" Chess said, snapping his fingers and pointing at the alchemist as they walked along the worn roadway. "If I'm understanding correctly, You think we should instead of planning the entire path we should take it step by step; we should decide on where to head next, taking our current circumstances into account." Varian grinned back, "Exactly!" He exclaimed, to which the sixteen-year-old girl groaned playfully, "Oh great, More nerds!" She teased. "Hey! Jokes are my thing!" Chess daftly glared. "Well maybe it just rubbed off onto me!" The mermaid scoffed. Varian smirked, "Even then, nerd is a compliment! It tells us that we have a higher basic intelligence than yourself!" He says, quite hotilly, clearly proud of his comeback. "I never said that nerd was a bad thing, are you the one implying that I was trying to offend anyone??" She giggled back at him, shoving him lightly, earning some scoffs and laughs.

"So If I'm not mistaken, our next 'checkpoint' Is the fisherman town up ahead?" Iris asked, watching Chess roll the large map up tightly but carefully, placing it in the horse's saddle pack. "Yup!" He replied, patting the mammal's flank, lightly encouraging it to keep up it's current pace. 

"And If we continue on this road, we should reach it when?" She asked again,

"By tomorrow evening, we should be there in plenty of time to look around a bit before we find some place to stay the night." Chess answered again. Iris nodded, "Sounds like a plan!!"

With the golden-red sun pulling itself behind the green leafy horizon of the forest trees around them, the trio slowed their pace and eventually came to a stop in a thickly forested pocket a little ways from the road, and not too far from the Chasm Raver's flowing waterway. "So, shall we make a fire?" Chess asked, tying the horse, Cider, to one of the nearby trees. "Yup! I'll make a pit, why don't you two go get sticks." Iris said, wasting no time in searching the ground nearby for large stones. "Alright then, come along Hair Stripe!" Chess chimed, grabbing Varian by the collar of his shirt and dragging him off into the forest growth while he had been taking off his stuff. "HEY!" The boy complained.

After they were a decent distance from the siren who was setting up the camp, Chess let go and began to search the ground for fallen limbs immediately. Varian tripped and fell backward onto the grass. "mph-! Hey!" He cried again, standing up and dusting the dirt and leaves off his clothes. "In case you haven't noticed I have legs!" He glared, disgruntledly helping. Chess smirked, "I know!" 

They worked in silence for a moment....

"So... Do you like Iris?" The new recruit asked out of the blue, not even throwing Varian a glance as his face went beet red. "n-NO!" He stuttered, completely caught off guard. "Oh really.... Why do you look at her that way then??" He pressed, a sly smile creeping onto his lips. "W-What way!?" the chemist asked again, rapidly blinking as he began to find himself rather clumsy. "You know what way." He coaxed, "The way when you think someone is so beautiful both in and out that you can't get them off your mind!" He snickered, turning to look at the frazzled teen over his shoulder.

“Come on, you can be honest with me!” He taunted, filling his arms with countless dead sticks and twigs. “I- ... Fine. Yes, I like her. Will you leave me alone now?!” He sassily growled trying to follow the thief’s lead with firewood. “No, I want to know what you like so much about her!” Chess kept on asking. “Why?! Why does it matter to you the smallest?!” Varian shot back, throwing his large stack of wood onto the ground. 

Chess couldn’t help but laugh at his reaction. “Because I think you two are cute!” He replies, picking up Varian’s wood. He growled, and folded his arms, “Fine! But only to get you to leave me alone!” He huffed, bright pink. “I think she’s pretty, funny, charming, kind, smart, selfless, and talented; she makes me happy...” he rambles, put out at first, but then a small smile appearing on his cheeks. “Hdhdh-! Don’t tell her I said that though!!!!!” Varian blushes more, desperately trying to distract himself by grabbing what measly branches are left on the forest floor. 

The man smiled, “I won’t....”

”then why’d you ask?!”

”Because I wanted to know if you knew that you liked her.... did you ever consciously think all those things before I asked you?” He asked, marching off into the bushes toward where they left Iris. ‘I.... don’t think I did..... I guess I really do like her!....’ he thought to himself. Ruddiger looked up at him with that same knowing smirk. “Oh shut up!” Varian embarrassedly laughed, picking his raccoon up and following after Chess.

"Varian! Did you help at all?!" Iris asked him as he came up on the other two with nothing but his furry grey copanion. Chess smirked, answering before he could, "Nah, he was too busy going on about a girl he likes!" the thief laughed, helping her put the kindling and main firewood into place. "CHESS!!!! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL!" the alchemist yelled, practically dropping his poor raccoon. Chess laughed as the girl's face lit up, "WAIT! There's a girl you like!? AWWWW!!! You'll have to tell me all about her!!!" She cheered, dropping the flint and steel to press her hands against her cheeks.

Varian was beside himself, blushing madly. 'Stupid Chess!!! Stupid him and his stupid ways and his stupid brain!!' He angrily thought, aggressively petting Ruddiger. The raccoon scratched him gently in retaliation, jumping down from his arms and onto the damp grass, near the new flame that was quickly taking to the kindling it had as fuel after Iris had dried off the flint and gotten a spark going. "I-... Chess said he wouldn't say anything!" He flusteredly pouted, coming over and sitting by the fire with them. "And I didn't! I never said who she was!" The young adult pointed out. "Hold up, Why can't I know who it is!?" Iris cried, it was now her turn to pout. "B-Because you don't know her..." Varian lied, trying to hide his face. "All the more reason to tell me!!! I promise I won't tell her should we ever bump into her!!!" She pressed, trying to coax him into admitting it. Varian buried his fire red face into his gloved arms, his ears and neck were red too now.

Varian huffed, "Fiiiine! But not right now!" he muttered, quickly digging dinner out of his bag 'anything to change the subject!!!'

\-----------------------------------

Iris smiled softly, following his lead, 'I wonder who the lucky girl is! Is there a posssibility it could be me?!- I did not just think that, did i!?' Iris's heart hiccuped briefly at her own thoughts, hope filling her heart. She looked up to see Chess pulling some gear from his saddle pack. "Are you gonna cook an entire meal or something!?" She exclaimed, watching him bring a smaller bag with cooking supplies over to the ever hotter flame. 

Varian looked up as well, "I don't mind!! That tavern food was way better than what we've been eating!" He complimented, earning a wide smirk from the cook as he began to set up a pot over the fire. "I know, and that's why I came prepared." He bragged, pulling out an old, beat up, wooden cutting board and a knife. Iris shrugged, "Hey, I'm not complaining, just a lil surprised is all!" she explained, Chess only smiling in return. 

Iris had to admit it was rather impressive to watch the former waiter dice up black beans and mushrooms, throwing all sorts of other veggies and ingredients into the pot of boiling water. very soon, the air was filmed with the most enticing aroma. "I'm so glad we stopped a bit earlier!!!" Varian drooled, eagerly awaiting the thick, creamy grey liquid that swirled and boiled in the metal pan.

"Teach me!" Iris chimed, scooching closer. Chess laughed, "why should I??" He asked, raising a single thick black eyebrow, grinning, but not taking his eyes off the food. "Because there may be a time when you can't cook, or one of us need to!" She tried to convince him. "You're a spell mixer right?Shouldn't you alredy know how to cook?" He asks, holding up her potion book, still not looking at her as he stirs the soup with a wooden spoon. 

"Y-yes.... I wish you would stop going through my stuff...." She grumbled, snatching it back. "Oh don't worry, not just your stuff!" He tried and failed, knowingly, to comfort her as he revealed and tossed Varian's Alchemy studies journal to him. "HEY!" the boy cried, fumbling for the book and glaring at Chess. Iris only gave the chef a dead stare. "Hmmm maybe..." Chess smiled, finally looking up. "But not tonight, food's already ready!" He grabbed out some wooden bowls and carefully scooped up the soup and handed it to both of them. 

"Why do you use so much wooden stuff!?" Varian asked, confused. "Because metal leaves weird chemicals and after tastes in the food... Also rust.... And theyr'e easier to replace." Chess said, blowing the steam away from his bowl. Iris shrugged, "Makes sense to me!" She said, tentatively taking a sip of the well made food. "This is so good!!!.., Nowhere near as good as a ham sandwich, but still REALLY good!" The alchemist excitedly complimented upon trying some. Chess laughed, "I assume that's high praise??" He snickered, Varian nodding vigorously in response.

After food was eaten, stored for future consumption, and tents were set up, it was decided that the boys would share a tent, and Iris would get her own. Chess was on first night watch, then Varian, then Iris. Luckily the night went pretty smoothly despite the wolf howls that could be heard in the distance.

When Varian awoke the next morning, he found that he and Chess had huddled together for warmth. "Gosh... What do I do?!" He quietly whispered to himself as he awkwardly attempted at slipping out from the still sleeping man's grasp. After leaving the tent he brushed himself off and began searching around for Iris, 'She was on last night's last night-watch right?' He thought to himself still looking around. 'i'm sure she's fine... the camp looks normal so I'm sure nothing happened.' The alchemist quickly assured himself again.

Not long after Varian had awoken and decided to make himself useful by checking up on their provisions then did Chess emerge from the tent. "Up already??" he asked, stretching and rubbing his eyes. Varian nodded, "Yeah, I was just about to head down to the river to go refill our waters." He explained, holding all five different cantines. The professional thief only tiredly nodded in response, "Yeah ok,.... i'll make sure the fire's out and that the tents are put up...." He volunteered, still rubbing at his face as he came more and more to his senses. "Hey, Have you seen iris this morning??" He called, after mindlessly wandering and looking around for a bit. "No, I'll look for her while I'm down at the banks though." Varian called back, already on his way there.

The morning was rather nice, fresh dew blanketing the tall green grass, Lots of birds going about their business, darting and swooping about the tree's green leaf coated limbs, and the bright sunshine that weaved its way between the brakes in the forest foliage, the air still chilly as it was rather early in the morning.

Sooner than he thought he would, the royal alchemist arrived at the river’s churning, wet, rocky shore. He took a deep breath in through his nose as the cold spray hit him in the face. “Man,... it’s gorgeous out here!” He muttered, looking out over the rapids. And that’s when he heard something rather interesting...

As he took in and marveled at the stunning scenery around him he heard a voice. It was singing. He recognized the voice and got curious. For some reason he couldn’t quite remember who or what it belonged to, given it was so ridiculously early, but he planned om finding out. Creeping carefully toward the voice he peeked over the banks. What he saw shocked him....

There, sitting onthe rocks was Iris, only something was startlingly different. 

Iris had a long white, scaley tail in place of her legs. She had two large frilly fins at her hip and on her stomach side, armored plates lined the bottom of her tail. Waving back and forth slowly was a large fin. Small patches of shimmering white scales speckled her skin, large gills lining her neck as her wet hair was pulled back, revealing them.

At first Varian was excited, she was a mermaid after all!! But then he payed closer attention to the details. Her fins were glossy instead of glittery, her tail was much longer than a normal mermaids... and still with her back to him, she kept singing and humming. He saw the long sharp teeth in her mouth, which was something mermaids definitely didn't have.

Varian pailed, "Y- You're a-!!!" The boy was in shock. Iris flinched, eyes snapping open and slightly coiling up as she whirled around to stare at him wide eyed, 'oh crud!!!' Was the only thing she could think as she blushed embarrassedly, "Please don't freak out!!" she exclaimed, putting her hands out defensively in front of her. Varian started to breathe quicker, "But don't you eat....." He trailed off again, eyes widening more, pupils dilating, a single finger pointing to himself as realization dawned upon him.

Varian, panic stricken, turned to bolt. The siren lunged forward, using her coiled position to strike, grabbing his ankles and clamping her hand over his mouth once he was down on the ground. She then began frantically shushing him as the frightened alchemist struggled and let out muffled screams. "SHUT UP!!!!" She hissed in his ears, pulling him down to her level, slowly snaking backwards toward the lake. Varian fell on his bum, still struggling till she told him to close his big mouth, in which he obeyed, suddenly very much aware of his captor's fangs.

"Iris?? Varian???" They could hear Chess making his way over through the thick shrubbery. 

'IM SAVED!' Varian hastily thought, struggling again. "nononononononono!" Iris panicked, "For your sake you had better take a deep breath and hold it!" She angrily instructed, waiting three seconds to let the cryptic message sink into the boy's thick skull. 

Varian pailed more than humanly possible, and sucked in as much air as he could possibly fit in his tiny lungs, still desperately trying to break free. And with a slight splash that was muffled by the water's churning roar, Iris drug Varian beneath the surface of the water, using her fins to carry her and him as deep as she could.

Chess emerged from the bushes, paying the disturbed water surface no mind. "Where did they go!?...I don't like them being alone together, it's too early for that." He muttered the joke under his breath, half expecting it to summon Iris to his side with a hard punch to the shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to be posting every Friday! Look for the spoiler art that goes with each chaptor on my instagram!!!!


	13. Fang Buddies and Trolls

'So this is how it ends then.... a watery death by what I thought was my friend!.... I told Dad I'd come back ok... but no... I had to chase some random girl into the woods.....' Varian thought to himself as he desperately clung to what little oxygen he had left. The world around him was blurry and dark, figures swimming and moving about in his vision. As Iris carried him deeper and deeper his lungs, ears and head began to feel like they were being crushed.   
Iris pumped her tail hard and fast, their destination rapidly approaching. The siren was quick and careful to navigate him around the rocks and other dark merfolk. Panicking as she suspected he might already be drowning, she darted into a dark tube in one of the cavern walls.   
Iris finally shoved him into a rocky chasm pocket. She had found the air bubble while swimming and exploring earlier and felt it might be her best chance. "Varian,... Varian you can breathe now!" She huffed, still mad at him. 'Why'd he freak out like that!? We've literally been traveling together for almost a month now!!!...Was our relationship really that shallow??' She thought, more upset now than before.   
The alchemist's bright blue eyes snapped open. He quickly looked down only at the water surrounding them. Varian was unable to see as there was no light, though Iris could particularly well. She watched his eyes dart around surveying what to him was an empty blackness. Still glaring she allowed her fins, eyes and previously invisible markings on her skin to light up. His eyes fixed on her as he scrambled backwards through the water, pressing himself against the cave wall. "Please don't eat me! I probably taste like chemicals and dirt!" He half whimpered half screamed, putting on quite the show.   
The siren was both angrier and beginning to feel even more sympathetic for the poor, frightened boy. "Good gracious! I'm not gonna eat you!" She partially yelled. "What on earth gave you that idea!?" She asked, already knowing part of the answer. He looked at her fearfully through parted fingers, his hands previously covering his face in a protective manner. "I- I- y- D-don't sirens e-eat hum-humans?!..." he shakily asked, chest heaving with each terrified breath. "Others do, I guess, yeah, but why on earth do you think I would!?" She followed up with another dumb question. "B-because you're a sir-si-siren....r-right?.. And you d-dragged me down underwater... like they do when they eat people!..." he stuttered, slowly moving his hands from his face, down to the rough, stone wall, using small ridges and ledges to lift him out of the water more, its crystal clear surface glittering with the illuminessence that Iris created. 'Even in such a life threatening situation she's stunning,' He almost subconsciously thought, his heart rate slowing, the adrenaline in his system declining. 'There is something definitely wrong with me... How can I think that when I'm about to die?!' He felt his cheeks and ears suddenly get hot, despite the frigid water.  
"Okay... I guess I see your point... But I didn't drag you down here to eat you like some gross monster, I did it to try and get you to stop screaming!..." Iris explained, tone and expression softening..... 'He looks so scared... How can I be so mad at him?.... He was only reacting as I would have had I been in a similar situation....'   
"As you can see, having clearly demonstrated, there's a reason I can't tell people what I am...They'll judge me before they even know me..." 'Even after apparently.....' She dejectedly replied, causing Varian to realize how she was right. "I-...I'm sorry... " The alchemist rubbed his soggy leather gloves through his hair, messing up his already crooked goggles, if this was even possible. Iris softly laughed, "It's not your fault... I probably would have been nervous too... It's not your fault sirens have a bad rep, you had every reason to be afraid!" She rambled, allowing herself to sink ever so slightly into the deeper water. "Well, it's not your fault either...I should have trusted our re-friendship," He quickly corrected himself, "More than the tell-tale reputation of others... So I guess I am a little in the wrong... and I'm sorry." He apologized again. Iris smiled, laughing quietly. "Thanks.... Promise not to tell anyone?" She, smiling up at him from where he had seated himself on a small seat naturally created by the water's pushing at its underneath. Varian smiled back, face still a bright pink, hardly visible. "Promise." He held his hand out to which Iris grasped it, shaking it briskly once. "Deal... hold your breath!" She laughed, smiling wide. He grinned wider, sort of nervous now as she pulled him beneath the liquid surface, her light allowing him to see the incredible ravine around them as they made their way up.  
Thousands of bizarre creatures and stunning sights passed them by before they surfaced. Varian hadn't even recognized how bad his lungs had been hurting. He could only take each breath thankfully, simply floating along the river's current as Iris dragged him back to the riverbank. She helped him up, pulling herself onto the gravel bed beside him, them both on their backs, heads turned to look at each other. The siren smiled, her bright teeth glittering at him. Varian smiled back, a laugh escaping his lips as tiny water droplets krept down both their faces and bodies. Neither knew why... but they both felt so calm, happy, relaxed, it almost felt like they were at home with one another.   
The whole world seemed to stop and what was seven minutes felt like decades.   
"Awwwwwwwwwww aren't you two such a pretty picture!" A familiar voice gushed, The couple flinched, looking up, faces red at having been caught and teased. "Ch-Chess!! hey uhhhh didn't see you there!" Varian nervously laughed, casually throwing himself over the mermaids tail, who flinched and blushed more at the unexpected contact but quickly remembered her lack of legs and tried hiding it too, briskly and quickly scooping some of the small pebbles and trying to cover herself, then quickly turning to face the young adult who only grinned wider. Chess was lying on his stomach, head in his hands, elbows propping him up, seated on a rock to Iris's side, well above where either of them would have noticed.   
The two kids looked up big nervous smiles plastered on their faces. Chess smiled, ear to ear, "I know." he replied not moving. "Nice tail by the way Iris." He casually added, them both flashing nervous glances at one another. Chess laughed and shook his head, rolling onto his back and sliding off the side of the rock, hands in his pocket, indiscriminately walking over and plopping himself carelessly beside them.   
"You uh, got a little bit of gravel on ya..." He nonchalantly chimed again, brushing the miniscule stones off her glistening white tail. "You also got a boy on you too but uh, you know, no biggie..." He mentioned, limply swinging his head over to look at them, expressionless, one leg stretched out, the other providing an arm rest for him. Iris and Varian could only stare. Why wasn't he freaking out!? How was he so cool headed about this!? They threw each other confused looks now, Chess still calmly staring. "Anywho. I'll leave yous twos to do you're thang... I'll go put up camp!" He shrugged, after a long, slow blink to which his thick brows raised with his reopening eyes. He then got up and began to trot off toward their tents with no further explanation.   
Varian and Iris turned to stare at each other for the third time now. What had just happened?! Varian got off the girl's tail, allowing her to return her legs, still clothed, the alchemist didn't question though, both of them jumping to their feet and running after Chess. "Wait! First, how long have you been watching us!? And second, doesn't my.... bother you!?" Iris flailed her hands in front of herself gesturing at her lower half after they had caught off with the man who steadfastly tromped forward through the ground cover herbs and undergrowth.   
He, again, didn't show any acknowledgement of her question other than speech, answering: "Well, to answer your first question, I saw you guys in the river and was about to call out to you when you dragged yourselves up onto the beach right next to where I had already been lying down and could tell you guys were having a moment so I just let you guys feel the universe for a good ten minutes or so. And to answer your second question, I knew you were merfolk from the beginning." They were once again dumbfounded, "How did you know!?" Varian inquired, just as astonished as Iris. "Aside from her more pointed ears, love for seafood, hypnotic voice, and shark-like canines, I could smell it." He plainly tossed the explanation like it was obvious.  
"Could you really tell that well!?" Iris worriedly asked, 'How many other people could tell!?' The thought horrified her.  
"I could but not many others will. Remember, I work in a tavern where all kinds of species and creatures come through daily, you learn to pick up on it. And a lot of your kind may or may not lurk about considering we are right next to a river known for its depth, creatures, and scenery." Chess replied, putting her at ease.  
"Waitwaiwaiwaiwaiwat!" Varian interjected, running to be next to the thief on his other side. "What do you mean you could smell it!?" He asked, slightly wrinkling his nose at his own question. Chess kept on walking, staring straight ahead. "Different species smell different. All vampires and face changers can smell the difference in a living being." He stops as they arrive at the tents. "It's why they so often are such great bounty hunters and assassins. They can literally smell and track their target or victim." He said.  
Both Iris and Varian looked taken aback, "So which one are you!?" Iris interestedly asked, Him replying with a faint smile. "Vampire." He responded, "And before anyone runs off screaming, no. I haven't and won't drink the blood of anything either immensely intelligent or humanoid. I drink the blood of animals, like Cider." He replied, strolling over to the horse, lifting her mane to reveal two faint puncture scars on the base of her neck. "But she doesn't mind because I make sure to take good care of her and that I don't take too much." He gently pets her nose, baby talking her.  
Iris rapidly clapped her hands, "Could I see your fangs!?" She asked, her excitement contagious, making Chess laugh. "Why not!" He replied to the over excited and childish teen. "FANG BUDDIES!!!" She squealed, mainly just so excited to have a friend who would better understand her predicament of being a fantastical creature who's kind was either misunderstood or seen as different or bad just because of what some or even most others had done. Chess laughed harder as she squealed, jumping around. "This is actually so cool!!!!" She giggled, unable to contain her energy.  
Varian watched her with a dorky grin. "I guess it just goes to show that there will always be a bad and good example on both sides of anything." He smiles. Chess chuckles, diverting his attention from the energetic mermaid. "Wise words my friend... You are truly much smarter than you look, and you already look like you know more than most anyone will in a lifetime." He ruffles Varian's damp hair. Varian snickers along with him and tries to fix it, letting his goggles hang from his neck now as they were jostled from atop his head.

After things had calmed down, they were able to pick up camp and hit the road. Ruddiger excitedly chittered and climbed around, taking his turn on each person's shoulder. eventually the fuzzy creature ended up with Chess who pet him gently, "This is quite the pet you've got here, has he ever caused any problems?" The vampire asked, trying to strike up a conversation. "Not really, actually never mind, he does occasionally get into something important that he knows he shouldn't, like my flynolium, cassandrite, or devisium..." Varian laughed, watching the furry little being growl and sink into Chess's arms in retaliation. His eyebrows shot up, "You have stuff like flynolium and cassandrite?! Wow, you must really know what you're doing... speaking of which, what do you do??" He asked again, Iris looking over with interest.  
Varian grew smug, sassily placing a hand on his chest and very slightly tilting his head from side to side as he spoke, "I... invented flynolium and cassandrite!" He declared rather proudly. Chess was even more surprised, "You're Corona's royal alchemist!?" He asked, "Im impressed, Hair-stripe! I really am!!!" Varian opened his eyes, arm dropping to his side. "Wait, you've heard of me!? Also where did you hear the nickname Hair-stripe!?" It was now the chemist's turn to ask the questions. The thief shrugged, "I donno, it was kinda just a definin feature about ya, so I went with it." He casually answered, "Why?"  
"Oh, just because Prince Eugene would use that same nickname!"  
"Oh really??"  
"Yeah!" Varian snickered. "Do you have a nickname?" Iris asked, looking at Chess. He looked back at her and smiled, "I do, several. A lot of the folks who come through will often call me 'bowtie', 'scruffy', or 'hell vine' when they don't know my real name and want to get my attention." He replied, earning a confused look from the siren. "'Hell vine??" She inquired, to which he responded: "Hell vine is a very pretty red, orange, and yellow plant known for its immense beauty and the burns it can give almost immediately upon contact." Varian interjected quickly for the vampire who snorted and simplified as Iris cocked her head, still confused. "They're basically calling me good looking." He explained. "OH! That makes a lot more sense!" She giggled.  
"What about you?? Do you have a nickname???" Varian questioned, looking around Chess, who walked between them, at her. Iris scoffed, "pch- No." She answered trying not to dive into the depressing and frustrating memories of her birth world. Chess grinned and pulled her close by wrapping his arm around her shoulder, forcing her to walk awkwardly. "Then we'll make one up for you now!!" he fanfared, grabbing Varian in the same way despite his fruitless attempts at escape. "How about 'scales'?" He offered, not even trying.   
Iris scrunched her nose, "NOoooooo!" She laughed, pulling herself from his iron grip. "What about 'Firefly'??" Varian suggested, "You know, because you glow!" He explained, rather excitedly. "She can glow!?" The vampire asked, letting the alchemist go from the chokehold to look at Iris. She laughed, "Yes, I have markings that can glow, and I actually really like that one so far!!" she chimed, "Though, I gotta be honest, I think there might be a better one..." She sheepishly grinned.   
Chess's face lit up as he thought of an idea, Varian doing the same moments after, them both firing ideas off like a machine gun.  
"Fangs!"  
"Melody!"  
"Biscuit!"  
"Aqua girl!"  
"Fish skin!"  
"Aphrodite!" 'crud I shouldn't have said that one... I hope she doesn't notice!'  
" Muffin!"  
"What's with you and food!?" Varian suddenly changed the subject trying to make sure no one noticed the last one he mentioned. Ches laughed and Iris blushed lightly. 'Did he just say aphrodite!? As in the goddess of love!?' She thought, turning to direct the conversation back to what the flustered alchemist had said before. "Did you just say-"  
"OH LOOK IT'S RAINING!!!WE BETTER FIND SOME SHELTER, OH MY GOSH A CAVE!!!!" Varian booked it for the large cave mouth, now desperate to avoid answering her question, 'crud... she heard...'   
Iris looked at Chess who only smirked, "You better shut up...." she muttered running after Varian as little water droplets indeed began to fall from the sky, slowly at first but then rapidly.   
"Varian wait! You can't just run off like tha-!" Iris called after him stumbling blindly into the dark abyss that was the threshold of the stone structure. She startled when the boy clamped his hand over her mouth, now becoming visible as her eyes adjusted, a long with the giant, ugly, fat, poorly clothed troll that lay asleep only a few feet in front of them. The beast was easily five times bigger than them and was snoring noisily.  
"HEY LOVE BIRDS!!! WAIT UP!" Chess bellowed into the cave as he noisily ran up to them. The troll's frog-like eyes flew open as it sat up and towered over them....  
"We're dead....."


	14. Goliath

The demon stood over them. Iris remembered trolls being humanoid, disgusting, fat, stupid creatures and it definitely looked as it might have been when it was curled up asleep. But the monstrosity that let out a bone chilling growl was everything but that. The thing had a head strongly resembling that of a frog, its large, bulky arms supported its strong, thick built body and small legs. Its skin was a dull dusty green color with tannish orange diamonds and markings across it. Its skin was rough and slimy, like that of an amphibian and a long tail tipped with two bony hooks swung around behind it.   
"So you are the three little thieves who've been taking my things!" It roared, mouth full of large sharp teeth, a forked tongue, and two tusks that jutted out from the lower jaw.   
The trio of confused adventurers stumbled back in fear as it took up the entire cave in front of them. "W-WHAT!? THIEVS!? WE DIDN'T TAKE ANYTHING!!" Iris stuttered out as it glared down at them with bulging eyes. "Then who did!?" It bellowed again, the smaller three slowly retreated toward the mouth of the cave, 'I'd take to rain over a river troll anytime!' Chess thought, throwing a quick glance back at the thunderstorm that had already begun to let loose. But much to their misfortune, the thing had noticed, and swung his thick tail around to block the entrance. "Not so fast.... you pompous little brats have caused me a lot of trouble, and now its my turn to return the favor!" The troll's breath that accompanied its deep gravely voice smelled of dead fish and mold. The effort it took to not double over and puke in the giant's face right then and there was almost too distracting to even listen to its threats.  
The thing then shifted from its gorilla-like stance to stand in a more animalistic way, still blocking he back of the cave. "What do we do!?" Varian squeaked to the others, petrified. "I- I don't know but we'll f-figure it ou-out." Iris hesitantly responded.   
They all stood there watching one another carefully, waiting for someone else to make the first move.   
Chess looked the troll straight in its colorful eyes, not moving, ready to lunge at it should it move in the slightest. His heart raced as adrenaline filled his veins. If this thing was looking for a fight then a fight it would get, after all it was the trolls fault for accusing them blindly and being aggressive. Even if they were naturally aggressive... But that didn't matter!   
Iris started the demon up and down, while her gaze was fixed mostly on the creature's eyes, she studied it, trying to figure out what to do if it were to attack in any way, her mind swimming with possibilities and scenarios whilst keeping the others around her in mind. Should she say something? Was talking an option??? What if it made the problem worse? Nevertheless she was ready to grab her dagger should she need it, taking deep slow breaths, trying to calm the loud thumping of her rushing blood in her own ears.  
Varian was nervous, he had never been in very much combat before, but he still had been; despite the thing's immense size and startling intelligence, that fact made him feel a lot better. Ruddiger bristled and growled from his shoulder, baring tiny white fangs. The alchemist had his hand hovering over a pocket which was filled with potions and alchemic explosives.  
Iris took a shaky breath, "Excu-" But she was quickly cut off by the troll letting out a thundering roar, shaking the cave walls and bringing its large fists down. They all scattered, running in three opposite directions, barely escaping being crushed to powder. It kept growling, brutally swinging its arms and tail around aimlessly, forcing the others to blindly duck, jump, and dodge, praying they wouldn't miss something and get sent flying.  
Iris slid as its tail flew over her head, smashing into the wall behind her, sending slivers of rock across the ground and almost doing the same to her eardrums. Keeping her momentum, she ran and jumped onto the base of its tail in an attempt to pull out her knife and stab it, wrapping her arms and legs around it so as not to fall off. The river troll roared, supporting itself on its arms again, and swinging back into the wall. As the stone rushed toward her with scary speed she leapt from her spot on its tail to the ground, rolling across the ground. Its eyes fixed on her and it raised another threatening hand.  
Varian glanced over, noticing the delay in the brutal and seemingly endless attacks, which at first he found a relief, till he saw Iris. "WATCH OUT!!!" He screamed, pulling two vials from the pouch and wheeling them at the great beast. The tunnel shook violently as the two bottles broke, colliding and combusting in the troll's face. It let out a pained holler, and grabbed at its face instead. Iris took her chance to weakly scramble to safety. The strong smell of chemicals and burning flesh filled her nose as she ran from before it. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!!" It roars again, using its tail to slam Varian against the cavern wall with a sickening crack.  
Both the vampire and the siren looked at the boy with fear and pain in their eyes, "VARIAN!!!" The troll seemed to get a sickening gratification from this, flashing its maw of gleaming fangs. "YOU'RE SICK!!! WE DID NOTHING WRONG!!!!!" She screamed, drawing her blade. But then she saw its face again, it was enjoying the violence. She wouldn't let it taint her. She slowly resheathed her blade, tears burning her face.   
The giant's grin faded and it became restless again. Iris frantically looked around as her body slowly began to register the numerous cuts and bruises she had gained during the fight. Then she spotted her bag at her hip. "Chess!" She looked up excited as it came to her, "Go ham!" She yelled, the command immediately setting off the monster's rage.  
Chess grinned, two blades extending over his hands off the back of his wrist, hidden by the cuffs of his shirt. The demon howled, lurching forward with both arms outstretched at the vampire. Iris took that chance to give every last ounce of strength she had left to jump at its head while it was vulnerable, and open her satchel. The bag's void practically sucked the troll inside like a vacuum. Now that the opponent was gone Iris tumbled and rolled forward, her injuries burning as she earned some more.   
Chess swung violently and fell as his target was quickly replaced with empty air. "Wh-WHERE'D HE GO!?" The vampire stumbled to his feet shakily looking around. The siren proudly held her bag up, "He's in here!!!" She proudly exclaimed, laughing a little. "WHAT!? THERE IS NO WAY HE IS IN THAT TINY LITTLE BAG!!!" Chess yelled, wiping a smidge of crimson liquid from his mouth. Iris nodded again in response beaming with pride. Chess could only stare, "So he really is.... in that satchel of yours....." He asked, tentatively walking over and dropping beside her. She nodded again. "WAIT VARIAN!" She jumped to her feet and ran over to the boy, Chess following.  
Varian was unconscious. "Please don't be dead!!!" Iris cried, tears threatening to flow. Chess leaned down, placing his nose near the alchemist's neck, and right before Iris slapped him, he quickly pulled away, "Chill! I wasn't gonna bite, I was just trying to smell if he's still alive!" The vampire protested, causing the girl to lower the hand. He leaned in again and remained there for a couple seconds. "He's still alive, just out cold. If I had to guess I'd say that he'll probably have one whopper of a headache and maybe a broken rib or two..." Chess guessed. Iris nodded, "He did get hit pretty hard..." She agreed.   
"So what do we do about the river troll in your bag?" Chess asked, hand gripping his shoulder. Iris weakly laughed, "We let him calm down till he's ready to talk." She explained. "Makes, sense but isn't all your stuff in there??" He asked. She slowly looked down at her bag and laughed, I guess we'll have to wait!..." She says, Chess nods, "Oh geez, where's Cider!" He gets up and hobbles out of the cave to see the horse nervously pawing and kicking at the dirt only a few feet away from the cave. "Whoa! Careful girl! Shh Shh It's ok!" He tried to calm the horse, gently grabbing her reins and pulling her toward the cave. "Its gone baby, let's get out of the rain..." He encouraged her gently, as she stamped her brown, muddy hooves briskly.  
Once back inside the shelter provided by the troll's lair, Chess was able to calm the horse and dig out bandages. "We should wrap ourselves while we wait." He offers, tossing her a roll. Iris catches it and immediately begins wrapping Varian whose head lay in her lap. The vampire smiles at the scene, tending to his own injuries. "You must really like him!" He commented. "Yeah... I guess I do, a lot! and for a minute... I thought I had lost him...." She said, stopping to look down at his peaceful face, using her thumb to gently brush some rubble and stray hair off his cheek. "I can tell....and in due time, so will he." He smiled softly again, watching her tend to him for a moment before returning his attention to himself.   
Iris carefully and gingerly took off the boy's vest and what used to be white shirt and began wrapping his torso. After finishing, she dressed her own injuries, and fell asleep, still practically cradling Varian. 

With the storm still raging outside the cave, but having calmed down a bit, Varian awoke to find an excruciating pain in his chest. He sat up, "Gah!" His hands flew to his sides. and that was when he noticed that not only was he shirtless, but he was bandaged too, 'What happened?? Where was the troll!?' He quickly looked around. Chess looked up from sharpening his blades, "You're awake! You okay? Your ribs ok?" He asks, to which he responds, "Actually they hurt a lot... how'd you know??" He asked, "Also thanks for bandaging me.." He said, still tenderly touching where the broken bones were. The vampire smirked, "Iris was the one who took care of ya, I didn't do anything hardly." He humbly admitted, nodding toward the sleeping girl. "I tossed her the roll of aids and the first thing she did was tend to you, no hesitation or second thoughts!" Chess added, making Varian blush.  
The boy looked up from her, glancing around, nervous. "Wait, where's the giant...THING?!" He asked, looking into the empty darkness of the back of the cave. "Believe it or not, It's in Iris's bag!" The vampire announced, still disbelieving. Varian laughed, "That'd be so cool!" He says, "But really, where'd it go!?" He asks, still nervous of the giant monster that had knocked him out cold just earlier. Chess gave a mix between a scoff and a laugh, and nodded his head toward the satchel by the sleeping siren's side. The alchemist's eyes looked as if they'd pop out of his head. "You're serious!?" He asked, looking back at the sack much like how Chess had the first time. 'It makes sense of how she had so much stuff all the time and never carried anything other than that bag and her sash! How did I not notice before!?' He thought, 'Man... maybe I'm not as sharp as I thought I was.....' He thought again, feeling slightly embarrassed. "So what do we plan to do with it!?" He asked. His companion, "I asked her the same thing. She said she wants to try and reason with it..." He passes on what she told him.   
Varian furrowed his brows. "Reason!? That thing bashed me into the side of the wall!!!" He cried, throwing his arms into the air before wincing and quickly clutching at his sides. The young adult could only smirk, "It's what she said!" He chuckles, "Speaking of which... the rain is starting to let up... We should check on when she plans on doing that." The boy nods, "Yeah, I'll wake her up...." He volunteers.  
Iris awakes to a gentle hand on her shoulder, shaking her. A ginger voice coaxes her to get up.... she thinks. Being tired, she can't really make out all of what the voice is saying, just that it interrupted her peaceful sleep. "Hmm??...." She moans, sitting up. Her hair looks dashingly similar to a lion's mane. Varian can't help but giggle. "Uhh, good morning, or evening?? Either way, Chess and I were wondering what you planned on doing with the uh... you know." The teen girl finally comprehends what he's saying and begins sloppily smoothing her hair. "Oh yeah... Um... I'll take care of that..." She says, standing up and breathing quite loudly through her mouth. The two men look slightly taken aback, "Whaaaaat are you doing!?" The older one asks, unsure what to make of the strange display. "Are you okay!? Can you breathe alright!?" The younger asks, suddenly worried. Iris stops to laugh, "Yes, I'm fine! I'm just pumping oxygen and blood throughout my system! It helps me wake up faster!" She says as she wobbles slightly from the small spell of vertigo that temporarily takes over her.   
Varian seems curious and quickly stands following her lead. Chess only stares and laughs harder, "Ok, while you two do whatever... fish mating dance... I'm going to make sure Cider is ready to go." He shakes his head, and gets up, going to tend to the light brown mare tied to a stalagmite off to the side. Iris laughs as he leaves. Alright, I'm going to go down in there to try and talk to him..." She tells Varian, nervousness creeping into her tone despite her futile attempts to seem brave. He nods, "what do I do if he attacks!?" The chemist frightenedly asks as she sets the bag securely on the ground. "Do you possibly have a mix that could blind him??" She asks as the thought comes to her. He nods and pulls out a white shimmering liquid. Iris takes a shaky breath, "Right... guess It's time to get this over with...." She says, Chess watching them from his peripheral, ready to hop in should he need to. 

Iris cautiously opened the bag flap, 'This is crazy!!! This is so crazy!!! I'm going to die!!!' She hastily thought. She then stretched it open and unrolled the long rope ladder whose top was sown onto the bag rim. "Hello? M-Mr. Rivertroll???" She shakily called into the darkness, 'I really need to put some sort of light down there.....' She notes to herself as she begins to descend into the darkness below. "The name's Goliath..." The gruff voice growled back, still unseen. The siren could feel a shiver travel up her spine. "I beg your pardon for trapping you in here against your will,... You didn't seem willing to talk at that time...." She said again, her numb limbs refusing to carry her any further into the abyss of her own baggage. "I will admit I was rather cranky with you three waking me up..." It replied with a sort of strange accent. It was easier to identify now that it wasn't howling in their faces whilst brutally swinging its arms and tail about.   
The troll shifted so that he came into the girl's view, he seemed calmer now, though he still glared up at her. Iris startled as she still hung from the slowly swinging ladder. She had to swallow the lump in her throat before she could keep talking, "We uh, wanted to know what you meant by thieves..." The siren nervously explained. Goliath huffed and sat himself down, "Well, recently I've been dealing with pesky thieves who have been stealing from my hoard...." He grumbled, tail swishing back and forth in a patient manner. Iris nodded, "S-so I'm guessing you assumed we were the thieves??" She asked, trying hard to sound confident, though her voice betrayed her. The troll gave a singular nod in answer.  
"Well, I'd like to strike a deal...." The young girl said, to which Goliath only waited curiously. "If we help you find the thieves, will you A. not kill them, and B. let us be in peace?" She asked, mentally crossing her fingers, which allowed her subconscious to wander to the aching and burning in her hands and legs as she had been hanging there for quite some time right after the already draining fight. The troll pondered her question for a few moments, "Fine.... I suppose so." Goliath snorted, supporting himself on his gigantic arms. Iris smiled, "Thank you!" She cried, climbing up and out, then motioning for him to follow.  
Goliath looked up at her as she excitedly exited and pulled gently on the ladder with a single finger, doubtful that it could hold him. Though, with a shrug of his bulky shoulders he began an attempt in climbing, which much to his surprise, was successful.   
Chess and Varian watched as Iris climbed out, the large terrifying creature that had attacked them just earlier following after. Both on edge they flashed their female companion a nervous and unsure glance. She smiled and motioned for them to lower their weapons. "Guys, this is Goliath! We've agreed to help him find the people who took his stuff in exchange for a sort of peace treaty!" She chimes, "Goliath, meet Chess and Varian!" She finished. The river troll only grunted.   
The two boys looked at each other now. "No one in their right mind would do that...." Varian whispered to her, both of them pulling her aside for a moment. The vampire nodded in agreement, 'Iris maybe we should reconsider doing this?? We have already had a nasty encounter with this guy and he's proven a real obstacle, If he doesn't even actually know the thieves' faces then we may be biting off more than we can chew." He tries to reason with her. But stubborn as ever she smiles sweetly, "Then I guess the sooner we get it over with the better!" She giggles turning around to gather things.   
Both boys slump their shoulder and watch her practically skip off. "Oookayyy...." Varian huffs, "Nice knowing ya..." Chess says exasperatedly, Varian gives a sassy chuckle, "Yeah same here...."


	15. If It Can Swim, It Can Be Sold

Varian and Chess uncomfortably walked behind Iris as she led them along the path. Cider was nervous; the poor girl was on edge with the giant troll that waddled along behind them.

The two boys would occasionally glance back at Goliath as he trudged heavily through the dirt and mud. As the elder of the two kept an eye on the potential threat, the younger sped up his pace as to talk with the siren. "Soooooo, What's the plan!?" He nervously asked, still obviously uncomfortable. "Well, I was thinking we'd still head into town and ask around for any kind of hints or clues from there!" She happily and almost obliviously chimed.

"Oh ok, yeah that sounds fine, only one issue, I'm not all too sure that the town's folk will be too welcoming of the GIANT RIVER TROLL IN TOE!!!!!" He sassily yelled, distress hinging on the tips of his words. Iris glanced nervously back at the beast still slowly following. He snorted after the alchemist raised his voice. "Well, I thought that so long as Goliath is alright with it, He could hangout someplace well hidden not too far from the town..." She said, trying to reassure him. "How do we know we can even trust him!? Just a couple hours ago he was trying to kill us!!!!!" He harshly whispered, glaring Iris dead in the eyes. "Well I think it's worth it that we give him a chance, he did give us his word." She hastily responded, giving him a sort of, 'are you trying to make him mad?!' look.

"Well what if we can't find a good hiding place close or far enough??" Varian resumed in pressing. "Then, with his permission, of course, he could spend the night in my bag." She replies again, her own voice beginning to falter and fill with stress and anxiety. "Well I'm so happy you thought of everything!!!" The chemist grumbled. Iris found herself beside herself at this point, "Well at least I tried to help and be prepared!!" She shot back.

Meanwhile, The vampire was glaring daggers at the troll who glared at him back. Chess found himself fingering the button under his shirt cuffs that would eject his blade. Its round, cool, metallic feeling brought him a sort of relief despite him being on edge. Goliath noticed his behavior and was able to put two and two together, and subconsciously began to slowly dramatize the swaying motion his tail made till it was patiently cocking back and forth like a hunting cat's.

The two up front found themselves still in the middle of a heated conversation. "Oh I'm sorry but I don't remember when we held the ceremony and made you leader of the group!!!" Varian growled, "UGH! You're impossible!!! Must you come up with some stupid reason against everything I say!? And it's not a crime that I am, once again, the only one trying to solve things!" Iris yelled back. Varian   
Ruddiger, who had found that he very much enjoyed sitting on the mare's flank was growling now, not at anyone in particular, but growling all the same. His fur bristled like a porcupine as he flashed pearly white fangs.  
Snorted and huffing nervously, Cider reared back, squealing and letting out strained neighs and brays. The poor raccoon had to hang on for dear life. The mare dug her hooves in the dirt, refusing to move any further. She scrunched her deep, chocolaty eyes shut, every now and then she would paw at the wet path. "Cider? What's wrong??" Chess asked, quickly dropping the reins and walking over to her, gently grabbing her muzzle. "Baby what's bothering you??" He asked, concerned. The light tan horse responded by loudly neighing and squealing, stomping her four feet, and briskly jerking her head up and down, as if scolding them. Before she could do anymore though, Ruddiger nervously chirped as he hopped off the angry horse and bolted to his companion. And much to the vampire's dismay she angrily pushed Chess back and onto the dirt with her nose and trotted to the other two who had been previously fighting, using her hip to knock them into one another and onto the ground as well, Ruddiger sent flying once more, Iris atop Varian.   
Satisfied with herself she clomped back to where she had been previously standing and dug her hooves down once more throwing her head back one last time to let out an angered and exasperated huff, swishing her blonde mane and tail about. 

After Cider was finished the younger two only just then began to recognize what position the horse had placed them in.  
Flustered, the siren began to climb off Varian, "S-sorry..." She apologized, blushing slightly with embarrassment. The alchemist laughed a little, he too, pink as he accepted her hand helping him up, "No, Cider is the one who bumped us!" He tried reassuring her as he scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. Iris looked a little more remorseful now, "well... I didn't just mean that..." She admitted; "I was being a bit of a jerk... I'm sorry, you're right, I guess I was being controlling, I should have asked you guys first and shouldn't have forced you guys into this.. We are a group and that was selfish of me..." She said, inspecting the ground as she spoke. She found it hard to look him in the eyes, after all she had acted like a little child.   
Varian felt guilty as well, "No.. I put you in that position by being so rude about it, I could have addressed that in a far better manner... Not to mention I really attacked you.. I'm sorry Iris..." He apologized. The stubborn mare huffed with approval at this.   
"Well either way I'm still sorry and will try to be better..." The mermaid smiled at him, finally looking up. "Me too..." He looked her in the eyes, slightly pinker than before. 

'kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!' Chess was grinning excitedly as the two were only inches from one another. They simply stared into each other's eyes for a solid minute. 'Gosh... I feel so light! I don't think I've ever felt... this.. way....' The boy found himself helplessly distracted by her lips. Chess grinned wider, "come on!" He even whispered, much to his dismay startling them.

"So are you two gonna snog or somethin?" Goliath grumbled, making a slightly disgusted face. Both sixteen year olds became rose red as the troll spoke, quickly pulling back. "WHAT NO!!! I- I- WE WEREN'T- WHAAAAAAAAT???" Iris shielded her face, embarrassed, yelling her response. Varian on the other hand began choking from surprise, bent over facing the other direction, hiding his face too. Chess groaned loudly, throwing his head back and dropping backwards onto the ground again. "So close!" He whined.

The river troll shook his head, "You humans are weird, going at each other's throats one second, And then googling like a bunch of optimons the next..." He scoffs, "And are you three always this uptight? If you are going to be doing this the whole way then I'll just settle for you and head back to my cave." He growled, rolling his eyes. Goliath began walking again, shoving past them as if they weren't there, "I didn't come here for the sappy drama..." He added leaving them to all stand there. 

Iris helped Varian recover from the embarrassing shock, Chess picking the poor shaken raccoon up. "This is what you get for camping the whole battle out in my saddle pack..." He whispered to Varian's pet, earning himself a scratch on the nose. "Ow!" He cried, covering the small but fresh wound with his hands, Ruddiger angrily taking his perch on the alchemist's shoulder once more.

Chess stuck his tongue out rather childishly at the furry creature who promptly returned the gesture. Cider shoved the thief again, knocking him off his feet for the second time. "What is with you guys!?" He cried, stumbling up and glaring at the animals who had just ganged up on him. Cider snorted and cantered lightly to catch up with the younger two who were snickering. "Ever heard of karma??" Iris teased, "Because you probably took the least damage out of the three of us." She pointed out. After all, Chess only had a few make-shift band aids and nasty bruises. 

"Yeah, we got pummeled pretty bad back there... We should find some kind of way to train with each other..." Varian observed, fluffing his hair and fixing his goggles. Chess scrunched hissed nose, "I don't think that'll help, if we are all inexperienced, then it'll do no good, we'll just be flopping around like a bunch of fish out of water..." He snickered at the thought, getting the other two to join in.

Goliath huffed again, probably the millionth time by now; "Took you that long to realize that? If I hadn't just woken up I would have easily squished you, it was pathetic!!" The trio who had just barely caught up all glared, shoulders slumping. "Well, we're kinda new to this..." Iris excused. "Doesn't matter, you're enemy won't go easy on you just because you don't know what you're doing, if anything that makes you even more stupid for coming out here by your selves...." The giant soon begins to laugh, "Who goes out into the middle of nowhere completely unprotected!! It's like you're asking to die!!!" He was somewhat wheezing by this point.

Iris glanced at the boys who were looking at each other, then her. They all shared a look of 'yikes' and exasperation. "Well if it bothers you so much why don't you teach us?? We might have to fight the thieves...So it could always help to try and prepare us!!!" Iris coaxed, bringing her arms up by her chest as she leaned closer to the creature who shot her a look that asked her if she was serious. 

Goliath didn't answer though, only continuously walking. "Iris, really?!" Varian asks, throwing his hands out in front of himself. "I never said you had to train, I simply asked so if you wanted you could. Like it or not though, he has a point, we barely won, imagine what could have happened if we had been in a more dire situation!!" She protested. "I personally wouldn't mind if something or someone waltzed along and rid me of you three right here and now... but the thought of training someone.... I must admit I am intrigued, only at my ability of doing so though, You're just lucky that it was you who stumbled along and was dumb enough not to dispose of me when you had the chance." Goliath growled back, not making eye contact, much like Chess often did. 'what's with men and acting like they don't care about the conversation enough to at least act like they are engaging!?' Iris thought to herself, noticing a trend. 

Chess looked baffled, "wait so did you just agree to help us learn how to fight?!" He startled. The giant didn't reply. "WOOOO!!! WE'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES!!!!" Iris cheered, pumping her fist and half skipping half running for a brief moment. Goliath made a noise in his throat that lightly resembled a chuckle, shoulders shaking lightly once or twice. "Don't make me regret it..." He muttered somewhat merrily. 

Varian could only stare at the scene before him in shock. First of all, his girlfr- Iris.... Just got the thing that caused his cracked ribs to stinking train them!!! Second, DID THAT THING JUST LAUGH!? THE TROLL... LAUGHED!!???? And lastly,.. WHAT!?

Ruddiger began playing with the alchemist's hair whilst he tried to piece together what had just happened. "DID YOU JUST LAUGH!?" Varian finally voices his thoughts, just as confused as Chess, 'How was Iris not phased by any of this!?' Goliath glanced back at Varian as he yelled, grumbling in reply; "I can't help if the girl has a contagious spirit..." He shrugged it off. The younger boy turned to gape at the cheery siren who beamed with pride at the compliment.

With a surprising amount of further conversation, Varian, Chess, and Iris made a deal that they would do their training the following morning, and were able to figure out that Goliath had been dealing with the thieves for over a year or so. They would constantly steal in a different way every time, showing up at random, making it impossible for Goliath to prepare accordingly. They had just recently finished cleaning out his cave of his last possessions a day ago, which explained Goliath's rage besides the fact that they were stealing from him for about a year and still had no clues or leads to who, or what they were or when they'd strike. Not to mention it was another big reason they had to be fast; if the thieves were smart then they'd be leaving any day now. 

With the pale moon slowly rising behind the riverside town, its warm glow very inviting, the group stopped to find Goliath a decent hiding spot, but were unsuccessful. "Do you mind staying in here??" Iris cautiously offered, holding out her bag. Goliath let out a tired sigh, "Fine.. but don't be surprised when I rearrange everything to my liking..." He snorted, rolling his eyes. The teen girl smiled, "Of course, make yourself comfortable!" She invited, stretching the bag rim open as much as she could. The beast huffed and began to squirm into it, the void suction of the room inside aiding him.

Iris then hefted her bag once he was comfortably inside, looping its straps around her shoulders and arms so it formed more of a backpack. "How are you even still carrying that thing!?" Varian asked, "That scientifically or even physically makes no sense!!" The boy sputtered, "You said forever ago that the didn't lessen the weight at all!!" He cried, dumb founded. 

Chess looked at the alchemist wide-eyed when he said that, "Oh my gosh! I'm impressed!!!!" He laughed. Iris joined him, blushing slightly, "NO! I AM NOT THAT STRONG GOOD HEAVENS!" She stumbled slightly, still adjusting to the weight. "I said it doesn't completely lighten the load!!! It does lighten it by a good fraction!" She laughed, "I wish I were that strong though, I'll be honest!" Varian nodded at her explanation, "Ohhhh, So it's still really heavy just not, all your belongings and an entire RIVER TROLL heavy!!!" He summed up, Iris nodded whilst still wheezing, wiping at her eyes lightly. The vampire continued to snicker long with her, "That's still pretty impressive, but now I'm still just as jealous!" He teased.

The siren couldn't help but smile as they kept toward the town, roughly five-ten minutes away.

The town was small and quaint, the houses all on stilts, made from bamboo reeds and wooden planks, both nailed and tied together with strong, fiber chords. Each home was lit by small metal lanterns, thin ropes stringing more of these same lanterns across the rooftops of the homes. Many small market stalls and shops peppered the town, most of them selling fish or strange and small trinkets. As they walked about the seemingly friendly town, a particular stall caught Iris's attention. Stopping and wandering over to inspect the merchandise. It was then she paled.... 

Spread out neatly, organized in baskets and on the wooden countertops were small curved teeth, cloaks made from glossy, glittery, and colorful scales, jewelry from similar items, and vials filled with colorful liquids. But what frightened the poor girl were the labels.... Genuine siren fangs, Real mermaid and siren hide cloaks, Siren pearl, fang, and scale jewelry; and on some shelves, the vials were organized and marked as siren and mermaid blood, siren and mermaid tears, and even a basket of singular scales.

"G-guys?...." She shakily called as a pit slowly filled her stomach. Confused at first, the boys joined her at the stall, Cider (Who had Ruddiger curled up on her back again), being pulled along as well. Upon studying the stall's contents, they quickly realized the reason for her fear. They both looked at it in horror, "Oh my gosh..." Varian muttered, "Don't worry, we'll make sure no one finds out..." He comfortingly whispered to her, gently grabbing her by the shoulders and guiding her away from the traumatic sight. Chess sucked a quick breath in through his teeth, "Yeah... Don't worry... we'll make sure you don't get hurt.." He reassured, "How about we find the local inn and get something to eat, then we can go to bed and get out of here asap..." The vampire suggested, to which she briskly nodded, eyes still frozen wide, unwilling to blink.

Somewhere near the more center part of town they found where they were looking for. The building was very beautiful. Like the rest of the town, it stood on stilts, a boat tied and hanging from the corner post up high on the deck, presumably for if, or when, the river ever flooded and the water level rose, forcing them to use boats to get around the town, which also explained the large road and pathways. The Inn was styled much like the rest of the town, vaguely resembling Japanese architecture with its curved roofs and being colorfully painted. Shell and bone wind chimes hand from the roof over the deck, a simple ladder leading up to it. 

"Wait here girl, We'll be back." Chess said, carefully but deftly and tightly tying her reins to one of the stilts. Varian stroked his raccoon's head gently, "Keep watch while we're gone. Ok?" He instructed happily, joining the others at the ladder.

"After you!" He smiled and offered, following her up after she began to climb, Chess coming close behind. Upon reaching the top a large painted sign read; 'The Sleepy Shell Inn' "Sounds nice at least..." Iris tried, still shaken up from what they saw back in the town. Chess and Varian gave her a sympathetic smile as they all walked in together.

Upon walking inside the place was a perfect balance of loud, busy, and calm but at the same time its small size made it seem more cozy. Beautiful shells and dried corals decorated the walls, the occasional wood-canvas painting of the undersea were hung here and there as well. 

The small group looked around for a brief moment before spotting the actual bar where Iris and Varian preferred sitting, though Chess didn't have too much of an opinion. "Hmm... this is weird!" Chess finally said, finding it rather odd to be the one who was going to be served. "What's weird??" The chemist asked, "Walking into a tavern with the expectations of being served when I'm usually the one who does the serving!" The young adult continued to chuckle, earning a smile from his younger companions.

Salty and fishy smells filled their noses as the sizzling and popping of cooking meat and other dishes were heard. They navigated themselves around the many tables and took their seats on the woven bamboo stools at the glittering blue stone bar. As they sat Chess turned around to keep surveying the whole tavern and Varian entertained himself with cleaning his goggles. "I think I might be sick..." Iris said, reading the menu hung above and in front of them. 'Oh no, what now???' Varian thought as he turned to look. 

Much like the stall from before, most of the meals on the menu included some kind of merfolk meat... meaning most of what they were smelling, the enticing aroma around them, was most likely...

Cooked Merfolk...

"Do you wanna leave, Iris???" Varian quickly offered, Chess looking over and shaking his head in unbelief as he saw. "Oh my gosh this place, I'm so sorry Iris, I didn't know....." He whispered apologetically. Iris shook her head, looking down at the table in front of them, looking sick, "It's fine... I'll be fine..." She answered quietly, looking up as the bartender began to walk over to them.

Both boys looked at her as she split second went from horrified and sick, to as if nothing ever happened and cheery when their server came. 'Wait what!? How'd she change so fast!? That's kinda scary!!!' Chess and Varian thought to themselves, quickly following her lead as not to arrows any suspicion. 

"Welcome to the Sleepy Shell!! Will you be renting some rooms or just eating tonight???" The waitress chirped with a bright, British accent. She was ginger with striking green eyes and freckles dotted across her face. Varian and Chess felt unsure how to answer as they were not the ones surrounded with the remains of their own kind being sold as food and accessories. "We'd like to take two rooms right next to each other, and something to eat would be wonderful!!" Iris chimed, startling her companions even more.

The woman smiled brightly, "Of course!!! If you've decided on what you'd like then I'll get your meals started while I go figure out where to place you three loves!" Iris nodded, "Real quick though, if you don't mind my asking, I've noticed there seems to be a lot of merfolk products sold here, is it all genuine??" She asked their waitress, who smiled and nodded, "Yup!! We don't get too much admiration for this, but out motto is that 'If it swims, it can be caught and sold!'' She answered, "Despite this we get great trade from the real merpeople we catch and sell from in the Chasm River!!" She continued, "Luckily one catch can go pretty far and holds a lot, so we don't have to worry about overfishing!!" 

'Ugh! They say it as if we're just like all the other dumb fish that swim around and not among the more intelligent and humanoid of creatures..... then again others of different species often think of each other and humans the same way.... though it's still disgusting....' The siren thought to herself, hiding her fear and disgust with a perfect smile and attitude.

"Wow!! That's so neat! we'll have to take a good look around before we leave! Right guys???" Iris addressed the other two who were still in shock and had been rather quiet.

"Oh yeah for sure!" 

"Sounds awesome, I'm excited!" They both quickly snapped from their trances, finally talking. The server happily nodded, "Now what can I get for ya??" She asked. "I'll get the fried shrimo and clam strips with the slaw!" Iris politely replied, Chess and Varian quickly choosing too.

"Just some grilled salmon for me, thank you!"

"A mahi-mahi sandwich please!"

"Then it's settled!!! I'll be back with your meals and room keys soon!! Call me if you loves need anything!" The ginger headed waitress cheerily announced, walking off to sort things out. 

"Iris are you sure about this?... We don't know what might happen if...." Varian nervously trailed off despite his whisper. 

Iris turned to him nodding, smiling wider in an attempt to force the thought of 'if' back and out of her mind, "It's fine, I'll be ok..." She answered, whispering it to him as inconspicuously as possible, "Let's just focus on eating, sleeping, and not dying..." She said again, cautiously. "Remember, we have training tomorrow morning with Goliath..." She added, trying to allow her mind to wander elsewhere. 

"Don't forget the whole reason we have training with him tomorrow... We have to find out more about these thieves and locate them ASAP..." Chess reminded, on Iris's other side, to which she nodded. "Right, How should we go about it?? I mean, We've never been in a situation like this before and I don't think we should be arousing any suspicion... Especially now that we have a little extra something in the bag, and now that we know they don't like swimmers...." The alchemist pointed out, causing the other two to think about it.

"If we split up we can ask more people..." He proceeds to note. "Yeah but we can't just ask every single person here, that'd be a real problem...." The vampire explained. Iris shrugged, "What if we just tell the truth?" The secret siren asks, "We ask around for any people who may have been around lately, had a sudden income of money and explain that they are thieves!" Iris says, "If we try to be too secretive that alone may put people's guards up, but if we help them understand what's been going on, maybe they'll be more willing to help and remember something..." She says plainly as if it was the obvious answer all along.

Both the boys turned to look at her as she sat in between them like she had just made some scientific discovery. The older boy began to laugh, "Iris, I don't know how you view things so simply but yeah! That makes sense, I don't know why we wouldn't just go with that!!" He continues to snicker. The younger of the two seems to think about it for a moment or two longer, "Yeah!... Let's try that!" He grins slightly.

Not long after they came to their conclusion, the server soon returned with their three meals, plus an additional plate of food in hand. "Hope I didn't keep your little party waiting too long!" She chimed in a sing-song voice, setting the dishes down in front of them, the sweet, fresh, tempting smells filling their noses. The trio looked up and smiled as they received their food,

"Thank you!" Iris happily replied, eagerly but gratefully taking the food. "Of course! I even brought a complimentary dish! Mushi!" The ginger headed woman happily announced, "A fresh and salty sushi made with our latest catch!!" She excitedly stated, making it so the poor mermaid felt as though she might puke, "Oh thank you, but mermaid doesn't settle well with my stomach!" Iris refused, kindly, but inwardly only more horrified. 

The server very quickly looks apologetic, "oh! I'm so sorry! May I get you all something to drink instead??" She asked quickly, taking the plate away. The three nodded, "I'll take a sizzle berry cider!" Chess said, Varian followed up with his order next, "Just some crystalline juice please!" He answered, "Just some water for me..." The teen girl added as the waitress scurried off to get their drinks. 

"So after we have our food and drinks, should we split up??" Varian asks, still concerned for his friend. The other two nodded in response. 

Once they had their drinks Chess stopped the woman who had brought them before she wandered off, "Before you go, you know of anyone who's been in town lately, incredibly wealthy, been around for just under a year or so?" Chess asked, giving Iris's idea a try. The lady looked at him skeptically, "Yeah, I know of two people who may or may not match your description... May I ask why you are looking for em?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip. 'This better work....' He nervously thought, "Well, we have a friend who has been robbed over the year by some unmasked thieves and since we were passing through, we thought we'd lend him a hand and help him get his stuff back." The vampire answered, changing the story slightly. 

She seemed to think about his answer for a few moments, pondering its truth, then furrowed her brows, what looked like understanding dawning on her expression, letting out a soft, tiny gasp. "Ok... If you're right about them... then you'll let me come along, I want to help." She said leaning forward and lowering her voice. 

The younger two's eyebrows shot up as she offered her assistance. "Really?!.. Is there some kind of catch??...." Varian asked, suspicious of her himself. The waitress shook her head softly, "No catch, I've noticed that occasionally they'd show up with a new bundle of money and treasures though they claimed to be merchants. I just want to help... If they really are thieves then they might be responsible for the recent robberies that have started happening." She answered. Confused but uncertain, They all turned to look at each other for a brief moment before silently agreeing that it was alright, "Ok then!..." Chess accepted, "Sounds like we have a deal."

"Wait... If there have been robberies and they keep showing up with more and more money, why hasn't anyone confronted them before..." Iris skeptically asks, making a rather good point. "Somewhat of a fear factor, the other half is that they have always been so helpful and kind no one suspected them for long... Plus, the robberies are new, as of two months ago they started." The brit replied.

"Do you know where they have been staying??" The siren piped in. "Not exactly, but I do know of the general are so they shouldn't be too hard to find." She answered, "By the way, the names Antonella, happy I can help!" She introduced herself with a courageous and friendly smile, shaking their hands as they introduced themselves. 

"Chess Brightblood!"

"Iris Sprucethorn!"

"Varian Ruddiger." They all one by one greeted each other happily. "If they really are thieves and you have truly come to help, then I think it's fair you should get at least half off your food and stay." Antonella said with a smile, "To which your new price is five stolvs and two tillets." She politely informed them as Chess dug around in his hip pouch pulling out the owed money, plus an additional small, smooth silver bead. "Just a little something extra for you trouble." He smiled.

Antonella grinned warmly, "Thank you but I work for my money." Her response made the vampire snicker a little, "Alright then, maybe you'd be willing to do us a favor and tend to the horse and raccoon outside while we catch up on our sleep??" He asked, Her nodding back, "Sure thing love, Your rooms are numbers twenty-one and twenty-two." She smiled, sweeping the money into a little pouch. 

She then called into the kitchen and a new tender came out while she left the building and climbed down the rope ladder, out of view. 

"How early should we get up??" Iris asked between bites, rather enjoying the brightly colored shrimoes. Her older companion took a deep breath, thinking for a brief moment, "Before sunrise. We should spend the early morning training, around late morning or noon we'll meet back up with our new guide and locate our thief hide away... Then we should try to come up with a plan before striking at sundown." He observed, "But those are my thoughts... what are yours?" He persists to ask.

"Sounds good to me!" Varian smiles.

"I'm too tired to think...." Iris laughs softly, finishing her food rather quickly.

The vampire smiles as she finishes her food. “Sounds like we’ll be going with my idea then.” He observed. Iris only tiredly nodded. Varian cocked his head, “Wait, How are you tired?? You literally slept in the cave!” He pointed out. “True, but we have been running around all day! Not to mention she’s been carrying everything in her bag plus Goliath!” The vampire excused, “Plus, I think it’s best if we go find our rooms anyway!” He laughs harder whilst the siren begins to doze off.

Varian shrugs, finishing off his juice. "I guess..." He agrees, scooting his dirty but empty dishes away from himself, "I want to get Ruddiger though..." He mumbled. "Why'd you leave him outside then??" The older boy confusedly smirked. "I wasn't entirely sure if we'd be staying... I mean you saw that stall alone... and I've noticed a whole lot of other stalls selling similar stuff... The chimes are made from their bones.... and a number of other things... that I'm not going to mention..." He answered as Iris groaned, face planting into her folded arms. 

Chess thinks for a short moment, "That's fair... I've noticed a number of other concerns as well..." He admitted, "Just hurry up, We'll meet ya at the stairs..." He invited, pointing across to where a neat but old looking staircase led up. The alchemist nodded in response, jogging to the doors where he would retrieve his furry companion.

Iris got up and double checked she had all her stuff. "Hey Chess, Remember that amazing soup you made last night??"

"Yeah, what about it??"

"We had leftovers right??"

"Yeah,.. why?"

"Well, we can't just let Goliath starve..."

"Oh that's fair, ok let's go get it from my saddle pack." He told her, stacking their dishes, and standing. "Wait, were you going to leave your pack with Cider???" Iris asked, "Remember, there have been some robberies around here..."Leaving you pack with all your stuff out in the open might not be such a good idea..." She reminded him, causing him to nod. "True, I suppose you're right, I should bring it inside for tonight...." He agreed with her.

And much to the chemist's surprise, they joined him by the doorway as he came up the ladder, Ruddiger wrapped around his neck like a scarf. "I thought we were meeting by the stairs!" He puzzled aloud. "We were, but then Iris pointed out that leaving my saddle pack out here might not be the smartest decision." He expressed. "So me and her were just about to get it." 

Pulling himself up to their height, Varian nodded. "Makes sense. I'll wait here." He weakly chuckles, "I've already been up that tree of a ladder enough times!" He laughed, Chess joining in, "Alright Hair-stripe! We'll be back up in a jiffy-! Aaaactually..." He quickly stopped himself as he stood on the first rung of the ladder, "Iris! Why don't you stay up here and help pull my saddle pack for when I start to get near the top!!" He smirked, gently pushing the siren closer to her fellow traveler, his words being slow and dramatized as it was clear he had ulterior motives than just trying to lighten his work load.

Varian blushed lightly as it was the second time that day that they were shoved into one another. He then left them alone together and quickly descended down the ladder. 

Iris snickered, sitting on the edge of the deck, letting her feet dangle off. The alchemist soon followed her lead, seating himself beside her. 'Do I bring it up? Would it be awkward?...' The young teen girl thought about all the times people seemed to see them as a couple and 'ship' them together... she wasn't sure how to feel as she was certain she had feelings for him...

"Is it just me..." She nervously laughed, "Or does it seem like Chess isn't the only one who wants us... together..." The boy sitting beside her couldn't help but laugh as well, "It's not just you..." he softly grinned, looking down at their feet and the roaring river not too far from them.

As they spoke, a chilling night breeze whipped and tore at them briefly, seeming to set the mood. Iris shivered ever so slightly, subconsciously rubbing at her arms. Varian felt his cheeks heat up a little as his voice caught in his throat, the sight of Iris with the wind rippling through her soft, well kept brown hair, the blonde and copper highlights glittering, hardly visible against the gentle lantern light, enough to put a lump in his throat. 

Being more instinct than his conscious thought, Varian pulled off his slightly beaten vest, wrapping it around her. He watched as she flinched, surprised as it was evident she didn't expect him to do so.

"Does.... it bother you?..." Varian's words startled Iris. She looked over as he kept speaking, "Them wanting us together?..." He asks, his question sparking the smallest flame of hope in her chest as her own cheeks lit a glow, pink. "Because... I... want us to be together..." He admitted, looking away and down again, that same dorky smile creeping its way onto his expression. She was speechless, "You do?..." She asked, her breath shaky as it stumbled out of her lungs. The alchemist shyly nodded, finding his tongue tied. Tentatively, but affectionately, she placed her hand on his, looking him in the eyes. "Me too...." She almost whispered after what felt like eons of silence, only gazing into one another's eyes. 

Everything seemed so surreal and perfect. The stars glittered by the millions above, beautiful scenery and light only amplified everything. Neither realized how close they had gotten, mere inches from sharing the one small gentle embrace that would bring so much hope, pain, love, heartbreak, joy, and sadness into their lives, changing them forever, a single ripple that would start a storm in the ocean of life.

Iris was unable to help herself as her eyes occasionally flew to look at his lips, his doing the same. Soon they found themselves interlocked in a brief but incredible kiss; it was innocent and soft, a quick but profound expression of their love for each other. As Iris pulled away she could feel herself overflowing with joy. Unable to help herself, she slowly but joyfully leaned forward, tenderly stealing another. He happily returned it, carefully cradling her face with his hand, another dorky grin greeting Iris as he pulled away once more. 

Unable to hold it in, the overjoyed mermaid jumped on him, wrapping him in a tight hug. "I'm the girl you like?!..." She laughed as he wrapped his arms around her in return. "Yeah, you are..." He told her as they lay on the wood, only the stars above them; the hustle and bustle of the inn behind them creating a warm and cozy atmosphere. 

"So..." Chess's voice startled them as they shot up off the floor. He sat with just the upper half of his torso and up in view, his chin resting in his palm as he braced his elbow against the rough planks, the biggest and smuggest smirk possible plastered on his face. "H-How much did you see!?" Iris stuttered, her whole face and ears matching the rose red color of lanterns. "Enough." He smiled, not moving. "Don't worry, I won't tease, just know that I was right all along!" He taunted.

"Oi! Hitch! Care to move your butt outa my face!?" Antonella's sassy, accented voice could be heard just below. Chess laughed as he pulled himself off the ladder and onto the balcony. "So sorry!" He kept laughing merrily, the other two already on their feet. 

"looks like we have all our things... Shall we hit the hay??" The cocky vampire asked, grinning wide at the two lovebirds before him, their pinkies intertwined. Iris nodded, "Especially with how much we have to-do tomorrow!" She smiled.

The ginger was soon up with them, but walked inside, "See you tomorrow then!" She called. Iri stole a glance at one another before following Chess in as he did so. 

The trio slowly crossed the inn towards the stairs. Little shell beads hung from the ceiling as decoration. "despite all the... you know,... This place is actually quite pretty!" Iris commented upon studying the halls as they made their way down to their rooms. Varian withheld his urge to use some cheesy pick up line, 'Not as much as you!...' He at the very least thought to himself. 

Passing a person or two, They reached their rooms right beside one another, Chess handed the left over stew to Iris and they all went their separate ways. 

Iris closed the door to her room, a warm seagrass woven rug on the floor, a small wooden bed with teal and turquoise sheets, and a dim lantern. Other than the warm yellow lantern nothing but a decently sized window on the back wall lit up the room. She set her bag down and pulled out the stew, filling Goliath in on everything he needed to know whilst giving him some food. He complained about how much he was given of course, grumbling that "he would starve in the smelly little bag, sad and miserable." Kindly, (And somewhat embarrassedly) The siren girl spared him the knowledge of their, "Sappy romance", Closing her satchel and flopping into the bed, falling asleep quickly and peacefully, the wonderful events that had transpired that evening influencing her dreams in the best of ways.

Little did she know how her future did indeed contain the stuff of dreams and one's imagination. But of course we can never be too sure of whether or not it was; as it did after all, transpire in a completely different dimension...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added a prologue! Be sure to check it out at the beginning of the book!


	16. Takes One to Know One

Iris's eyes fluttered open to the soft but sure glow of the sun slowly melting the stars away and painting the horizon all hues of orange, pink, and yellow. It was rather early in the morning and her first thought was to go swimming, but as she bolted upright to make use of what little time she might have, the events of the night before came rushing back on her. First of all, if she went swimming she'd probably die... Second off, she had training with Goliath. Then to wrap it all up.... she had just kissed Varian the night before. Her cheeks and ears became uncomfortably hot. It felt almost as if someone were pinching them between a straightening iron. With a small, crooked smile, she pulled her knees close, still wrapped in her sheets, and began fanning at her ears with her hands. Crud. Why'd she have to be such an easy fluster.

Slowly climbing out of the inviting warmth of the bed, she shivered slightly as the cool wood floor met her bare feet. She quickly changed out of what cruddy make-shift pajamas she had and fastened her gear before tidying up. After setting the borrowed room in order, she grabbed her bags and silently and carefully slipped out of the room, being gentle and slow with the cold, beat up brass handle.

As she exited the room she found the halls relatively dark and silent, despite the noises of soft chatter and even just people going about their business through the thin bamboo walls. Closing her door as quietly as possible, she gently knocked on the boys' door. No response. She knocked again, a little louder this time but still no one opened the door. 'Geez... they must really be sleeping!.. They'd leave some sort of note if they left right???' She thought to herself after waiting for what she assumed was at least two or so minutes. 

Wrapping tentative fingers around the knob, she jiggled it as it was apparent they locked the door, so yeah, they were still inside. Reaching into one of her pockets she pulled out the small, dainty tools in which she would pick their lock. Iris knelt on one knee, and inserted the small metal pick into the lock and began using it to feel around for the small key slots she would push in order to override the primitive security system.

Click!

Iris slowly eased the door open to see the room was quite a mess. Gracious...

The secret siren crept inside, putting away her gadgets as she made her way over to the beds, dodging the clothes and junk sprawled helplessly across the floor. Funny enough, most of it seemed to be Chess's belongings. Upon reaching the beds, she walked over to the one she was closest to, to see Varian curled up much like the raccoon who substituted the boy's pillow. Iris's cheeks became pink once more as she looked down at his peaceful form snuggled cozily beneath the wool blankets. "Varian..." She whispered in a soft almost melodic tone, with the hopes to ease him awake. He hummed softly in his sleep shifting slightly as his breathing changed. "Varian!" She softly coaxed again, finding herself unable to resist the temptation to tenderly brush the soft, silky black strands of hair from his face.

Varian's eyes slowly fluttered open and he turned to look up at her. "Iris..?!" He asked, obviously startled to see her. "Come on sleeping beauty! We have our battle lessons!! Daylight's burning!" She snickered as he stretched and slowly climbed out of his cocoon, wearing similar to what she called night clothes, old beaten and somewhat tattered clothes that served truly no purpose other than covering one's self. 

"Iris? What are you doing in our room??" The young girl heard the tired voice of Chess from behind her, she must have woken him up with Varian. She turned around to face him before quickly regretting it and turning away... The man wore nothing other than a pair of dark grey boxers, and that wouldn't have been a problem if he were under the covers, but he wasn't. He had slung his legs over the side of the bed. Iris could feel herself heating up. Like crud... why'd he have to sleep practically naked!? "U-Um, Chess?... You wanna put some pants on??" She asked looking straight forward, and away from him. That was something she never wanted to see again. 

At this point she could hear him wheezing from behind her, "I FORGOT!!! HAAAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!! OH MY GOSH IRIS I'M SO SORRY!!" He laughed so hard, "I'm so sorry, I usually sleep like this so it didn't occur to me, plus, I locked the door! I didn't expect you to come in and wake us up!!" He continued to cackle wildly, quickly stumbling around in an attempt to pull some pants over himself. 'Looks like those clothes on the floor were his...' Iris deducted silently to herself waiting for the vampire to make himself decent. Varian only watched somewhat in a daze, though he began chuckling a little after processing all that was happening. "I told you it was a bad idea..." He tiredly laughed, "You alright Iris..? He was still wearing underwear." Varian says noticing her pink cheeks and flustered reaction. "Yeah I'm fine, more surprised I suppose..."She says, turning around again after Chess had managed to slip into his black pants. 

Chess is still chuckling and begins cleaning up the room, though still shirtless. Varian follows his lead and Iris makes the beds.

With the guys' rooms cleaned up as well, Chess slipped on his white under shirt and they all made their way down to the bar for breakfast.

Again the smell of cooking meat filled their noses, and because it was a very pleasant smell, Iris's stomach began to churn queasily again. Antonella greeted them as they tiredly sat down, assuming the same seating position they had the day before, with Iris in the middle. "Wow!! You three loves are up early!" the brit laughed, "Especially with how late you guys were up last I saw you!!" She quickly adds with a cheerful snicker. Chess smiles wide, "Well, we have a lot to do today and the beds helped a lot!" 

"So where do you typically sleep??"

"On the ground or in a tree."

"A TREE???"

"Yeah, helps a lot!" 

"With what??"

"With wild animals, bandits, anything that might be of any kind of trouble in the night." Chess and their waitress' conversation slowly faded from the younger two's focus as it was very clear they wouldn't stop talking any time soon. "So why'd you seem so flustered and embarrassed about Chess? He was wearing pants." Varian asked, finding his curiosity getting the better of him. Iris choked on the air briefly, startled he even asked the question to begin with. "Well... I guess that back home where I used to live, everyone's standards fell so low... I never wanted to end up like that. Modesty is important to me and I try to give others the same respect I wish for!" She answered him, giving a sheepish smile. Varian nodded his head slowly in understanding. "Oh!! I'm sorry Iris, I didn't know it made you genuinely uncomfortable..." The boy admitted, seeming to zone out slightly, presumably lost in his thoughts. 

"So, what can I get your little caravan today??" The ginger brit asked after talking with the vampire a little longer. "I think I'll just take some fresh fruit today!" Iris declares, jumping on the chance to get some food. Antonella nodded at her request, then turning to the boys to figure out what they would like before they headed off. "Have any bacon??" Varian grinned, Chess jumping in on that too. 

Antonella nods and struts off to retrieve their sustenance. While they waited Chess made himself busy scanning the tavern again, leaving the teens to themselves in conversation once again. "So... about last night..." The siren embarrassedly blushed, biting her lip as she trailed off. "W-what about it?..." The alchemist nervously inquired, worried something was wrong. "Well... I wanted to know if we planned on maybe... I don't know really how to ask this.." She quickly became a nervous giggling mess. "Are we a thing now???" Iris found herself both dreading and anticipating his response. Rapidly Varian joined her in becoming a flustered, excited wreck. "I- If- Yes??" He answered, discovering he too was unsure how to proceed with anything that was happening at that moment. 

They both let out a relieved sigh simultaneously, laughing softly once or twice. "Do we be public about our relationship??" Varian continued in a hushed tone, how they had started the conversation, as both were still slightly uncomfortable and unsure how to proceed with the whole dating thing. Iris though for a moment before answering, "I think we should take it slow... I don't wanna mess this up..." She confessed. The chemist nodded. Further questions would have to wait, Varian noticed Antonella coming back with food and drinks. 

Chess sat quietly smiling as he listened into their whole conversation, despite this he remained polite and said nothing, only speaking to thank the kind waitress for their food upon arrival. 

With a soft clicking noise the brit set the sea-glass plates down, accompanied by little glittery glasses of orange juice. The orange juice made Iris feel funny, emotionally, it was probably the most familiar thing she had had in those last months. She didn't understand all too well why she felt such a strong feeling of homesickness so quickly and without warning... it's not like she had had any good memories there, at least not many... though mornings had always seemed the best time of the day other than the late hours when everyone was asleep. Maybe it was because she had been in such a new place for so long, constantly on the move, constantly being flooded with the need to survive, take in more crazy information, and keep moving... it was stressful!! A girl could only take so much, and maybe after all this time it was finally starting to wear away at her. 

Geez... that spiraled out of control quickly... she'd be fine, she was probably just overreacting and being silly. 

The food smelled amazing!!! At least the bacon did, Iris couldn't smell the fruit hardly at all, at least not from its spot on the plate in front of her, after all the aromas and scents of the meat and spices were very overwhelming. "WOW! This smells so good!" Varian chuckled delightedly. Chess nodded briskly in agreement, wolfing down his food. "Gracious, don't choke!" Iris snickered cracking upon the hard shell of the fruit before her. Inside was a red gooey pulp that coated the inner layer of the clam-like cover. Immediately a smell similar to morning rain and lavender filled the air faintly, "Ok yeah this smells too good to eat slowly." She laughs, quickly scooping the contents inside out with a spoon provided. Varian shrugged, joining in and scarfing down his food. The trio devoured the food in front of them in two minutes or less, speedily paying for it and dashing out the door to go train. 

"Come on! We're losing time!!" Chess excitedly laughed, sliding down the ladder like a fire pole, Varian close behind, Iris falling a fourth of the way trying to mimic their motions.

"You ok??" Varian nervously asked as she stood, rubbing her butt. "Yeah I'm good." She replies, laughing a little. He helps her up, pulling her to her feet. Chess led Cider over who seemed completely fine. "How about we save some time and ride Cider here out of town, We can probably get a good, safe distance away if we take her." He proposes, "Wait, there's three of us, can she even carry us??" Iris worriedly asks, startled at the thought alone, it didn't seem like they'd even fit on her back.

The horse gives a determined snort as if answering the mermaid herself. The vampire nods along too, "She'll be ok! And yeah, she's an Tellimanian mare, she's bread to hold lots of people at once." He reassures her, though Iris still seemed unsure. "ok..." She finally agreed. The thief didn't wait any longer and hopped up, swinging his leg over Cider's back. Holding his hand down he helped Varian up, who sat behind him, then Iris who sat behind Varian. 

Instinctively Iris wrapped her arms around the alchemist's torso, holding tight. "Oh crud, this is kind of scary..." She admitted with a startled giggle, Chess gave a mix between a laugh and a scoff, "You've never ridden a horse before??" he asked in disbelief, turning to look as she held close to the boy in front of her, looking down at the ground. She shook her head briskly, "No not really!" She answered. The vampire smirked, "Alright then, you better hold tight!" He called back, flicking the leather reigns briskly. 

With no further instruction the mare took off. Hooves thundering against the ground, Cider ran swiftly and powerfully, demonstrating her underestimated abilities. Iris yelped and clung tighter to Varian as they were bobbed up and down quickly with the beat of the galloping. "Gosh I wasn't ready for this!!" She cried out in a frightened laugh, still unsure whether she should be enjoying it or fearing for her life. 

Varian on the other hand was bright pink with the siren clinging to him like a koala. "It's ok, I've got you." He comforted her, wrapping his arms around hers. The mermaid nodded, just thankful that she had someone to hold onto. 

The town seemed to whizz by as they dashed out, the rhythmic soft and steady bouncing slowly becoming comforting. Iris slowly forgot about the strong hooves that she feared would snap her in two should she fall, and enjoyed the ride, simply leaning against the young alchemist in front of her as they watched the sun come fully over the horizon line, marked by trees, mountains, and distant towns. 

Chess turned to look over his shoulder at the couple, smiling softly to himself and feeling rather proud of the fact that he was able to help their little romance along. 

Though as all good things come to an end, they soon arrived at a small pocket in the trees by the river, the hard stones that created its banks helping create the perfect battle area. It was perfectly made up of thick trees for heavy woods, a small clearing for open fields, and the rocky river bed for the mountains and uneven grounds. "Talk about a lucky find!" The vampire laughed, sliding off the horse's slick back and patting her neck gently. "Thanks for the help girl!!" He happily thanked her, tossing her a bright red apple, to which Cider deftly caught it in her mouth, eating it with a cheery whiney. 

After Chess had gotten down, the siren slightly disappointedly let go of Varian and got down onto the ground. "Thanks by the way..." She shyly grinned at him, feeling her fear of riding was suddenly silly and childish. He grinned back at her, "I don't mind, horse riding can be kinda scary." He tried to put her at ease, dropping into the muddy grass beside her. 

Once Cider had her apple, Chess turned to his younger travelers with a bright smile. "Alright, shall we meet our grouchy old teacher??" He teased, making them both turn their heads. Iris nodded, "Welp, battle training, our first and only lesson!" She laughed, sorta disappointed that after they helped the troll get his things and parted ways with him they'd have no way to know if they were ever truly improving. Though her gut became more nervous about the actual lessons as she set the bag down and slowly opened it. "Goliath!! Are you ready??" She called down, unrolling the latter and starting to climb down. 

She was soon met by a very tired and angry looking river troll who just stared up at her sleepily, giving a slow delayed blink, one eye after the other. "No. But I don't feel like surrendering my stuff to a couple a low down thieves so I guess I'll make sure you won't die." He grumbled, slowly getting up from his curled position on the floor, surrounded by everything soft Iris had in her bag. Iris grinned as he shuffled over to her in a rather undignified manner, his long, heavy tail dragging behind him. "Don't think I'll baby you three just because you're newbies... you'll only fall to the level of your training anyway." He added with a huff. The mermaid nodded, "Of course, I think we're all just very grateful you're so kind and willing to do us such a service to begin with!!" She responded optimistically, hoping to help ease the process and stay on his good side. The siren was startled as Goliath jumped from the far ground below to just a few rungs below her, He gave her a cold glare as the rope swung back and forth violently, his face almost against hers. "I aint stupid, I know what game you're playing at, and I don't like how well it's working." He snarled, piqued. Iris tried to stifle a nervous laugh, quickly retreating back up and out of the sack. He quickly followed, shaking himself after having to squeeze through the stretched opening. "Well, we're all ready! We even tried to find the most private and hidden area as possible!" She told him as he surveyed what he had to work with. "Hmpf... It'll work as well as any dump I suppose." He muttered, standing much like a gorilla, only tens of thousands of times more frightening. 

After a minute of dead silence as the trainees just watched the ogre in silence he suddenly whirled around to face them, "BATTLE STANCES!!!!!" Goliath bellowed, taking a threatening position with his hooked tail held high above his head like a scorpion. The all yelped, Chess falling back into a crude squat with his arms held in front of him in a way that strongly resembled a martial artist sort of way, the blades coming out over his hands with a clean shing noise, he looked a great deal like a panther. Varian flinched, seeming to shrink down defensively, his hands flying to his sides where his bottle and solutions rested, like a raccoon or weasel. Iris pulled back in a well positioned stance, resting most of her weight on her back leg, though she could easily and spontaneously switch, her arms curled into tight little fists, it looked almost as if a snake had coiled up to strike.

Goliath snored out a brief laugh, "You lied... You've definitely all fought before. And judging by your stances, you're an aggressive fighter, you feel like you have to strike first." He judged accurately, looking Chess up and down. "You are more strategic and long distance fighting, you prefer not to get up close and personal." He observed again, addressing Varian. "And you, you've done this too much. Your stance is almost perfect. The few small mistakes are ones that can only be made if you've been self taught. You like to be fast, play defensive and deal small but powerful blows, strategy and speed. You try to avoid getting hit. Which could only mean..." Before Goliath could say anymore, the siren heard a whistling noise, she split second looked up to see the hooked tail being slung brutally fast down at her. More instinct than her conscious thought, she gasped and dove out of the way quickly, landing on her hands and folding into a somersault that planted her back up on her feet. She then looked up expectantly and terrified at Goliath, ready for another attack. The troll grinned a toothy smirk, flashing the bright white fangs that filled his maw. "It means that you have lightning reflexes." He finished his thought. 

Iris huffed as she let out the breath she was holding and relaxed slightly, though she remained attentive and on edge.

The river troll said noting for a moment, "You all have pretty good stances, I think that you know how to fight in the sense of stances and attacks, you three are just uncoordinated and flop around like a headless cockatrice." He says, "To effectively take down your enemy you must know their weaknesses and be able to quickly figure out their fighting patterns and weaknesses." Goliath continued to lecture them. 

Varian raised his hand. The giant nodded at him, signing for him to go ahead. "How exactly do we figure out their weaknesses and fight styles??? And then how do we use that to our advantage? I mean I have a basic idea but knowing more can never hurt." He asked. Goliath thinks on the alchemist's question for a few seconds before answering, "Simple enough, figure out their weak point and either target it, or flip it against them, depending on what it is." He explains, Varian nodding in response.

An hour or two later it came time to return to the town. They had trained hard and had made a lot of improvement given what time they had, though they could only hope it was enough to help them. They had learned to start communicating whilst in battle, but hopefully they'd get good enough to not need to talk at all. And like before, the troll retreated into the teen girl's bag and they rode back into the town. 

Upon reaching The Sleepy Shell, Antonella was waiting up on the porch, smiling wide, something sashed to her back. She jumped down from the high hight, landing on her feet, only using one hand to stabilize herself. "Where'd you loves ride off to??" She asks casually. "Just getting a brief lay of the land, hoping to find a good place to start looking...." Chess slyly and quickly lies, saying it so well you would have never guessed. "Clever! Unless you found somewhere else that seemed interesting, I know a general area where they should be at." The brit told him, looping her arm in the small space between Varian and Chess, grabbing the other side of the saddle, pulling herself off the ground to hang off the side of the horse.

"Wait! Are you gonna ride like that!?" Iris quickly interrupted, the fear she had just concurred quickly filling her again. Antonella smiled a bright cheery grin, "Of course, there's no other room for me and I'm not gonna force everyone to walk!!" She says as if it were something completely normal and obvious. Iris could only blink, 'She's going to die... and I can't watch!!' She thought to herself, paling a little. Chess gives her an impressed look, "Well then, if you're sure... Where to??" He asks as Cider impatiently stamps her hooves. 

"Head for that hill, further North-west." She instructs, pointing at a particularly large hill whose top is covered in straggling grass patches and dead bushes, the rocky interior showing through. The vampire nods, flicking the reigns quickly, urging the horse forward into leaping gallops once again. Iris forces herself to look away from the woman who deftly clung to the mare's side. The most she could allow herself to do was watch her small, freckled hand, clinging to the side of the saddle. She could just imagine it slipping, and it bothered her greatly. 

Chess lead the horse onward toward their goal. He enjoyed the feeling of being on this great adventure, riding a horse, the wind in his crazy black hair, the sweet smell of the forest, the sounds of nature, and the beautiful sight of the divine world that surrounded him. He missed it so much.... Why did he ever stop?? He had told his comrades that his uncle had just been unfortunate and died and that he had never actually set foot outside of the inn, but that was nothing short of the biggest lie he had ever told.

His smile began to falter as his mind wandered to the horrid events of that night... that fateful night where he and his uncle went out together. They were exploring some caves and having a wonderful time... when they stumbled upon a collector... Collectors were foul demons that wandered caves and deep down tunnels and burrows, typically around where many people had died and collected the wandering souls. They were ginormous and covered in a deep purplish-indigo magma like goop that ran and pulsed across their bodies accompanying the long bony spines and quills that covered them. The creature attacked them in a desperate and hungry attempt to obtain their souls, to which it'd add them to the hundreds of others it had gathered. Chess had been young at the time but all he could remember was his uncle's desperate pleas for him to run, to not look back, that'd he be okay, to get help... Young Chess knew he was lying but put his blind faith in him, hoping his small, aching legs could carry his trembling body fast enough to tell his father. 

He wasn't....

By the time he got home he was a sobbing mess but managed to tell his father through burning tears and suffocating sobs and chokes. That was when his father returned, with only the dagger... tears in his own eyes. Chess had always blamed himself for the incident since... if only he had been faster!! Or maybe if he had stayed, he could have helped?? it was too late now.

Chess felt warm, fresh tears torn from his eyes as the wind wiped them out of sight, and quickly he was brought back to the reality of where he was. They were practically at the hill now. The vampire quickly pushed the memory away... he didn't want to think about it anymore...

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived!!" He cheered as Cider slowed to a trot, pulling herself up the rocky, uneven ground, gently shaking her riders. Antonella hopped off, and walked beside the horse, Iris followed her lead, happy to be back on the ground. "I'll be honest , the horse rides aren't as bad, but I'm still very grateful for my own two feet!!" She laughed, easily leaping from each small ledge to the next. As they came up to the crown of the hill they came to a stop. "Now, I know the sneaky lil buzzards are somewhere around here." Antonella told them, "How about we split up! It'll be a good way to cover more ground and find their base faster. Let's leave Cider here, she'll probably be safest hanging back." She proposed. "We can all meet up back here at sunset!!" She told them. The other three shared some glances before shrugging and nodding, "Sounds good!!" Varian chimed, sliding off the horse, Chess following after him. "Wait, If they are around here, I'm still worried about that Cider could be in danger..." Chess said, unsure about everything. Antonella smiled sweetly, "Don't worry love, she'll be fine!! plus, I'm sure she'd be able to hold her own should anything happen." The waitress protested. "Alright then...." Chess said, something about the whole situation starting to seeming off to him.

Reluctantly they all left the horse to lie low by a large, dead bush. Chess heading north, Antonella South, Varian West, and Iris East.

Chess made his way off and away from the others. Cider would be okay right? Of course she would!... He wasn't sure despite how much he tried to reassure himself. Something seemed really off about Antonella... I mean sure, she claimed to want to help... but while she didn't necessarily do anything that could be counted as suspicious, she herself just seemed... wrong... He wasn't entirely sure but things just seemed so preplanned, as if it were all an act... wanting to help with no catch, she already knew the general area, no one confronting them, forcing them to split up.... seemed like something he might pull. Something that no one would really read into unless they themselves had done it, Chess then looked up in the trees as he walked, looking directly at the reader. 'And if you are suspicious of that strange bartender girl too, then I'm assuming you know full well that you've pulled some kind of trick before...' The vampire turned his gaze away from them, returning his attention to his current task at hand, 'After all, it takes one to know one...' 

As he walked he heard the sharp snap of a branch, he stopped, as his eyes snapping open. He turned to look at the direction of the sound. He kept his ears and nose open in hopes to find out who or what it was. He could see someone coming toward him. The young adult sank into his battle stance- wait, he knew that smell! Could it possibly be- "Chess? oh I'm so glad it's you, geez i thought it might be them for a moment!!" He heard her british accent as clear as day. "Them?? Don't you mean you??" He growled, taking note of her hand resting on the hilt of a blade. "Wh- Chess?! What do you mean!?" She asked, shock and confusion ringing richly in her voice. "Don't play the act, I'm no idiot." He snarled back. "How'd you guess?" Antonella asked, dropping the fake accent. Chess smirked, "You headed the complete opposite direction. No one no matter how dense would get that turned around. I could smell your scent in our room this morning, you came snooping through. You made us split up, of course that'd allow you to pick us off one by one. And the accent... sorry, even that seemed just as fake as the rest of your act..." He answered her, not daring for a second to ease up or let his guard down.

Antonella smiled, "Awwww shame, And I thought I really had you fooled..." She said, her tone sickeningly sweet. She cocked a brow, suddenly taking on a completely new demeanor, a soft but sly grin playing across her lips. She fingered the blade slightly. "Just do me a little favor and step to the left dear..." Chess scoffed, "What, you think I'm really that dumb?" He asked, stepping to the right. The woman's eyes snapped open and she flung her knife toward Chess, an eager and excited expression splaying on her face. Chess unsheathed the blades over his wrists and blocked himself from the attack, but much to his dismay the knife soared straight over his head cutting some sort of tripper. Something tightened around his ankles and legs and suddenly he was upside down, but instead of cuttable rope, he was bound in hard, cold chains. "yes, I do." She taunted, sauntering up to the enraged vampire, "Because you fell right for it." She said before opening some kind of hidden trap door beneath him and dropping him in. Then everything went black.

\------

Varian studied every little thing as he went along, it had been quite some time yet he had found nothing... hopefully the others had had better luck, he would just have to head back and hope for the best. As he turned around he saw someone just standing there. The alchemist stumbled back, hands flying to his sides where he grasped for hi- where were they?! His potions!!! They were gone!!! He looked up in fear to see Antonella standing there. "Looking for these??" She asked. Varian gave her a fearful and confused look, "Antonella??? Di- Where are the others!?" He asked, worry and panic filling him. She didn't answer, she just began walking toward the boy. Varian began to panic, wait.... WHERE WAS RUDDIGER!? HOW HAD HE NOT NOTICED HIS ABSENCE!? "WHERE'S MY RACCOON!?" Again, she didn't answer, just smiled wider as she quickened her pace. Varian felt his heart quicken as everything in him told him to run. He turned to bolt just as the ground dropped from beneath him and he was falling.

Thump~

Varian rubbed his head and quickly looked around him, he was in a smooth unclimbable pit, flimsy bamboo reeds and coverage leaves and grass surrounded him, they were probably what hid the trap to begin with. He looked up to see Antonella looking down at him with a smug grin...

\----

Iris trudged along through the undergrowth, she had to admit being by herself again was really weird. She had been traveling with her friends for so long that being on her own began to make her anxious. No matter, she focused on looking for any kind of signs that something could be a base, hide out, or even either of the thieves.

The teen girl found herself unaware of how the time was flying, It was starting to become very well past sun down and she had no idea how far she had gone... Yet she remained in her own head as the forest slowly and subtly began to darken, she kept all her senses peaked; she was ready for anything. Whilst walking her thoughts swarmed with ideas of what the thieves could be. Dragons? Goblins? Vampires? Demons? How dangerous would they be?? How old??? There were so many possibilities. 

The siren's thoughts were interrupted as she tripped on a large rock in her path, "Oh gracious..." She looked up. The forest was practically pitch black, where was she!? How long had it been!? Had she really just been in her head this whole time!? She couldn't get wrapped up in that right now, the others were probably worried sick and she had to get back, not to mention she could jeopardize the whole mission! They wouldn't go off without her... would they?? They might assume they had captured her! She had to hurry back... carefully, something did seem off that they hadn't even come looking... she should have been able to hear them!!

Iris began to feel extremely uneasy, her instincts telling her to be extra careful. She sank low, trying her best to keep from making herself known. As she crept quickly but quietly, she felt something inside her chest practically screaming at her to get moving, of course... she was alone, at night, again... The knowledge that something with ill intentions was out here with her made it worse. The poor mermaid began to flinch at every little noise, figures and shadows shifting and moving in her peripheral. She found herself struck with fear... it was beginning to be too much.

Her panic didn't help her anxiety, that same dreadful sensation that only appeared in the dark began to fill her. She felt as if she knew that something was there... and whatever it was... they were tied together by an invisible cord. The cord seemed to run up her entire spine, and as whatever it was that poked and prodded at her mind got closer she could feel the rope being pulled tighter. Terrified, Iris forced herself to continue slowly, trying her best to control her breathing. Eventually she saw someone, Iris froze. "Love? Is that you!?" A feminine British accent called out to her. Iris let out a giant anxious breath she didn't even know she had been holding in. "Gosh, I'm so glad it's you!!" She said, pressing a hand to her collar bone. Antonella smiled, "Same here!!! We've all been worried sick!! I thought you might have gotten captured!!" The imposter laughed, "Are you alright??" She asked. Iris nodded, coming to walk beside her. "Good, We found the base!! I told the boys to go ahead, they were reluctant to go without you but they agreed." Antonella told her. Iris though to herself for a brief minute, 'Varian wouldn't go ahead without me?? Not if he didn't know that I was safe, right?? I mean, we've been traveling for a long time, and what about last night??' Iris thought to herself, she was probably just dramatizing. 

"Well, let's go then!" Iris smiled warmly at Antonella, though something at the back of her mind protested. The waitress returned her gesture, "Of course!"

The two of them walked in silence for most of the way, "So what's the plan??" Iris asked, not only trying to break the ice but hoping to save some time too. Antonella giggled, "We don't exactly have one, your tall friend seems very daring, he suggested we wing it." She grinned, Iris furrowed her brows but said nothing. 'Weird, he's always had a plan or been prepared...' "Sounds like him!!" Iris laughed. "I hope Vale didn't give you much trouble... He's always been kinda anxious..." Iris commented as they walked. Antonella laughed, "Don't worry about him, It took us some effort but we convinced him that everything would be ok!" That's when Iris knew... Still, she kept her mouth shut. 

Soon they came to a large tree. While they came up to it Antonella looked around briefly before opening a secret door that had been crudely opened, "Its the back door, it was locked though, so we had to break it open." The thief explained. 'hmm, Chess and I can pick locks and neither she nor Varian look strong enough to put a dent in something like that....' The siren continued to gather evidence, feeling more and more sure that Antonella wasn't good....

Still, she followed her down, unsure of when she should confront her. "So where are we meeting up with the boys?" Iris asked, "We won't." The reply came without an accent. Iris stopped, "Oh yeah? Why not!?" she asked. Slowly she turned around, as she did so she no longer looked like the ginger brit that had offered to help them in the tavern from before. She now had short, messy black hair, and on her cheeks were long stitched scars that ran from the corners of her mouth to her ears. She gave Iris a sickening grin, the scars tearing open to reveal the inside of her mouth and rows of sharp teeth. "Because a catch like you is gonna help us make a lot of money!!!"

\-----------------A/N------------------

Just wanted to say I am so sorry for making all of you wait so long and for dropping such a short chapter last week! XD Recently my computer broke, and then there's school, and my family life, and my job, so I just want to say that i will try to update every friday but expect every other friday. anyways, just remember that if you wanna say something, express a theory, request something, or anything, don't feel nervous to DM me!!! I don't bite and I love to talk to my readers!! Part of why I write is seeing that my work is bringing y'all joy and excitement!!! If you have any constructive criticism or ideas let me know down in the comments!!! Thank you to all my readers who have stuck around for so long an to new readers who have been starting!!! Seeing you guys always come back for more makes me so happy!!! :D

P.S. I will be trying to make you all more involved, e.g. Q&As, polls, hints, letting you guys kinda pick what happens so if you guys want to be a part of that then make sure to let me know if you guys want that kinda stuff down below!!!

Hint: Keystone


	17. วร@$єɭร๒Շ@?!๔

It’s cold... and hot... and bright, and dark. That’s all I know about my eternal prison. I see everything in here while I remain unseen.

Either way, my first attempt was a failure, I died. But now, something has woken me up, something strange. It fills me with rage and passion. All I know, is that it will waltz unknowingly right into my lair... then I can kill it. Then... I’ll take everything from it, once I’ve done that, I’ll have the freedom to create my world. To try again. To create an existence where only the fit and select will be able to exist and live. 

I’ll build an empire. Those who wronged me and all their supporters will shrivel away and melt into the void, simply as an example. Then all those who are unworthy to coexist with me will follow. Or maybe I’ll devour their essence... Ooo I like that better!

No matter, one day, I will be known throughout the universe as a goddess! A beloved and wise queen!! I will be feared!! But until that glorious day...

I wait...

Quietly...

Patiently...

To be released.


	18. Ashton

Iris's eyes flew open, 'When did I black out?! Wait where am I, why is it so- was that a dream??...' The siren thought, quickly but groggily sitting up. As she tried to put the two and two together of where she was she soon discovered that she was in a cold cell. The floor and walls were made of a cold, wet, grimy black stone. The rock had flecks and veins of iridescent white running through the rather decently sized cage, containing herself, Chess, and Varian. Under arms aching as if she had been roughly dragged around by them, the teen girl propped herself against the back of the three solid walls, only one of them being the bars that let the inmates look out and the enemy look in.   
"Ugh-.... ow..." She muttered, rubbing her under arms. Iris turned her head to look at the two boys who lay unconscious on the floor. "Gracious what all happened...... oh right, I guess it wasn't a dream...." She spoke softly to herself. Iris further studied her cell, trying to gather all possible information she could... after all there had to be some way to escape. As she looked around she noticed a short of toilet in one corner, and four roughly carved pockets in the walls, presumably sleeping spaces; though the men were quite carelessly flopped across the floor, Varian atop Chess, both boys on their stomachs. The mermaid couldn't help but smile at the sight of them both sleeping like that.   
Iris then made her way over to the toilet, though to her disappointment it had no pipes, just an endless dark pit that seemed to extend down as far as the little light would allow her to look. Hope still burning within her, she walked over to the bars, wrapping her hands around the poles. "Where's the lock?..." She muttered finding that there was no door either. "What the... How'd they get us in here?.." She mumbled.  
"There is no door or lock...." A voice came out of nowhere from inside the cell. Iris jumped, her heart painfully skippy two entire beats, "OH MY- Who are you!?" She asked, turning around quickly, hand to her heart, back pressed against the bars. The siren looked around unable to find the source. "Nobody... but if you really wanna know, then I guess you can call me Ashton..." The voice answered again. It sounded young, but not necessarily male or female. "W-where are you!?" She asked again, not liking at all that she couldn't see the said person.   
"Right here..." It answered, then something pitch black that perfectly fit in with the walls shifted and contorted in the corner of her vision. Iris spasmed slightly, still nervous after the whole Antonella thing. As the thing took shape, or at least Iris was able to make out what it was, her brain finally comprehending, Iris felt no less at ease. What stood before her was a tall humanoid creature. It strongly represented a person, or a man. It's body was made from a glistening pitch black flesh that looked more like a liquid-like goop, or symbiote even, than a solid flesh. Judging by the faint and soft, but sure features it had, it looked more like a young African American man in his early twenties, much like Chess. Its eyes were like solid white, his pupils and irises hardly visible. He wore no clothes other than tattered red pants.   
Iris couldn't help but stare. He scoffed after a moment, "Never heard of an Imp before?? Never seen one?" He asks, giving her a sort of cold and broken look. His voice was soft and silky, but sounded tired and horse. "I- no??" She answered. He furrowed his brows, "...You're serious??" He asked again, still confused. She nodded slowly in response, still not understanding his confusion. "So you're not going to kill me??" He asked, a glimmer of curiosity surfacing in his face. Iris gave him a horrified look, but not only at the fact that that was a concern, it was at the fact that that was something he treated so casually. "WHAT!? WHY WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT!?" The teen siren sputtered, beside herself. "You really don't know!... wow..." He muttered. "Ok, do you know what a fae is??" He asked.  
"Ummmm it's like an elfin fairy or something??"  
"Tch- Umm kinda??" He snickered, "Forest spirits. Only the purest, kindest, and wisest linger in this world.... So, an imp... is kinda like a fallen fae."  
"Fallen? Like evil??..."  
"Yeah, kinda.... An Imp, or fallen fae, is an evil or wronged spirit of the forest... typically wronged by mankind. So when a sacred or innocent entity is killed in the forest, their spirit takes a violent and dark form who only has one goal.... revenge."  
"...."  
"Or at least most do.... the thing is... I have no memory of my past life... So.. I don't want revenge? Or maybe I never wanted it to begin with? Doesn't matter... Imposters are demons and... I guess I'm one of them..." He muttered the last part quietly, taking his seat back on the makeshift, pocket bed.  
'He's like me... judged for his species....' Iris thought sympathetically, "I-... I'm not exactly what humans consider your friendly everyday creature... You see, I'm a siren... But I've never eaten or hurt anything remotely humanoid, and I don't intend too..." She answered. He smiled at her softly as she took up the seat next to him. He smiled, "Hmm... Then maybe I was the one who misjudged." He admitted taking a slightly friendlier dispossession.   
"So, if you don't pardon my asking, how exactly do you plan to get out??" She asked, throwing a soft glance at the bars to make sure there was anyone there. "I don't have one..." He replied, still seeming very much like he didn't really care. "W- What do you mean!?" She asked, raising her voice ever so lightly, throwing her hands above her head. "I mean I don't plan on escaping."  
"Why not?! Don't you wanna get out of here!?"  
"Hmpf-... I guess this isn't that much different from what life was like outside the cell. It's not like I have anywhere to go."  
"You don't have any frie-... S- Sorry I forg-"  
"It's ok, don't apologize, I don't mind much anyway...."  
"Well... I could be your friend, I mean, if you want..."  
"You know hanging around with me will immediately put you in a bad position, right??" He asked, his expressions clearly stating that he thought she was silly and just too innocent to understand. "Yes, I do, And I don't mind in the slightest. Everyone deserves someone to be there for them." She told him with another welcoming, confident smile. He chuckled, running his hand over his short frizzy hair that was, in fact, not made of the same solid substance as the rest of his body like she had originally thought. "Alright, then... thanks." He said almost timidly. Iris couldn't help but smile more at his soft gratitude.   
Footsteps echoing through the stone halls started the two from their thoughts. Ashton curled up into a tiny little ball, camouflaging with the walls and seeming to melt away from sight, 'whoa,.. freaky...' She thought, tuning to look at the bars. A tall slender but muscular man came sauntering up. "Ah! Greetings little fish!" He chimed in a snarky, flirtatious tone. "You really are quite a sight..." He muttered, "I almost feel bad that we're handing you over to our boss..." He chuckled. The strange boy had starch white hair that faded black into the tips. His eyes were a bright, piercing gold, and they watched her deridingly. He was dressed in a black tank top that only had one shoulder strap; tied around his waist his waist was a thick, rope belt with a couple fat, jingling sacks secured to it. His long tattered white cape-like cloak matched his baggy white pants. Bandages wrapped his shins, bunching the base of his pants into a little plume of cloth. Iris found it frustrating to admit that he was very good looking despite the same stitches that ran from the corners of his mouth to his pointed ears.  
"Boss!? Who what?! Why did you kidnap us!!??" The siren growled, flashing her fangs. The man only laughed proudly, "Psh- You're in no place to be placing threats." He said tauntingly, remaining annoyingly calm. "To a face changer. That's all I'll tell you but don't worry, you'll get to meet him soon enough. We have been tracking you four for a long time now!" He smirked, showing his teeth, each slightly sharper than a regular human's.  
"Tracking us?! Tracking us how?!" He shrugged to her question, "I don't give seafood answers!" He says, now tired of her chatter. "Enough out of you, Just don't trash yourself, the boss will be here in three or so hours." He says, smile fading slightly.  
"Oi, Dustin, don't be talking to them, we don't talk or flirt with prisoners, remember what happened the last time you got chummy!" A feminine voice yelled and Antonell- er, you know who, the same girl from earlier came into view. The gremlin's grin quickly returned, "Aight, Chill.... You know me, I'm just making sure they don't trash themselves!!" The man, Dustin protested. The fraud from earlier scoffed, "I do know you, that's exactly why I'm worried!" She laughed, earning a disgruntled glare from the other.  
"yeah, yeah... It's not like it matters much anyways, they'll be dead by sunrise or somethin- right??" Dustin asked casually, earning a brisk and hard backhand upside the head. "Yeah, but they aren't supposed to know that idiot!!!" She hissed, glaring at him fiercely. "Owww~ Sorry Mei, I forgot... at least it was just the fish girl who heard right??" He asked, rubbing the new bruise one the back of his head, "Well that spirit freak might have heard too!!" She continued to scold him, only their silhouettes visible against the stone walls, lit by torch light as they walked away, voices becoming mere echoes.  
Iris turned pale, 'DEAD!? WHAT FACE CHANGER WANTED THEM SO BAD THAT THEY WOULD TRACK THEM JUST TO KILL THEM THE NEXT MORNING!?' The siren girl thought rapidly, "A-Ashton!? Did you hear that!?" She asked, watching him retake form. "Yeah.. I did..." He responded, eyes wide. "How about now, care to help me find a way out?!" She asked, urgency in her voice. Ashton took a deep breath through his nose and then nodded slowly in answer. This calmed the teen girl a good bit, "Ok, how long have you been in this cell?!" She asked him, to which he scratched his chin, bringing the small amount of scruff on it to Iris's attention, though she didn't care much due to their dire circumstances. "Hmm I'd guess a day max, though getting me here took a second one." He told her, "I had been in a town due east of here a good twenty something miles when they caught me." He told her after she gave him a confused look.   
"Why would they go so out of their way to get to us!?" Iris asked, somewhat more to herself. The dark fae could only shake his head, "I honestly don't know, but I think our main focus should be on getting out." He told her, "We can ponder over specifics once we get out of here." Ashton said, beginning to look around and closely inspect the room they were in. Iris nodded, "Let me wake Chess and Varian..." She said before crossing over to them where she plopped down on the hard floor and began gently shaking them both, the alchemist still atop the vampire.   
"Guys, guys wake up it's really important!!" She whispered anxiously. Chess's eyes fluttered once or twice slowly at first, but quickly shot open as he quickly sat up, flopping poor Varian off of him and onto Iris, which woke him rather abruptly. "Who?! Where!?" The young adult said, trying to flip open his wrist blades only to find they were gone. Varian awoke extremely baffled, flailing briefly on the siren's lap as he tried to make sense of where he was and what was going on. "Huh!? Wha-!?" He shouted, freezing as he came to the realization that he was staring up at the mermaid's red face. "Uh, well, that's one way to wake up..." Iris giggled despite herself. "yeah, no kidding..." Chess groaned, checking himself up and down, all three's clothes had been tattered and torn, all their weapons stripped from them. "CRUD!! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING OFF ABOUT THAT SLIMY LITTLE-" The angered man started, patting himself down. Varian sat up, rubbing his head, "Where are we??" he asked as he looked around.   
"Prison." Ashton answered, causing them both to turn their heads to look. "And soon heaven if we don't get out of here..." he added, both boys widening their eyes at his comment, immediately looking to Iris as she was the only one of the three of them up at the time. "Yeeeaaahhh... Some face changer has been tailing us or something for a long time..." She said, The boy's eyes bugging out of their sockets much more now, "tailing!? As in following or stalking us!??" Chess asked in disbelief, the teen boy, now seated cross legged next to Iris, adding his own distrusting comment: "Who would-" Ashton cut him off short, "We don't know, we've decided that we'll worry about such details after were out of the approaching peril." He says, The vampire quickly furrowing his brows, "Wait who are you? Iris?? Who's the fallen fae??" Chess follows up, clearly unsure of what to make of the siren girl's new friend.   
"This is Ashton, and he's perfectly fine so nobodies going to do anything..." She said firmly, making her point clear. Varian nodded, "ok then, um, I'm Varian." The boy introduced himself, "And I'm Chess..." The vampire greeted likewise, though part of him urged him to be careful after the whole Antonella thing. Ashton nodded to the both of them, "Now, we only have two to three hours max, or so we've been told...." The imp informed them. "These guys are really good fighters, we can't get out by brute force, they are also extremely clever... if we want to get out and ensure that they won't be back after us.. We're going to have to find some way to eliminate them as an issue..." he said, "As in... kill them??" Chess asked dangerously, watching him through skeptical eyes. Ashton sighed softly, honestly not surprised that that was his first assumption, "Preferably not. But if we're being realistic here these two went through a lot to get to me and from their conversations it took them a lot to get to you..." He said, "It sounds to me like they have no intention of stopping if we get away." He told them, though Chess still felt unsure and scowled.  
"So If we find another way to get rid of them then we won't have to?" Varian asked, flashing a worried glance at Iris who returned it, clearly just as unsure. Ashton nodded, " If you guys have any good ideas, I'm all ears. I don't want to kill them any more than you guys do, but as far as I know, we're crammed between a rock and a hard place..." He told them regrettably. "Ok, but you have to understand our concern that that's the first thing you suggest... Maybe we can try to sneak out with our belongings without them even knowing... and then if they do come after us... then... we make sure they understand us giving them a second chance..." Iris says, "Things can be resolved without killing anyone." She told him. Ashton smiled softly at her desperation to avoid the violence. "It's you guys' choice, not mine... but if you really are ok with me sticking around, even after we get out of here, then my opinion should matter just as much..." He finished giving his explanation, taking a slow breath. Iris nodded slowly, trying to ignore the still somewhat upset look Chess gave her briefly.   
"Ok... Maybe we should worry about getting out for now, time talking is time wasted?..." Varian proposed, not liking the tension that was starting to build between the three of them. The three-some seemed to snap from a kind of chance. "Right...." Chess muttered, "Start checking for anything or anyway they put us in here." The dark forest spirit instructed, following his own advice and getting up to walk around the cell, inspecting every brick. The others obeyed and began to do the same, Chess subtly fell in beside the alchemist. "Hey Hairstrip?" he asked, getting the boy's attention, "Hmm?" "I know you trust Iris's judgement and all... but you can't seriously think this whole dark fae thing can be a good idea right??" He asked, standing on the opposite side of the room of the fae, whilst helping Varian look.  
The chemist boy looked down, "Well... I guess I feel guilty after the whole Goliath thing..."  
"Guilty?? Goliath thing???"  
"Y- yeah... I mean, I did some horrible horrible things in my past... truly unforgivable... but I was still given a second chance and brought back with loving, open arms... and even after that I still reacted toward Goliath harshly, unwilling to give the same understanding when his actions were justified....." He said, his pace slowing as the painful memories played across his mind, surfacing one his face as small tears pricked at his vision, the guilt overwhelming the poor boy.   
Chess's expression softened, "Oh.... so you're trying to make up for it??" The vampire presumed aloud, watching him sympathetically. Varian only nodded. Chess kept working whilst beside him, despite being deep in thought at what Varian had said. A scowl slowly formed once again, "I won't trust him, but I will respect you and Iris's decisions... for now... but if he gives me any reason, even for a second, that he would hurt you or her, I'll be sure to put his worries of a future in this world at ease, permanently... because when I'm done with him, he won't have one anymore." Chess said menacingly, making sure that everyone in that cell could hear his warning.   
Ashton had to admit, he was already slightly weary of the vampire because of his protectiveness over the younger two of his new partners...And that cryptic warning didn't help. He'd have to tread carefully not to step on his toes. The fallen fae didn't let it faze him though, at least not externally; if he showed that he was nervous it might only further provoke him.  
Click!  
The three men all turned to look quickly at the siren who beamed proudly at the brick on the ceiling she had just shoved inward. "Wow, of all places, the ceiling was the last I would have expected..." Ashton muttered, blinking bewilderedly at her accomplishment. Chess smiled, "Great job Seashell!" He said, trying a new nickname. Iris scrunched her nose, grinning as she looked over at him, "Uhhh, keep trying..." She laughed as a hole slowly opened up where the brick once was, leading to an opening atop the cage, which was probably why they were flopped so disgruntledly on the floor; they had been dropped inside.   
Varian laughed at Chess's failed attempt, "The placing is brilliant!! It ensures that the prisoners won't find it by accident!! My only question is how you didn't see us get put in here if you were in here first..." He says, a hand placed thoughtfully on his chin, fingers on his lips. Ashton nodded to his comment, praising the ingenuity before answering his inquiry, "They tranquilized me through the normal bars when they came in, I was asleep the whole time..." He answered, trying to ignore the skeptic glare Chess gave him.   
Iris shrugs, "Yeah, whatever, come on guys, we gotta go!!" She whispered with a giggle, pulling herself up and out. After situating herself she reached down inside to help the men. Despite not needing it, they all courteously accepted her hand and all managed to pull themselves up and out of the cage.  
"Now is step two, we find our stuff..." The mermaid said after helping Ashton, the last of the boys, up to her level. Ashton smiles slyly, " I can actually be of help there. I was able to fake being asleep while they brought me in here, so I did see a large room full of what looks like the belongings of past victims." He told them. Ches furrowed his brows again, finding another loose end, " So if you faked being asleep then how come you didn't see how you were put into the cell??" He asked in a challenging tone. Ashton sighed, shoulders slumping, " They dropped me at one point and I hit my head hard enough I was out cold again..." He said, parting his hair to show off the even darker molded splotch where he hit his head. Chess only glared, still determined to find and exploit any faults Aston might have.  
Varian sighed, both him and Iris starting to tire of the fighting between the older boys. "Oh my gracious, can we please just worry about this later!?" The mermaid hissed, keeping her voice down as they all had been doing, despite the annoyance that was slowly building up. They both turn to look at her, silent for a moment before both grumbling to themselves and to her in compliance.

The halls of the underground fortress were large, winding, and clearly hand carved with wooden frame-like supports holding them up every couple two or three meters or so. The dark speckled tunnels seemed to wind and criss cross eternally. Upon reaching each new intersection they would carefully, quietly peer down each possible pathway before Ashton would choose and lead them along.   
No one had said a word since the last conversation right outside of their cell; no one dared talk should one of the giant monstrous blue goopy wolves that wandered the tunnels hear them. iris and Varian danced at each other, recognizing them. Nonetheless, they all began to get restless, especially because none of them knew exactly how long it had been since the gremlins had last visited their cells, and who knew if they had gone back and now knew that they had escaped? Stakes were high, that's for sure, but with no prompting or communication the group moved as one, snaking uncertainty down each new hallway, every turn spiking their anxiety as the probabilities of running into the gremlins seemed to keep growing.

As they walked the halls, Ashton led and Iris fell behind him, next in line. Then came Varian, with Chess protecting the rear. Whilst walking, Iris nervously followed him, hoping really hard that he was on their side. The siren watched his face closely as he peered around another corner, trying to get any early signals of what to do. The imp's face brightened into a wide triumphant grin and he quickly faced the others to excitedly wave them over. It had to be the treasury or whatever!  
The original trio followed him inside, and sure enough, they stood in a neat and beautifully organized room of all kinds of weapons, gear, clothes, and possessions that randomed and varied. All the items were not sorted by what they were, but by whom they belonged to... each one having a simple sketched picture reference above each.   
At the end of the hall Cider and Ruddiger were chained to two different displays beside one another. "Ruddiger!!" The alchemist cheered, tears flowing from his eyes once more as he ran to pick up his poor raccoon. Ruddiger rubbed against the chemist boy fiercely as he unchained the animal, "It's ok buddy!! I'm here!!" He said, holding the grey fluff ball to his chest.  
Chess expressed the same excitement over his horse, "Cider! You're okay!! I was so worried!!" he laughed, hugging the horse's neck, who returned the affection.  
Iris and Ashton smiled warmly at the happy reunion, though they kept studying the room about them. Every single hand drawn portrait resembled each person sleeping, as if done while they were unconscious. One of five colorful symbols marked the bottom left corner of each one, and along with that, they all had huge, sloppy 'X's done across each one, the shades of the ink used ranging in many different kinds of rose red. And along with the animals, at the end of the large hall-like room were their portraits and things...  
Only their pictures weren't crossed out...  
Chess pulled away from the embrace, keeping a hand on the mare's reins, looking rather queasy, "hey guys?... This room reeks of dried blood..." He told them uneasily, eyeing the portraits nervously. Varian walked around briefly, holding Ruddiger in his arms, looking at each picture briefly, "Guys... I think the markings across all these pictures symbolizes that.... they're dead..." He muttered, looking down the countless stocks of belongings that led up to the door where they had entered. "And that ink... isn't ink..." Aston added,  
"It's blood..."  
All four of them felt a strong undeniable wave of fear come over them... they needed to leave. NOW!  
Iris looked to her companions at the same time that they turned to her, "We need to go.." She managed to choke out, her voice high and soft, squeaking out like a petrified rodent. Giving the room a quick glance around him, Varian mustered up his courage to make his suggestion, "Wait, We really need more supplies, clothes and stuff like that!! No one is going to be using this stuff, so what if we just throw it all into Iris's void bag and then leave, we can sort or divide it up however we like later... but this looks like it clearly won't be being used ever again, plus those people and their 'boss' might use the weapons in here against us!.." He said, blurting it out, talking in circles a little.  
Chess shook his head, "Yeah sure whatever but we need to grab our stuff and go!!" He said, panicked and already grabbing for his weapons, the others following his lead. The not-so-secret siren grabbed her satchel and opened it, 'GOLIATH!!!' She looked around but saw that the river troll was no longer there. "Goliath's gone!! We have to save him!" She half whispered, half yelled. The boys looked over at her hesitantly, "Who?!" Ashton asked, "A river troll who almost murdered us before not murdering us." Chess explained, "Wait, the river troll?? The giant one who is super grumpy all the time and looks kinda like a frog??" He asked, Iris nodding vigorously in response. Ashton furrowed his brows, "He's working with the gremlins!"   
Iris looked at the fallen fae, shocked, "wh-what?? N-no!! We ran into him in his cave right after those two thieves finished raiding it, and he thought it was us so we had to fight him till we could tell him it wasn't us and we agreed to help him get his stuff back!!" She defended the giant, though Aston only shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about but he was the one who knocked me unconscious the first time around before I woke up when we were already in this base..." He answered.   
Everyone shared a confused glance, "Then it's decided, let's get our stuff, and go." the former thief urged them, keeping tabs on the halls from the doorway. Iris hesitated before nodding, and began just scooping everything inside her sack that wasn't part of the shelving and such. Upon finishing, she followed the others, 'wait... so he had deceived them... and she had fallen right for it, and had gotten them into this mess to begin with... Their lives being in danger, was her fault.' Her thoughts roamed wildly as she followed her friends, all of them desperate to find the exit.  
More reckless now than before, they moved a lot quicker and a little louder, the fear of the room they had found prodding at their minds, pushing them forward. Iris found it impossible to ignore the thundering of her own heart beat in her ears, she hadn't even realized how much her feet ached till now, but all she could do was keep running and keep up with the others.   
As they turned a corner, they saw sunlight peeking around another corner at the end of the long passageway. "THERE! THE EXIT!!!!" Varian yelled, everyone's faces lighting up with a glimmer of hope. Chess turned to glance behind them, "OK THEN RUN BECAUSE WE'VE GOT COMPANY!!!!!" He called.  
What just came turning down the hall was Mei, Dustin, and the mutant wolf pack Iris and Varian had encountered forever ago... they really had been tracking and looking for them... "Get back here!!" The female goblin shrieked with a wide, crooked grin, pulling five throwing knives from her belt. "You're not going anywhere just yet!!!" She threatened, briskly sending the sharp blades soaring forward with startling speed in one brisk, clean motion.   
The group managed to pull themselves around the corner before then weapons got lodged in their bodies. "WHAT THE-!?" Iris cried, eyes wide as she stared at the knife handles that jutted foot of the stone wall, right where they had been standing. "RUN RUN RUN!" Chess urged frantically, practically pushing them all forward in a stumbling, tripping mess.   
Iris tried her best to force her tired legs to keep moving, when the smell of human blood pricked her nose, 'wait-' "Varian!?" She cried, eyes instinctively flying to look at his calves, where a knife was now lodged. "VARIAN!!" "WHAT!?" "YOU HAVE A KNIFE IN YOUR LEG!!!" "I WHAT!?" The boy hadn't even noticed, the adrenaline forcing him to keep running despite the overwhelming exhaustion that was slowly over taking them all.  
As they rounded the last corner, they found themselves at the foot of a long. narrow stairwell that leads straight up and out. "GO GO GO!!" Ashton cried, waiting till Varian and Iris had started up first, he then bolted up behind Chess, though Cider had galloped up and out without any prompting. The stairs were steep and slick, making it difficult to climb them quickly.  
The yells and taunts from the gremlins and wolves only ushered them forward. As the red continued to trickle down the youngest boy's leg he found himself slowing to a limp, "Agh!!!" He cried as the pain only just began to register, the sharp blade cutting at the muscle with every step he took, forcing grunts and gasps of pain out of his clenched teeth. "Hurry!" Iris cried, not willing to glance back behind them despite the fact that she could hear their pursuers gaining.   
Unable to help himself, Varian collapsed on the steps, dropping his growling and bristling raccoon, both almost crushed by the other three who tripped over them. "AHH!" They each cried, one right after the other, all unable to stop themselves.  
Pained groans and gasps were whispered and muttered by each one of them as they tried to recover from the fall, the lack of room in the stairwell was not helping.   
"Heh... looks like you just weren't fast enough..." A male voice chuckled darkly. All eyes turned to look at Dustin and Mei, who towered over them. "He said to kill them right?" Dustin asked, grinning sickeningly wide as the four on the floor could only stare up at them. His sister nodded, and he drew a long, stained and well worn, but still sharp, cutlass. "Well then, allow me to escort you to the next life..." He snickered, tightening his grip on the handle of the sword.   
Blood and thoughts rushing, Chess watched the man raise his sword, while he was still pinned beneath the imp. 'NO THIS COULDN'T BE THE END!!! HE WASN'T GOING TO DIE LIKE THIS!!!' And before he knew what he was doing, he threw Ahston off of him and socked Dustin in the stomach, sending him rolling painfully down the steps... only, it wasn't just the blow of his fist that sent him flying. The wooden archways that supported the halls lit ablaze as a bright red-orange fire blossomed from his knuckles, enveloping everything below them, and burning the other of the town gremlins full on in the face.  
Everyone could only stare in astonishment for a moment or two before reality quickly settled in, they weren't technically in the clear yet. "What just happened!?" Chess asked, "Questions later!!!" The fae answered, helping Iris pick Varian up, who was still clinging to Ruddiger, and finish running up the stairs as the halls below lit up with deep red flames.   
As they reached the exit, Varian, gripped Iris's shoulder, "Wait." He croaked, forcing her to stop. She obeyed, watching him pull a swirling neon green vial from his pocket before chucking it down into the burning inferno below. As soon as it disappeared into the fire, the ground shook violently and tunnels collapsed, knocking the group off their feet as the flynnolium set off a ginormous explosion, decimating the underground base in a final show as the red flames extended out of the door way, licking at the four travelers briefly.  
They all lay on the soft grass in shock. With adrenaline subsiding, the pain from the panic-stricken scramble was now obvious. "Holly crap..." Chess gasped, lying on his back with the others. "Language..." Iris muttered breathlessly, earning a grin or two. "You say 'crap' all the time??" Chess laughed, "Correction, I say 'crud'..." She shot back, smiling tiredly as the horse nervously walked back over, snuffling them all as to check that they were alright.  
"So.."Ashton took a deep breath before propping himself up on one elbow, the black see-through keystone embedded into the side of his neck glittering in the sunlight. "Any questions??"

\-------------A/N--------------  
Hi guys!!! I'm really sorry that I'm late, I'm tryna catch up on Math, I'm kinda behind a lot.... also I've discovered that sundays are a lot easier for me to write on so imma try to update every other sunday and stuff.... I know I've been jumping around a lot but I've also been working to get over some addictions.... aka just killing time on my phone and insta and stuff. So again I apologize!! Im working to pull myself together!! I hope to be able to get into a rhythm and hope you guys are still enjoying!!!!

Hint: Answers


	19. The Plot Thickens

'That really just happened.... wow...' Iris lay on her back in silence with her comrades. Dirt and rubble lay about them from the exploded tunnels that lay collapsed like a really weird patch of unsettled rocks with smoke and dust seeping out between the cracks like a restless geyser or volcano. It had been roughly twenty four hours since they were captured if Iris had to guess. But now the sun was setting once more, streaks, streams, and ribbons of rich red and orange evening light weaving through the thick dust in the air that swirled above. 

The siren found herself coughing and choking on the pollution from the wreckage, her friends doing so too. Cider and Ruddiger let out a concourse of sniffles and sharp, brief, choking noises. Ashton was finally the first one to sit up and disrupt them all from their discorded thoughts. "What was that!? The green stuff that exploded everything!?" He asked, still staring up into the cloudless sky, save a few white wisps drifting on the winds. "That!" Varian proudly announced, "Was flynnolium!! A serum of my own making!!! You see it-" You could practically hear him puffing up with pride before The dark fae cut him off, "Flynnolium?! You're the magician that made it!?" He asked, furrowing his brows, sounding genuinely surprised. Varian completely deflated, "Uh no... Alchemist... not magician... I don't do magic..." He brazenly huffed. Ashton just nodded in silence... and so they sat there for another five quiet minutes, taking in the burning smells of the explosion and the thickness of the heavy dust. 

"So.... Where do you guys typically sleep??" the spirit asked, propping himself up on one elbow. Chess lay, breathing heavily, only responding with a shrug. Varian didn't give a very helpful answer either, so Iris tilted her head toward the fae, "We're traveling... We don't really have a set-in-stone stay....." She explained to him. Ashton nodded slowly, "Right, Me too... No one will let me stay anywhere so I go wherever I feel like..." He confessed, clutching his side where he got jabbed by something hard and sharp when Chess tossed him off. 

"So.. Are we gonna stay here? Or are we going to leave, because I feel that staying by possible graves is a bad idea... if they're alive.... then I don't think they'll be in the mood to share a roasted moondrop-plum when they dig themselves out...." Ashton chuckled. Iris nodded, "Yeah, we're heading to the mountains... searching for someone or something up there..." She told him, "You'll come with us right??" She asked, hoping to honor the offer she made back inside the cell. Ashton smiled, "Sure, I don't have anywhere else to go so why not??" He said, still breathless. the siren girl beamed back at him, "Awesome!!!" She chimed with a bright smile.

Chess sat up with them, hand clamped tightly over the back of his neck, "So should we get going then?? Or can we please dress our wounds first??" He asked with a soft wince. Iris thought, "I personally would at least move a little ways away or get going..." She said, currently unaware of where exactly she was hurt or bleeding. The vampire turned to glance at Varian briefly, "Nevermind, I don't think it's a choice anymore, some of us seriously need attention..." He said, eyes widening.

Iris looked to see that Varian had indeed taken quite the beating during the whole charade. The boy had his eyes squinted shut as he tried to remain quiet despite the dark colors that leaked through his pant leg and hands holding tightly to the back of his calf. Iris covered her mouth, "oh my-" She muttered almost soundlessly under her breath. Ashton gave the same expression as the others, "Maybe we gotta take care of the important wounds, get going, and then further care for them when we get somewhere safe..." He offered. 

Nothing needed to be said to urge the mermaid to the alchemist's side. "Let me see.." She told him, tenderly reading a hand out, the other holding bandage wraps tightly. Ruddiger, who had been sympathetically licking the cut, chattered softly, moving to let her have access. With a grimace she gently took his hands off the bleeding spot and into her own. Before she could do anything further, Chess began helping too, "If we aren't going to be doing any heavy aid right now, then we shouldn't take the knife out quite yet." He told her, grabbing cotton pads and placing them carefully and strategically around the blade and securing them with bandages.

"Squeeze as hard as you like..." The siren comforted him lovingly. Varian nodded, wrapping his hands around hers and squeezing them with a surprising strength that startled Iris for a split second. She kept a kind smile despite how unprepared she was for his grip strength. The chemist's eyes were scrunched shut tightly as he took short strained gasps through his clenched teeth. Iris watched him remorsefully, he was in so much pain, there was no way he'd be able to walk and the others were worn down enough so she couldn't ask them to carry him. "V's not gonna be able to walk..." She muttered softly, still just audibly enough that Chess was able to hear. Her comrade nodded, "I know, I was thinking that he could ride Cider." He responded.

Ashton listened in, tending to his own wounds before standing and grabbing Cider's reins and handing them to the vampire who took them and helped the boy onto the Tellimarian mare. Varian didn't let go of the girl's hand, "Would you maybe not leave??" He inquired softly, a slight pink still tinting his cheeks. Iris felt herself lighting up a little too as Chess placed the ropes into her palm with a knowing smile.

Iris nodded, artfully bringing the horse's lead around her wrist before pulling out another bandage roll, "Anywhere else you're hurt?" She asked, already starting to inspect him. With a gentle smile he pushed her hands away, "Just some scratches and bruises, and I think being crushed under everyone did a number on my ribs though..." He mentioned with a slight cough. Iris perked worriedly at his mentioning his ribs, "Does it hurt!?" She asked, flinching, holding herself from instinctively wanting to reach out and check that he was in good health. But he smiled understandingly, "Yeah, I'll be fine, but what about you??" He asked, noticing her own scratches and how she shifted her weight off her left foot. She nodded briskly, quickly shoving it aside, "yeah I'm in ship shape, but what about your ribs?! What if they're broken??" She fretted. Varian coughed out a snicker as Ruddiger padded over, climbing Cider's legs to curl up in Varian's lap. "No you're not, what about your foot??" He asked, calling her out. 

Iris sighed, "I just twisted it a little when we all tripped." She admitted, "There, but it's not that bad." She told him. "What about that?" The alchemist pressed, pointing to the dark, nasty bruise that already was forming on her collarbone. She pouted, "Just a bruise." "And that??" He added, now pointing to the deep cut that leaked a bright pink blood on her cheek, just beneath her right eye. "A scratch." She replied.

Varian shook his head, leaning to grab the bandages out of her hands and proceeding to tape a small bandage pad to her face. "You need to take care of yourself too, you know." He told her as a timid smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, "Ok fine..." she hesitantly replied, snatching the wraps back from Varian as she began to walk, leading the horse as they began trailing away from the rubble and ruin. 

Ashton fell into step beside Chess, "So are they a thing??" He asked softly, following them from a distance of a foot or two, though the teens made soft conversation. Chess smiled and nodded, "Yeah.. Why?" He asked, giving the imp another distrusting look. Ashton sighed shaking his head, "I was honestly just curious, but never mind that I asked...." he muttered, going to join the younger guardians before Chess gripped his wrist. "Hey.. I'm not trying to be mean or anything aight?? But you must understand why I feel that I have to be cautious." He said, his tone sort of monotone and tired, his expression blank and almost empty... The iciness that radiated from him was that of a blizzard... It'd take a lot to get on his 'ok' side at the very least.

Ashton stops for a moment, "Yeah I know." He stated simply before Chess let go and they came to pace with Iris and Cider. As they walked, Chess decided to lighten the mood. "You know, I honestly never thought I'd see a prince and his knightess in shining scales!!" He teased, elbowing Iris to which she scoffed and brushed, nudging him back with a bright smile. Varian just laughed. Ashton chuckled softly, "Oh brother, traveling with you is going to be something else..." He sighed, rolling his eyes. Chess just laughed, satisfied to already be getting on his nerves. 

After walking for an hour or so, the sun had dipped far below the jagged line of a horizon. The world around them had fallen to the deep blues and violets of the starlight brightening their path. The occasional firefly would flicker or shine, sparking to life like a tiny sun before quickly disappearing without a trace. Ashton had done an excellent job in helping them cover their tracks and use some neat tricks to throw any potential stalkers off their trail. 

The group decided to make camp in a rather large and sturdy tree that was good ways off the ground but also not too high that falling would mean certain death like the last tree Iris and Varian had bunked in.

As they approached the large plant, they stopped at the base to decide if they should even rest for the night there before tying Cider to a jagged but firm root nearby. "Now to actually get up into the tree..." Ashton observed. Iris turned around with a bright smile. "That's where I come in!!" She chimed, reaching into her bag and pulling out the rope ladder attached to the edge of its rim. The siren then proceeded to take the end that typically hung down inside the magic room in one hand, and grab a tinier draw-string sack from a secured pocket in her belt. The small leather package acted like a helium filled balloon, tugging at her hands gently in an attempt to soar spiraling into the sky above.

Carefully, she reached inside from the opening on the bottom of the bag. She scooped the light silvery liquid out, careful to keep her hand overtop it. It tickled her fingers in a sort of numb sensation, like when your hand falls asleep, due to it trying to squeeze between her fingers.

She took the floating liquid and wetted the rope of the ladder from underneath. Now wet, the ladder slowly floated up the height of the tree. Iris was careful to position it to stop beneath a rather large tree limb. Ashton gave an impressed look, "Huh. That's actually pretty clever!! I never thought of using ever-gust bulb juice!..." He marveled, watching the now balloon like ladder get caught strategically in a tangle of branches. "Tah-dah!!!" She giggled, tugging on the rope to ensure it was snuggly wrapped in the wooded branches. 

"So are we going to take the knife out of my leg now, or....." Varian asked awkwardly, still sitting on Cider, careful to keep his injured calf from touching anything. Iris looked to Chess and Ashton, waiting for their opinions. "We should wait until we are up in the tree and get camp set up..." Chess said. Varian looked up the ladder, "I don't think I can climb...." He said before facing his friends. That's when the mischievous teen girl waggled the sack in her hands, still beaming. Her boyfriend's bus widened, "Nope!! NO!! Nuh-uh-uh!!!" He cried, folding his arms against his chest whilst Ruddiger chattered angrily from the boy's side.

"Chess, or Ashton, whoever wants to, sprinkle some of the juice from beneath his arms and up his sides and I'll catch him from the top of the ladder!! The let go of the package and I'll catch that too!!" She giggled, holding it out to the adults who glanced at each other briefly before Ashton surrendered and Chess snatched the sack with the same roguish smile. "Hey NO!!! Chess!!" He cried, trying his best to lean away, "nonononononononononononono! What if I float off into space!?" He asked worriedly, Iris already starting up the ladder. "You won't!!" She called down, her excitement for this only making him more nervous. "I don't wanna risk it!!" He cried, wrapping his bare hands around the saddle, his gloves tucked into one of his pockets. 

Sooner than the alchemist expected, he saw the girl pop her head out of the tree's foliage. "READY!!!!" She called down to which Chess reached into the sack much like she had done just before. "NO NO NO NO!!" Varian cried, "NOT READY!!" The vampire grinned almost demonically, "3!!"

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONO NOOOOO DONT DONT DONT!!!"

"2!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHH ASHTON MAKE HIM STOP!!!!!"

"1!!!!"

"CHESS!!!!!!"

"LAUNCH!!!!!" It was at that terrifying and utterly chaotic moment that Chess yanks his hand from the sack of liquid, to which he quickly applied to Varian who was helpless to stop him. 

The smell of the juice was sweet and enticing and burned at the chemist's nostrils briefly as he felt his entire body begin to lose all sense of weight. Where the magical fluid had been applied not only seemed weightless, but was actively pulling him up and into the air. Ruddiger jumped at him, trying to grab ahold of his master's ankle. At a very slow and steady pace Varian continued up.

Varian couldn't help but yelp as the ground steadily shrank away. "Ahh! I've flown before but never without the assistance of a hot air balloon!!" He cried. Looking up at the young girl who awaited him he was able to see that he would indeed be able to reach out and grab her. This put him at ease greatly. "I-.. This isn't so bad!! it's actually not that different from my balloon at all!!" He began to laugh delightedly. Chess and Ashton watched with grins as they began to climb the ladder and join the younger two above. 

Iris smiled proudly, "Cool right!??" She laughed, only a few feet out of reach now, she held her arms out to him as he came up to her level. Varian stretched out his hands, clasping onto her. "Yeah!!" He beamed joyously whilst uncontrollable giggles escaped his lips. "Woah.." He laughed as Iris pulled him over to her, onto the thick branch she stood on, the top of the latter resting by her feet. "Don't let go, okay??" The sixteen year old alchemist nervously asked as his feet were above his head now, the siren being the only thing grounding him. "I won't!!" She assured him tenderly before looking to the ladder below. 

"Hey slow pokes!! Toss me the evergust extract!!" She called before the little leather bundle came hurtling upwards like a rock that had just been dropped but in reverse. "Ha!" Iris exclaimed, using one hand to hold onto the weightless lad who now gripped her with both hands, and using the other to deftly and swiftly snatch the extract before it rose eternally into the vast star speckled unknown. 

"Ready? Hold still!" She instructed, pulling a rag out of her satchel and drying off where his bandages and clothes were damp. Slowly, but surely, all sense of gravity returned and Varian's two feet were planted firmly on the branch. "See? Perfectly fine!" She snickered, wringing the rag into the sack that bobbed buoyantly in her grasp like a bouie on the ocean waves. 

Chess and Ashton pulled themselves up to join the others. "Right, now we set up camp." Chess declared, "Only question is where exactly would be stable en-" "there." The scruffy blood sucker was unceremoniously interrupted, as the dark sprite pointed to a large, flat, almost bowl shaped spot in the tree just a little further above them where the large bows that made up the next layer of leafy cover met. "Oh.." The other adult muttered, a little dumbfounded. 

Iris grinned and shrugged, securely tucking away the animal skin bundle before climbing up to the natural wooden platform. The others pursuing after. 

In hardly any time at all, the gang was able to set up their camp, though it was small and only consisted of some sleeping bags, ropes to secure them, and a singular lantern that was kept dim for the sake of them remaining unseen to enemy eyes. Once settled, wounds were tended to, food was eaten, and the group was able to enjoy a nice conversation to which hey all explained where they had come from and a little about themselves; that was how they learned the Ashton was rather skilled and knowledgeable in fighting, given that he was attacked by pretty much anyone who was having a bad day, and he practically volunteered to help them work on their techniques.

With the night bearing on, and the moon steadily rising and showing just how late into the night it was, the group explained the whole watch system to Ashton and he agreed to take the second shift, after Iris, and last would come Chess. They all agreed that Varian would need his rest most despite his feeble protests. 

With them all tucked into the warm sacks, Iris lay on her back, hands resting on her stomach as she looked at the ethereal lights that flickered and glittered through the spaces between the large fan-like leaves jay fluttered softly in the twilight breeze. Iris had to admit... a LOT had happened... in no more than a week they had discovered that they were being hunted, and were wanted dead. Why? They still didn't entirely know yet... and if she was being honest with herself, she wasn't entirely sure if they ever would know... I mean, they still didn't even know what was with the strange 'keystones' that she, Varian and Chess all wore.

Geez.... Why'd everything have to be so confusing....

Lost in her thoughts once again, the naiad girl was alarmed when a voice disrupted her thought, crashing her train of thought. "Iris.." Varian whispered, on his side looking over at her with messy black and teal hair spread about crazily with his goggles resting on Ruddiger who was perfectly squeezed underneath his arm, snoring softly. "You're awake?? You're supposed to be resting!!" she muttered softly, the corners of her lips curling upward at his abashed smile. "What is it??" She asked as he didn't respond to her scolding. 

"So I've been looking at all the super creepy portraits... and i've noticed some things!" He told her with a hushed voice. Curious, she scooted closer to him, straight up rolling sideways across the smooth wood, softly bumping against him as he stifled a laugh. He heard a muffled 'oof' as she face planted into his side, the mermaid then pulled away just enough to give him a cheeky grin as her hair shot out frizzily like a lion's mane. Varian covered his mouth as he laughed harder, trying to be considerate of the sleepers despite just how cute this girl was to him.

"Wait, almost ready." She grunted as she wiggled about rather unceremoniously in an attempt to stay where she was whilst flipping onto her back, only escalating the boy's laughs to strained and choked guffaws. "Ok," she huffed, snuggling into his side, head tucked beneath his arm, "Now I'm ready!" She announced discreetly. Varian simply couldn't help himself; he tried to calm down, taking a deep breath. "Right," He cleared his throat before proceeding with their low toned conversation.

"Look, every single page has one of five different symbols on it" He told her holding the papers up above their heads so they could see while laying on their backs. He pointed to the bottom right corner on one, bringing the tiny rune to Iris's attention. And, to add to that, he continued to shuffle through a number of other papers, each one standing true to his statement. Iris's curiosity only grew, "Woah...." She muttered. "I know!! But that's not it! Three of the five symbols each match one of our keystones!" He explained, grabbing his goggles off Ruddiger, comparing the gem on its side to the symbol on a girl's portrait. The naiad gave a disbelieving blink as new thoughts and ideas came crashing down through her head. "Wait," She then proceeded to grab her keystones and hold it up to another portrait of a kitsune boy, to which they matched. "Whoa! What do you think it means!?" She asked, looking up at him. 

Varian took a deep breath, slightly worried his idea might startle her, "Well.... I think it means that there really is something to these rocks of ours and that we really should be more careful with them..." He told her gently, bringing his arms and the papers to rest on his stomach, his right arm still wrapped around the girl snuggled there. She nodded slowly before another thought dawned her, "Think that means Ashton has one too??... I mean, if all the portraits have a symbol then he might be a guardian too... As much as any of us at least." She thought out loud, Varian mutely agreeing. "That would mean that he should have a gemstone or something." She added, almost inaudibly. Varian just nodded again, "Yeah, we can ask him in the morning.... I guess I am starting to feel a little tired..." He mumbled, his words beginning to slur. 

Feeling content, they both simultaneously took a deep, slow, relaxing breath. The lantern had snuffed out long ago and the colorful, swirling stretch of tiny, little, glittering flecks decorated the sweep of midnight violet and indigo sky provided a very soothing light that lulled Varian to sleep. The water demon had to stay awake as it was still her shift, but she did enjoy Varian wrapping his arms around her as they lay in their separate sleeping sacks beside each other. 

Soon Ashton awoke without any assistance, looking around to see Iris looking at him with her head on the young alchemist's chest. He gave her a thumbs up and she nodded, closing her heavy eyelids thankfully as the fae began his turn.

Early into the next morning, with the moon hovering just above where the sky met the earth, Chess was shaken awake gently as Ashton took his last chance to sneak in a few hours before they would have to hit the road. 

The vamp watched the world wake up gradually. There wasn't anything for him to do except watch the sunrise, as pretty much everything else remained uneventful. First the crickets and night peepers went to sleep, then one by one the birds awoke and called morning greetings to one another, then even the river seemed to wake up as its rushing seemed to get louder.

And finally, like everything else, The rest of the group awoke. The first to open their eyes was Varian, but as he soon discovered that Iris rested her head on his chest he simply found himself more than content to gently run his hand through her hair. Ashton arose second, and finally Iris awoke, presumably thirty or so minutes after Varian had. Ashton was already up and had neatly folded his bag, finding himself satisfied to go scout around below within sight of Chess. Iris sat up after five minutes of having first woken up. "What time is it??" She yawned, rubbing one eye with the heel of her hand. Varian looked about, "I'd say seven-ish." He answered, joining her. He then began slowly squirming out of his bed and began rolling it into a tight bundle, setting it beside Ashton's. Iris and Chess soon followed.

"Alright... What should the first order of business be??" Iris asked with a small smile. "When Lamp-Eyes gets back, I say we get all that junk in your bag situated and then hit the road again." Chess said. "Yeah, I have some questions for him!!" Varian eagerly announced, gathering the papers and things he had been studying into his alchemy bag. He put his goggles on and grabbed his sleepy raccoon before coming to join Iris and Chess who were making the day's first meal.

Ashton soon joined them, not long after they had begun eating. "I don't remember this tree being so close to the river." He said simply after sitting down with them. Iris handed him his portion which he graciously took, setting it on his lap before eating slowly. "So?" Varian asked, slightly confused of why that'd be an issue. "So, the Chasm River flash floods dramatically every year for a three to four month period..." Chess said, not taking another bite after the dark spirit's comment. 

Iris looked up, "Uh- oh... How much of a problem is that gonna be??" She asked, looking up at the others. "Well. The water typically rises enough to fill the deepest parts of the valley, and it can do this within a two day period." Ashton said again, earning startled and disbelieving looks from the younger two. "No way!" "For real!? How!?" Chess took a deep breath. "Well, Not only do we get all the monsoon rains from the upper lands South, but we also get the melting snow from all sides of the valley, and it typically all flows into the river..." The vampire thief explained. "But wouldn't the entire forest and towns get wiped out from a flood with that much force!?" Varian pressed, still baffled. "Normally yes, but the valley isn't actually that big, we're already a third of the way through and The Black Cat Inn was resting about ten feet above the typical flood height." Chess further explained before Ashton added another comment of his own, "That valley is also very used to this. The forest becomes something more of a mangrove when it floods and all towns within the zone are well prepared." He stated simply, Varian still couldn't quite believe what he was hearing, "Wow!!...." He laughed, "th-That's incredible!! The years of adaptation it must've taken this forest to create such a unique ecosystem!!!" He was beside himself with wonder and amazement. 

"How deep does it get!?" Iris asked, just as curious and aw inspired as the dork sitting next to her. "anywhere from 11-15 feet deep." Chess answered smiling at their amazement. "Wait- What about Cider!? and the rest of you guys, you can't just grow fins like I can..." She remembered, realizing that if it took them two and a half days to get a third of the way there, and the water was already rising, then they might be stuck in a tree for a week! Chess nodded to her concern, "I thought of that too, and I suggest that we go back to the town and buy a boat." He said, the fae nodding in approval. "So we just sit in the boat and wait for the water to rise??" iris asked, earning a chuckle or two. "No, We would ride the path cleared through the trees made by the river and as the water rises we'll be safe." He again helps her understand. "We'll ride the current to the end of the valley."

"But we have to hurry, chances are, the town is already a foot deep in water..." Ashton says, Iris and Varian looking even more startled now than before if that was even possible. 

Quickly the group began backtracking to the small fishing town they had just been to before in search of a strong vessel, sorting the items would have to wait. 

They arrived about mid-day, and sure enough, the town was starting to sink. Chess was able to lead them to a rather large building with many boats tethered to its sides, some big, some small, but none seemed large enough to carry a horse and four people comfortably. When they got inside, they decided to rent two decently sized boats. They then collectively carried their new vessels to the river bank where they were already practically floating in the knee high water. After they climbed inside, they decided to drift down the glassy curves and waves of the river.

Cider and Chess rode in one, Ashton, Varian, and Iris in the other. The siren wanted so badly to jump in and swim alongside the boats but was advised to wait until they were a good distance from the town. 

Struck with boredom, Iris and Varian enjoyed looking through the random things within Iris's bag. As they searched the trinkets and seemingly pointless objects, iris stumbled upon a beaten, leather bound book, and on it's cover was a rune that matched Chess's etched in golden writing, along with the title 'Ethan Brightblood'

\--------------A/N--------------

YES I'M MEAN. YES I LIKE TO LEAVE YOU ON CLIFF HANGERS. AND YES THIS IS PROBABLY THE FIRST SEMI ON TIME CHAPTER I'VE POSTED >:3

Hint: Pitstop


	20. UPDATE

Hi guys!! Its me Story!! I just want to apologize for literally never meeting a deadline... Life is really nuts for right now but that's no excuse. I just wanna provide y'all an explanation... so math. that's it math. just math. Im a month behind on accident. Im catching up, really fast too. But Im starting to get a Job now and I can only be on the computer for so long..... my mom is making me take a break from writing to catch up on math too.... so i promise that the climax build up will be starting with this next chapter.... i just..... math.

stupid stupid MATH

Im really excited because we will be meeting the final Paladin of the Elements within these next 2-3 chapters and we are actually really close to the finale of book one!!! I have four more books ready iN My BrAiN! Im so happy for all the love and support I'e gotten despite my terrible tardiness and the atrocity that is the first few chapters..... I will in fact be rewriting them soon. I will also start illustrating!!! and putting up a pole soon too!! So be ready for all that stuff!!!!

Tha chapters are gonna stay really long!! Im happy with that but they are also gonna start becoming more packed!!! and we are gonna start diving deeper into the lore behind everything!!!! Just to be nice Ill let you guys in on some minor spoilers!! Iris will be getting some new powers as will the others!!! not to mention the newest Protagonist is going to be my best friend Sunny's character!!! PLeASE GO READ HER BOOK ITS SO GOOD!!! I STINKING LOOK UP TO HER AND I ILLUSTRATE FOR HER!!!!! I will keep updating, hopefully very often-ish. but I am also saving up for a laptop so I can write a LOT MORE. LIKE A LOT. LIKE BRO......... A. LOT.

Ill give y'all another hint too!!!

Hint: Asami


End file.
